


不是我辖区

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern China Setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 市局刑警支队支队长雷思德的故事
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. “你觉得这是烧什么呢？”

雷思德，年近不惑警龄十八年的市局中坚力量，犯罪分子的老对手、人民群众的好公仆，好不容易混到新安市局刑侦支队的支队长，又升了衔，一级警督两杠三星的肩章还没捂热乎就有被摘掉的风险：两会在即，一个通缉犯竟然辗转四省进了京，沿途所有地区公安机关全部接受调查组调查。下至派出所上至市局一片叫苦连天。

这种事要分配责任，不如说责任最大的是造成犯罪分子潜逃的案发地警方，但新安栽就栽在平时引以为傲的地理位置上。

虽然是个规模很小的地级市，但新安坐落于首都旁边，平常好的资源拿不到不说，首都PM2.5指数一个不达标，污染就肯定是新安的企业排放的。既然是进京前最后一站，调查组肯定要拿这里开刀。

雷思德自认是搞刑侦的，和进京检查站那一帮没大关系，因此还是一副悠哉游哉的模样。仗着一上午都没有报案，他往保温杯里捏了一撮新买的吴裕泰茉莉花茶，刚准备拿暖壶倒热水就被副局长召唤，只能呼噜一把头发自认倒霉。

听到他的敲门声，葛瑞森葛副局从文件里抬起头来，推推老往下滑的玳瑁框花镜：“雷思德啊，因为那个逃犯的事上面派来一个督导要跟日常工作，刑侦是重点关注对象，你叫大家都注意一下啊。”

“这么大阵仗。”雷斯垂德没太在意，他进系统也快二十年了，该见的不该见的都见了个七七八八，对这种事怎么处理大概也有个概念，少有见到葛瑞森对一个督导这么如临大敌：“省厅的？”

镜片后的小眼睛射出两道精光：“部里的。”

雷斯垂德第一反应是奇怪，逃犯的资料他仔细看过，是个寻仇杀人的，动机清楚过程明确，虽然受害者数量多但怎么看都不像是能惊动部里的重案要案，难道现在上面的人都这么闲了？

被闲散日子拖累得慢慢腾腾的脑子才转起来，雷思德便很快注意到一个重大疑点：犯罪嫌疑人为什么要在敏感时期进京？

如果是想逃往北部草原或者山林再穿越国境线偷渡，那可选择的路线可不止一条两条，绕路虽有风险但可比在这个节骨眼上进首都小多了。如果说是因为公安机关制裁而产生反政府思想企图搞出什么袭击也不是全无可能，但终究有点勉强，毕竟一般的杀人犯和恐怖分子还是有很大区别的。

他的目的到底是什么？被捕时的情况又是什么样？首都警方肯定不会提供这方面的资料，更何况他们才是工作失误被调查的过错方，根本没资格要求资源共享进行调查，处于完完全全的被动地位。

雷思德沉吟了一下，站姿绷直了些许，少了平时微驼着背吊儿郎当那股劲儿。他作为外勤总是着便装，只有这个时候才流露出那么一丝经验丰富的老警察的气质。

冲着葛副局点点头示意自己知道了，雷思德转身去通知手下的大队长。

新近的案件保不准会被翻出来查，涉及的资料都要检查一遍确保没有问题；过往悬案也得好好整理一番，档案室物证室一片鸡飞狗跳。楼里上上下下转了一圈，雷思德回到办公室发现自己走得急忘了盖盖儿，暖壶里的水都凉了。

这茶也甭喝了。他叹了口气，打开电脑，打算捋一遍自己之前交上去的结案报告。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，下班前五分钟，沙莉那一头过年烫完了就再没保养过的干燥卷发从他门外探进来，雷思德左眼皮预警似的狠狠跳了一下：准没好事。

还真叫他给说中了。

新安市市区面积小，下辖的六个县却都有大片耕地，这次的案发地就在距离最远的丰利县下属村庄。接到村民报案后县局已经到达现场，发现两名死者一名重伤，因为地处偏远医疗条件差，伤者在被送往医院的途中抢救无效去世。死亡人数增至三人，依规定移交市局刑警支队负责。

到了现场后肯定没时间吃东西，雷思德非常有先见之明地从市局对面老解包子铺拎了五十个包子，荤素都有不含韭菜。只是他没想到刚下完雨，村里路况不好，警车差点陷进泥坑，几十公里的路愣是开了快两个小时。前半截吃的包子后半道都快被颠出来了，导致市局众人刚下车时脸色都不太好，倒因祸得福，有效震慑了探头探脑的当地群众。

他带着人赶到时，一众吃完晚饭没事干的村民正集体遛弯消食，挤在胡同里议论纷纷，几个负责保护现场的派出所民警拎着不堪一击的隔离线累得汗流浃背。

县局的大队长迎上来简单介绍了现场情况。正在做笔录的报案人是死者三排房后的邻居，还有点一个村里常见的七绕八绕的亲戚关系。

报案人称自己被做晚饭做到一半的老婆打发去村口小卖部打酱油，因为案发地是村里第一排房，在必经之路上。他发现受害者家大门洞开且喊人没有应答后就进了前院查看情况，走到一半发现屋里地板上有人躺着，地上的大片血迹把他吓得够呛，拔腿跑出快一里地才哆哆嗦嗦报了警，根本没敢进堂屋。县局警也只进行了初步勘察，因此现场的保存状态应该还是比较完好的。

这最后一句是大队长特意补的。他们第一次遇到伤亡数这么大的命案，初勘做得心惊胆战，一边盯现场一边注意伤者情况，死亡状态一确认案子就火箭发射一样飞到了市局手里。当时蹲久了的县局法医如释重负地站起来准备喘口气，差点因为体位性低血压又一个跟头栽回去。案子如果破不了，遗漏线索还可以说是地方公安局条件有限设备简陋，要是破坏了现场这责任可就大了。

雷思德很能理解，基层岗位警力严重缺乏且职能划分不明确，派出所的工作范围从上户口调解家庭纠纷到侦破命案无所不包，一个人常常要干两个人的活。编制内大家挣的都是那点死工资，但凡出了点事扣奖金扣绩效再严重的停薪留职，那真是养家糊口都成问题。

他勾肩搭背地凑上去拍拍大队长肩膀，发挥了自己多年来练就的称兄道弟的绝活，说自己好兄弟、市局法医主任三舅母的娘家就是丰利县的，为了当地人民群众的生命财产安全兄弟们肯定全力以赴，还许下了二十四小时内破案的豪言壮语，全然没提葛副局为了迎接督导下了一天一夜破案的死命令这回事。

大队长梗着脖子咽下这拳头大的一颗定心丸，噎得眼泪都要出来了，自觉自愿地接下了吃力不讨好的活儿——安抚受害者家属并了解情况。

“安德森。”雷思德放开大队长，招呼了一下这次带过来的法医。安德森会意地点点头，穿戴好防护设备，提起勘察箱先进了现场，法医办公室的一个小实习生亦步亦趋跟在后面。

现场的两名死者分别是一名五十五岁男性和一名五十六岁的女性，夫妻关系，抢救无效的死者是他们七岁的孙子，父母在县城开小饭店，周末便被送来让爷爷奶奶帮忙带。案发现场就是他们居住的房屋，最近两年改建过，但初步了解和邻居没有宅基地纠纷。死者社会关系简单，目前尚未发现具有作案动机的怀疑对象。

雷思德让沙莉安排一个小组跟着县局民警到周围继续走访，自己穿上鞋套进了现场。

县局法医已经初步确定了死亡时间和死因，安德森也得出了差不多的结论，民警正和家属交涉，准备将死者运到当地殡仪馆进行进一步尸检。

死者身上的创口出血量很大，现场血迹斑斑，但没有作案工具的影子，大队长已经派人去搜寻垃圾堆、水坑等常见的弃置凶器的地点了。几个刑侦正小心翼翼地分区提取血迹和指纹，大海捞针一般希望能捞到凶手留下的生物检材。初夏的热风裹挟着血腥气一阵阵涌上来，刑摄的相机快门响个不停。

雷思德绕着现场墙内墙外分别转了一圈，没有发现翻墙的痕迹，大门门锁完整，邻居也没有听到异常响动，说明凶手是以正常手段进入案发现场的，再结合现场勘察情况和法医尸检结果——

熟人、谋财、新手、单独作案、激情杀人；

男性、瘦小、力量一般、具有中等反侦察意识；

钝器伤、锐器伤、同一作案工具、高风险作案时间……

不同的关键词在眼前浮现又淡退，雷斯垂德在屋后停下，摘掉一次性手套点了支烟，缓缓呼出一口烟雾。案发现场在村子东头，太阳正渐渐隐没在西边的树林后，他的目光随着太阳一点点落下，最终定在一缕不甚明显的淡灰色烟雾上。

雷思德随手抓了个当地小警员，问道：“我听说这两年为了空气质量，不但实行煤改电煤改气文明祭扫不许烧纸，还连大锅灶台都给取缔了？”小警员不明所以地点点头，雷思德叼着烟抬了抬下巴，被案件压得沉沉的脸上现出一抹似笑非笑的神色：“那，你觉得这是烧什么呢？”


	2. “那黑车真是辆辉腾？”

小警察一直在外围东奔西跑，根本没进去看过现场，此时直愣愣地看着他。于是雷思德腾出三秒时间很有耐心地引导了一下：“死者多处受伤，有几处小动脉被砍断，现场有大量抛甩和喷溅状血迹——”

“血衣！”小警察立刻反应过来，雷思德赞许地拍了一下他的肩膀，然后一扭，小警察就从面对他变成了背对他，再一推，那年轻人就踉跄着冲了出去，雷思德的大嗓门不用对讲机就连前院都能听见：“叫几个人去搜有烟的那户人家，速度！”

走访的小组要么自案发现场向各个方向辐射出去，要么重点关注进出村主路附近的人家，因此对讲机响起来的时候沙莉他们离烟雾出现的位置还有一段距离。接到指令后他们立刻前往定位所在地，却只是和雷思德他们同时到达。

她眼睁睁地看着雷思德从临时征调的农用三轮车上跳下来，匆匆感谢了一下超载带了四个警察在胡同里左冲右突的村民大哥。幸好在场的都不是交警，没人追究大哥危险驾驶非机动车罪。

一群深蓝制服一拥而上，雷思德将人分散在胡同两侧、屋后和前门，避免人数太多打草惊蛇的同时也为可能的抓捕行动做准备。

那跑得最快的小警察上去敲门。半晌，右侧那扇大铁门上可供一人进出的小门开了个缝，露出一张妇人的脸来。她目测四十五到五十五岁，在房檐下一个二十五瓦白炽灯泡的黄色亮光下初看有些发福，细看才察觉似乎是水肿。

突然被警察找上门来正常人都会有所反应，疑惑、心虚或恼怒都很常见。她的瑟缩比一般人更明显些，但却没有开门的意思。

今年气温高得反常，虽然是初夏的北方，但最高温度已经连续数天突破三十五摄氏度。气温高人们穿的衣服就少，即使是在没有助燃物的情况下，一件短袖上衣用不了几分钟也能烧成灰了。

他们没有搜查证，没有可靠证据就不能硬闯。雷思德拿了自己的证件展开一晃，语气公事公办中又带着一丝不耐烦和懒散：“村东头发生了 一起命案，我们来了解一下情况。”

面对着警官证上显眼的国徽，她似乎知道没有别的办法，磨蹭了一会终究是让出门来，这几分钟的功夫已经把这群警察急出一身汗，满脑子都是可能存在的重要物证如果被销毁了怎么办。

雷思德进门扫视一圈，院里没有灯，全靠窗口透出的灯光照明，可视度很差。砖地上似有几个模模糊糊的鞋印，他使了个眼色给技侦，示意采集起来和案发现场的足迹做对比。

他没有跟着那中年女人进堂屋，一边说着简单了解一下情况就走不用倒水一边快步走进右手侧的东厢房，呼啦一掀门帘。

里屋墙角，逃过了蓝天保卫战而没有被扒光的灶台下冒着红彤彤的火焰，上面一口铸铁大锅，锅盖四周冒出白色的蒸汽来。

雷思德一边和越来越紧张的女主人唠着家常——“哟您这锅还用着呐？得有不少年了吧？现在烧秸秆不罚钱啊？这炖的啥啊，挺香！”——一边马不停蹄地走到里屋，没掀锅盖而是抓了旁边盆里浸水的丝瓜瓤子垫着把手，将锅一把提了起来。

沙莉默契地掀开旁边水缸的盖，哗哗几瓢浇下去，没等水汽散尽就戴着一次性手套拎出一团形状难辨、散发出刺鼻橡胶味的物体，似乎是烧熔了的聚氨酯鞋底，剩下的灰烬已经难以辨认了。

雷思德霍然转身，懒懒散散的片儿警消失不见，取而代之的是审讯室里和嫌疑人一耗就是四个小时的市局支队长：“这是什么？”

墙边的女人脸色灰暗：“是……是我的旧、旧鞋。”

“穿坏了不要了就在做饭时候填炉膛里烧？这味儿可够冲的。”他一手指着那灰扑扑的一团，一手插在休闲裤的口袋里，姿态放松且笃定。

就在此时，尚未正式开始的问话被匆忙进来的技侦打断了：“队长，院内地面上的鞋印和案发现场留下的足迹做了同一认定，初步确认是一双鞋留下的，四十二码运动鞋。疑似血迹已经提取了，准备和受害者的DNA进行对比。”

雷思德一点头，目光转回女主人身上：“你身高不足一米六，目测鞋码三十六，这双鞋不太可能是你的吧。丈夫和儿子在家吗？”

说着他又扫了一眼外间。里屋是灶台和橱柜，外间是明显新装的燃气炉和餐桌。桌子是很常见的棕红色木纹，方形，四边下分别有一块可折叠的板子，抬上来就是一张圆桌。此时那桌子正靠墙摆着，剩下的三边各放了一副碗筷。

又一个侦查员的脑袋从门帘后探出来：“长官，户籍资料拿来了，一共四口人，”沙莉看他一眼，雷思德没有动，等着侦察员继续说下去。“户主因为脑溢血引发的偏瘫无法行走，在上房。他说老母亲住西厢房，自己的儿子则在南方打工，不在家。”

“男主人的鞋码？”

“四零。”

“男主人既然无法行走，那么想必很难下三级台到厢房吃饭。”雷思德慢慢地说：“这双筷子是给谁的？”

没有应答。

“如果来客人应该会在堂屋摆桌子上酒菜，不会在这里。”他又掀开锅盖瞅了一眼。“是不是儿子回来了？”

依旧沉默。

雷思德叹口气，开始安排工作：“有包庇罪嫌疑，先控制起来吧。技侦把燃烧物提取一下，看看能不能分离秸秆和人造纤维，实在有必要再跑PCR。堂屋搜完了吗？有没有四十二码的鞋？拿去问老太太是不是她孙儿的——确认了是吧？好，小伙子办事挺利索——出一个小组梳理这家的人际关系和行动轨迹，重点是儿子，亲朋好友也都筛一遍，注意有交通工具的，自行车和人力三轮不算！

“法医那边有新发现吗？行让安德森他们先回去写尸检报告吧，找个人给他们开车，别让我局珍贵的法医资源因为疲劳驾驶折损在交通事故中。大队长和沙莉混编四个探组，保证每组至少一个本地警员，分散排查周边可能的藏身之处；再来个人给交管的兄弟们发个协查，今晚公路卡口汽车站火车站都注意一下，虽然我认为驾车或乘坐公共交通逃逸的可能性不大——”

他边说边往外走，出门前似乎突然被什么东西吸引了注意力，于是打开手机的手电筒功能照了一下墙根。那里堆着几根竹竿和一团杂乱无章的线，展开却是一张网。

“扳罾？”

雷思德想到适才自己掀锅时看到的内容物——本地特色熬小鱼，才反应过来丰利县是洼地，在这干旱的北方地区算得上水网纵横了，于是猛一抬头：“这附近是不是有河？”

还是那个反应挺快的小警员第一个跳出来答了：“有！有个渠，过了那片林子是大堤，是为了防着那渠涨水修的。”

“重点排查河流沿岸。”雷思德一声令下，所有人各自散开。

搜查持续了半夜。

沙莉带着人将嫌疑人从一座废弃了的桥下押到车里时已经过了十二点，县局对嫌疑人母亲的闻讯也终于有了进展：她承认了自己企图帮助儿子隐瞒犯罪行为的事实。

嫌疑人自述到外地后不久就被工友拉着开始赌博，一来二去不但没有攒下什么钱，还欠下了不大不小的一笔债。父亲三年前下地务农时突发脑溢血，祖母年迈，母亲要照顾两个人自然分身乏术，只能勉强打理那一亩三分田地。他成了家里唯一的收入来源。

他有时愧疚自己身为家中唯一的劳动力却欠下赌债，但又难以脱身。正烦闷之际，母亲打来电话说自己确诊了糖尿病，他索性丢下工作回家，也是为了躲债，却差点被债主追到家里。他合计两日，发现只有借钱还债一途。

他想到了住村东头的二伯一家。村里人大多沾亲带故，他儿时与这位二伯家的表哥还玩得很好，听说表哥现今在县里开了饭店，家境算得上十分殷实。

他将这个打算告诉母亲，没想到换来连连摇头。母亲告诉他，自己为了省点买菜钱有时会拿了扳罾，到西边的渠里捞点小鱼下锅。村里有不少人闲暇时也喜欢掉两条鱼，但水浅鱼稀，没人拿这当正经营生。没想到二伯住在村东，却神不知鬼不觉地在西头河的上游拉了张拦河大网，从此鱼更越发少了。

于是他抄起一把斧子前去，准备先提借钱，若那老头不答应则理论鱼网的事情，理论不出来个结果就将那网砍断。

却不知那老头听说了他有赌瘾的事情，借钱二字还没说完就抄起扫帚要将他打出门去。自认气血方刚的年轻人哪有被年过半百的老人打得抱头鼠窜的道理？他抡起斧头就冲上去挥砍。

两个老人都倒下后他恢复了一点神智，双臂却仍像不听使唤一样，向着那已经吓呆了的七岁小男孩重重一击。男孩倒地的声响让他后退一步，紧接着狂奔而出，绕道回家，之后脱下作案时穿的衣物，将作案工具扔进河里，又洗净了身上的血迹，才躲起来。

他没有侥幸到以为自己能够逃脱，但不知出于本能还是别的缘故，终究是躲了。

他们连夜做了笔录，没任务的警员们在县局办公室七扭八歪睡倒了一片，将后半夜凑合过去。雷思德随身带的、市局统一配发的笔记本上又多了一笔。

他拍着大队长的肩膀让他多关照一下这一家余下的人，但他也不知道他们接下来的日子会怎样过。一时冲动造成的悲剧往往无法挽回，这样的案子他见过不少，不过说到底，哪一场恶性犯罪不是对两个、或者更多家庭的毁灭性打击呢？他能做的也不过是工作上尽己所能，逢年过节视问候一下这些无所依靠的家庭罢了；前者是责任，后者为道义。过了这么多年他已经学会了自我调节这一必备技能，以便在这个特殊岗位上坚持下来。

回市局的路上大部分或人心情沉重地补眠或心情沉重地开车，雷思德看出来了，也记下了回去要开导队员，不过现下还是让他们先把觉补上比较好，案子到这里还远远没有尘埃落定，新一天的工作已经在向他们招手了。

而他自己则坐在副驾驶对着个红色图标的手机APP内心骂骂咧咧：闲的没事干搞这劳什子玩意！好像一线警察一天天抓嫌犯、审犯人、开会、培训、写报告、偶尔出庭不够忙似的，还要学习、要答题、要每天达到一定积分——他昨天就又给忙忘了，不知道现在补上管不管用。

雷思德结束和现代科技每日例行相看两相厌后，打算在进市局之前整理一下仪容仪表，以免被当成前一天的抓毒或扫黄指标送进去。一扫后视镜他还真是被自己的尊容吓了一跳：抓乱的头发、没刮的胡茬、眼袋黑圈红血丝一样不少……

果然是老了吗？二十四小时不睡就这副德行？

他因为缺乏睡眠和严重的自我怀疑恍恍惚惚地下了车，习惯性扫视一圈市局拥挤的停车场——当初设计的时候就没想到全国机动车保有量三点一九亿的今天——看到了一辆面生的，京牌、黑色、大众——直到进门前一刻雷思德才如梦初醒，拉住沙莉的胳膊，缺水又被尼古丁折磨的声带发出沙哑而难以置信的声音：“大莉啊，是我眼花了还是那黑车真是辆辉腾？”


	3. “我可以看一下相关资料吗？”

回到局里雷思德先洗了个澡，反正笔录已经结了，报告也交了上去，汇报工作不急在这一时。

局里的浴室原本是为出现场的人准备的。市局毕竟是市局，专治各种地方上办不了的疑难杂案，虽然罕见，但一年到头少不得碰见几起麻烦的。有时候遇见高度腐败的尸体，细菌产生硫化氢气体带来的恶臭让他们都不好意思去污染附近的快捷酒店。于是局里两年前装修时顺应民意改装了几个淋浴间，其中使用率最高的除了法医办公室隔壁的，就是刑侦队旁边这个了。

人一旦困过了劲儿反而会变清醒，加之洗完澡又换了衣服，雷思德感觉自己心理上已经焕然一新，只是肉体上还没有缓过来，看着一副萎靡不振的样子。惨白的节能灯下，只有一双眼睛亮得吓人。

他揽镜自照三秒，终究觉得看不过眼，让群众见了有损人民警察的光辉形象，于是拎起剃须刀草草刮了一下胡茬，脸上带着水汽去敲副局长的门。

事实证明他的头脑再次背叛了他，维持着一片清明正常运转的假象，但事实上在他敲开门的时候齿轮才刚开始咔嗒咔嗒地归位，不然他决不会表现得像被人当头𤭢了一个啤酒瓶似的那么呆，且持续时间长达五分钟。

葛瑞森招呼他进去，同一时间，办公桌对面坐着的人优雅起身，站立和转身的动作都像事先练习过一样行云流水，礼貌地向他伸出一只右手。

自家上司介绍的内容根本没进到雷思德脑子里。他看着那人的黑西装，脑子里闪现的是楼下那辆价值二百多万、外观刻意低调的座驾——和这人风格一脉相承，一看就是他的——还有在同一地点，不到二十四小时前发生的对话：

“一个督导……”

“重点关注——”

“部里的。”

他稀里糊涂地握了手。

“……来指导刑侦工作，暂时就安排在你办公室的外间了。思德啊，记着要多多交流，好好配合。”

事儿多还不好糊弄。雷思德自动翻译了下，拿起葛瑞森推过来的蓝色文件夹，以老刑警的眼光不动声色地打量这位看着比他还年轻不少的督导员，调出了他应付上级专用的微笑，公事公办中带着一丝恰到好处的殷勤，可惜因为状态不好效果打了折扣，显得脸有点绷。

“谨遵葛副局教诲。丰利县那个案子，进展发到您邮箱了。作案工具被凶手沉河了还在打捞，不过口供很完整，现场遗留血迹的也匹配，不出意外的话应该可以移送起诉。”他说完稍微转了个身，注意脚尖朝向来人以显示态度认真：“久仰，我是刑侦队雷思德，不介意的话叫我老雷就行。我先带您去看办公室。”

希望他没看出来我刚才根本就没听见老葛说他名字。雷思德有那么一点点心虚，主动拉开门。

“不敢，论资历前辈比我长。您先请。”

他没回自己怎么称呼！面对不按套路出牌的对手，雷思德只能点点头在前面带路，边走边用身体挡住文件夹，掀开一角做贼似的瞄了眼：白底证件照旁，姓名栏那印着“麦考夫”三个字。

怪名字，不过和人倒挺配的。

他清清嗓子，介绍着沿路的部门：“这边有个小会议室，走廊走到头是洗手间，这边就是刑侦队的大办公室。”

他在门前站定，拉开门，毫不意外地发现里面倒了一片。昨天跟着出警的人基本都半死不活地趴在桌子上敲着键盘，办公室里弥漫着煎饼油条豆浆老豆腐等等食物混合起来的味道，不知道的还以为最里面那个门是食堂早点窗口。

看到他们进来，几个清醒的互相使着眼色开始叫人，胳膊肘在办公桌下撞来撞去。

“昨晚上连夜办了一起命案，精神面貌不佳，见笑了。”雷思德言简意赅，随后冲着办公室里就是一嗓子：“都给我醒醒！”

坐门口那个脑袋一点一点的小实习警吓得差点蹦起来，手忙脚乱地正了正作训服的帽子，还拿手背迅速抹了一下嘴角，“雷队早。”

雷思德点点头权当回答，向左挪了半步把麦考夫让出来。

他把葛瑞森介绍的后半截换种说法重复了一遍，在刑侦队众人不敢不热烈的掌声中，带着新同事进了疑似食堂窗口实为他办公室的那扇门。

葛瑞森动作很快，已经安排人布置好了。雷思德的办公室被隔成了两小间，公职人员根据级别不同对办公室面积有规定，原本就不大的地方中间横了一堵墙后更显得狭窄。外面一间原本放了几个文件柜、一套沙发茶几，兼做会客室，为了案子连轴转时就是他的卧室；里间是办公桌，他没有像有的领导习惯的那样配个玻璃门书柜，除了觉得没大用处外，空间也不允许。

这次葛瑞森叫人撤掉了外间的长沙发，茶几换了个小的，塞了张办公桌进去。为了给文件柜腾地方，雷思德自己的桌子被挪了个位置，上面乱得别具一格的文件堆却神奇地保持了原样。

一会问问是谁搬的，得请人家一顿食堂小炒。他记下一笔，决定出去打探一圈，搜刮一点早饭，顺便看一眼食堂今天中午的菜单。

现在他出来进去都得先经过麦考夫的办公室了，不免觉得有点束手束脚，说话也不是不说话也不是。出门前雷思德终究出于习惯问了句“你吃了吗”。从小到大街坊邻居打招呼都会来这么一句，他也做好了收到“谢谢我吃过了”这样回答的准备。没承想，麦考夫放下手里的公文包和档案袋，诚恳地摇摇头：“还没，不知雷支队长可否带我熟悉一下贵局的食堂？”

我就不该问。雷支队长沉默半晌，挤出一句“跟我来吧”，拧门把手时眼前清清楚楚浮现出一行大字，黑体加粗下划线一应俱全，在白的底色上触目惊心：接下来的日子，是不会好过了。

三楼食堂，他坐在硬邦邦的塑料凳上，对着一不锈钢碗小米粥和麦考夫相顾无言，尴尬的气氛几乎凝成固体。

早饭的高峰期已经过了，食堂里只剩下几个警员，稀稀拉拉地坐着，不时朝他们这边瞟几眼。麦考夫拿消毒柜里取出的黑色塑料筷子搛一只豆沙包，仿佛对大蒸箱蒸出来的速冻包子品质很满意似的慢慢吃着，时而打量两眼周围。明明是随意的神情，却给了雷思德一种他已经将所有信息收入囊中的感觉。

他们这一行干久了难免会有些职业病，下意识地观察周围环境便是其一，雷思德脑海中关于对方那“办公室行政岗”的标签轻飘飘地掉了。

他很快发现，在这位督察员愿意的情况下，他可以是个非常好的谈话对象，与之前办公室里不会看人脸色的样子简直判若两人。不过想想也对，能在省部级机关混得风生水起的人，总归是要有那么一两样真本事的。

麦考夫打探什么都是点到为止，得到想要的信息后就会巧妙地将谈话引到别的话题，一顿早点的功夫能从食堂承包的招投标问遍市局五层楼，连续不断的询问却不会让人觉得唐突或受到冒犯，如果去搞预审工作那成绩一定没得说。

专业上对他的能力表示赞赏并不代表雷思德吃这一套。他喜欢直来直去，正常情况并不介意帮新同事熟悉熟悉市局的人事情况，但讨厌被变着法儿地套话。长期警察工作养成的保密纪律让他对这种问话形式十分敏感，反而会更加谨慎，脸色也越发严肃。

“虽说市局是一个大家庭，刑侦经侦更是不分家，但毕竟是不同部门。我相信以您的权限在市局内可以畅通无阻，这方面的情况，经侦队的林支队长一定能提供更详尽的信息。这样，您慢慢吃，我先回办公室了。”他三两口吃完茶叶蛋，笑了笑，起身将餐盘放到回收处，留下一个潇洒背影的同时内心却叫苦不迭：论新领导来的第一天就把人家得罪了怎么办，以及隔壁林队如果知道自己把他卖了会不会狠狠宰他一顿……

坐在大办公室门口的还是那个实习生，这次他倒是不困了，见到雷思德时如同见到救世主一般凑了上来：“雷雷雷队！刚刚看守所来消息说上个礼拜收押那犯人啊，毒瘾犯了。因为之前交接的时候我们这边没有提过这个情况，他们一猜肯定是犯人没交代，所以特地通知我们一声。高哥已经去通知隔壁禁毒队了，打算安排重新提审，他让我告诉您一声。”

雷思德有些诧异，上周送走的犯人情况他记得很清楚，和人斗殴时用瑞士军刀捅了对方大腿，没想到割开了连专业人士都不一定能很快找到的股动脉。从案发现场的监控可以看出，当时受害人自己都没有意识到问题的严重性，他挥着拳头向前走了几步，才突然一个踉跄跌坐在地，继而倒了下去。

嫌疑人在发现被害人昏迷后拨打了急救电话，属于悔过表现，不过由于动脉受伤后出血量极大，被害人在急救中心的人员赶到时已经失去生命体征，最终这起案件被定性为故意伤害致人死亡。

原本案件应该由辖区民警侦办，但事发地处于两区交界处的一个KTV后巷，因此由市局负责。审讯过程很顺利，当时嫌疑人没用警方展示监控就全部交代了，并不像是个具有强烈反侦察意识、能瞒过警方的犯罪分子，何况吸毒本身是不构成犯罪的，对于这一违法行为的处罚，在故意伤害罪的刑罚处罚面前也是小巫见大巫。

难道他真的隐瞒了更严重的犯罪事实？雷思德不由得重视起来。他点了点头，环视一圈办公室后，对着小实习警仔细交代：“你让老高分别从禁毒和预审借一个人，这起案子是他主办的，情况他最熟悉，让他带着资料和这两个人去看守所重新提审，有必要的话深化一下对嫌疑人的背景调查。有疑点的话及时通知，没有的话回来之后把笔录拿给我。”

“是！”实习警敬了个礼转身跑了，浑身闪烁着和警犬队里第一次被撒出去的史宾格一样兴高采烈的光芒。

年轻人啊，雷思德说不上是好笑还是羡慕的摇摇头，准备回自己办公室把这起案件已经归档的资料调出来再过一遍。当初这起案子情节简单、口供清晰、证据链也完整，主持侦办的老高也是经验丰富的老刑警，因此他并没有全程参与，只是确保了各阶段工作正常完成。虽然从已经收集到的信息中不太可能发现新线索，但他还是得试试。

雷思德已经完全进入了工作状态，一时没有注意身后，进了办公室准备关门时他才发现麦考夫不知什么时候已经回来了，正靠在门框上看着他。本该是懒懒散散的一个姿势却被他做得很挺拔，目测超过一米八五的身高把办公室的门框衬得很矮，他站在下方却又丝毫不显得局促。

雷思德不知道他在自己后面跟了多长时间，但一定足够久，因为麦考夫的下一句话就是：“雷支队长，关于刚刚提到的那起案子，我可以看一下相关资料吗？”


	4. “你报备了吗？”

人家原本就是来监督工作的，断然没有不给看的道理。雷思德把电子化的资料翻出来压了一个压缩包，从口供到监控录像都包含在内，准备发送时才想起麦考夫的组织关系不在市局系统内，所以自己没有他的工作邮箱。

“你邮箱地址？”他从电脑屏幕后面抬起头，发现这会儿功夫人家已经退回自己办公室了，门没带上，只是虚掩着，动静轻得他都没发现。

雷思德没法，只能出去再问一遍，又想着这么出去一趟不值当，于是顺手把桌上的搪瓷大茶缸拿上。为了腾地方，办公室那他俩旧暖壶也被处理了，现在想接热水就得上外边去，溜达两步倒权当锻炼身体。

这一去他就发现有了新变化，不知什么时候，麦考夫的办公室墙角多出来个饮水机。不是大办公室里那种上面倒扣一个十八点九升容量蓝色塑料桶的，而是通体纯黑、玻璃质感、看起来就很贵的高级货，让他不由地问了一句：“警保处什么时候这么大方了？这待遇就是不一样。”

“是我个人购买的，没开发票不申请报销。试试？”

“不了不了。”雷思德端着茶缸要跑，想着正事别忘了，赶紧问了一句：“你邮箱地址给我写一下，我好把资料发给你。”

麦考夫点点头，一边说着“雷支队长效率挺高”一边写，一句话的功夫刚好写完。

原木色便签纸上一行黑色墨水正迅速变干，背后的胶粘处被仔细对折起来，拿着清爽不粘手。

讲究人呐。

雷思德默默感叹着，刚要接，麦考夫却收回手，指指他的搪瓷缸子：“你不是要去接水吗，等你回来我再给你，免得掀盖儿的时候不好拿，弄湿了还得再写一张。”

穷讲究。雷思德心里恶狠狠地骂一声，也不管这定语加得是否客观，勉强挂着个笑模样出去了。

端着茶水回来后他照着纸条输入邮箱地址，确认一遍，点着“发送”用力按下鼠标。叮铃一声，邮件成功发送，两个人隔着一堵墙一扇门，点开同一份文件——之前的嫌疑人背景调查。

这部分就没几张纸，大概是负责的警察觉得实在没必要，毕竟嫌疑人一不用追逃二没有案底，人已经在公安局审讯室里竹筒倒豆子了，还管那么多做什么？因此资料里除了身份证复印件就是一些基本个人信息，都是住址和工作单位之类笔录里也能找到的东西。雷思德登上警务通查了一下车牌号和开房记录，也没发现什么有价值的线索。

他重新整理了一下现有的信息，见没什么新思路便准备关掉窗口。这时一封新邮件弹了出来，是他刚刚发出去那封的回复，附件里有几张图片，点开一看，是一些监控录像截图。监控记录的是事发KTV前的路口，雷思德刚刚查了车牌号的那辆白色速锐出现在路灯下，一个月内被拍到了五次。

这个频率是不是过于高了？这家KTV并不在嫌疑人日常上下班的路线上，有些可疑。

不过雷思德一半关注点都在不相干的地方：两间办公室一共不到二十平米，走进来说话是能累死谁吗？

他翻了个白眼放下鼠标，迈三大步拉开门，探头：“你怎么拿到的监控录像？而且这么快就定位到了准确时间？”

“请交通局认识的人帮了个忙。别误会，我本来也有正常查阅道路监控的权限，只是想节省点时间，就不跑手续了。”麦考夫轻描淡写：“至于定位——结合他公司打卡机上的出勤记录和小区地下车库的出入记录，外出时间一目了然。”

顺着一个个监控捋行动路线是极耗费时间和精力的活计，每次刑侦人不够需要交通帮忙查的时候都求爷爷告奶奶的，某人很有眼力见地没去问找谁帮忙，更没问公司和物业怎么这么配合。废话，两小时之内调到信息打包发送还没用外勤换制服拿着证件跑腿？他在市局这么些年都没赶上过这等好事！

不过这些都不是重点。

“你是想说他去这家KTV的次数太频繁了吧。”

麦考夫点点头，“没错，而且时间间隔都在五到六天，非常规律。”

雷思德顶着一脸严肃神情缩了回去，声音顺着敞开一条缝的办公室门飘出来：“根据规定线索共享！我会标明是你查出来的！”

门还开着，他其实真不用提高分贝喊话。麦考夫摇摇头，正要应声“轻便”，外间的门就咣咣咣响了起来。

敲门显然是象征性的，因为下一秒把手就被咔嚓拧开了，是早上那个小实习警。

“雷队！案子得我们继续跟进啦！禁毒不管，据说是因——咦？”

年轻人显然还没太适应支队长办公室的新布局，说到一半才发现办公桌后坐着的并不是他雷队，而是早上那个看起来就很不好惹的干部，顿时整个人都瑟缩了一下。

“毛毛躁躁的，喊那么大声干嘛？你想让整栋楼都听见省得开案情会了是不是？”雷思德又从办公室冒出来，对自己的大嗓门浑然不觉：“别据说据说的，不专业，干咱们这行得是‘拿着证据来说话’！行啦说吧，老高他们那边有什么进展？”

“高、高哥他们拿到了一份新笔录，有线索，但是很难继续查，您看一下就知道了。”

雷思德皱着眉翻开笔录，类似的内容他保守估计也读过好几十万字。

“在别人的劝说下才开始用的”、“只是试试”、“不了解危害”，诸如此类，但这一次嫌疑人倒是有一点没说错：“他们告诉我，我也查过了，这不是毒品。”

他用的是一氧化二氮，危险化学品，常被称作“笑气”，长期吸食会对神经系统造成严重损伤。近年与它相关的案件呈大幅上升趋势，正逐渐成为一个棘手的社会问题。其不在刑法规定的毒品范围内，难以管控，大多数时候只能以非法贩卖危险化学品为罪名进行处理，在没有牵扯其他恶性案件的情况下不属于刑警或缉毒警的职权范围，因此能派出的警力也十分有限。

原本将案子移交禁毒的梦想这下算是破灭了，这条线索还是得由他们继续查下去。运气不好的话，他们能做的主要内容在很长一段内都会是枯燥乏味的排查和蹲点，最后很可能因为某个突发要案需要调用全部人手而不了了之；即使运气好拿到证据，最多也就是一个强制下架，属于吃力不讨好的那种活。

雷思德叹了口气：“去查一下KTV老板和近亲属的社会关系和名下资产吧。不着急，慢慢来，查好了给老高让他根据情况排个值班表去附近蹲着，一班两个人就行，弄好了一块儿给我拿过来。笔录我先留下了，再看看。”

“好的雷队。”实习警闻言乖乖蹿出去了，贴心地随手带上门，发出咣的一声巨响。

“这小孩儿刚来，一有点事就大呼小叫的，习惯就好。”看着某上级官员不为所动的脸色雷思德有些艰难地补了一句“……你别介意。”

言下之意您大人不计小人过，别跟还没正式毕业的学生仔计较。

麦考夫轻松地笑了一下，指指旁边的墙壁：“没事，这大办公室二三十人，动静不比他一个人大多了？”

不用侧耳倾听雷思德也能识别出外面闹哄哄的声音。这毕竟是市局，别人的突发状况是他们的工作常态，不可能指望每个人都安安静静缩在自己的格子间里做事。

平时他的办公室也是来往人流络绎不绝、电话铃声接连不断的，根本注意不到外面吵不吵，现在室内安静声音才比较明显。况且这墙的隔音已经相当不错了，要是在他住的小区，隔壁洗衣机甩干的声音他都能听得一清二楚。

他刚要为自己同事的职业素养和市局大楼的建设标准争辩两句，就被转移了话题。

“不过，看你的意思是想把他留下了？”

雷思德也不避讳，直说了：“实习期也快结束了，他过联考肯定没问题，愿意的话就留市局呗。这一批里他算不错的了，没有现在警校科班出身那股子常见的傲气，学东西不算多快但贵在人踏实，肯干活儿。高长健都跟我申请说要把人留在他们组了，我看他也挺乐意。”

麦考夫点点头：“工作确实挺积极的。叫什么名字？”

“你别是想着跟我抢人啊，”雷思德开玩笑道：“他叫石明恪。”

他所言不虚，小石动作很麻利，虽然老大说了不用急，但他还是午饭时间一过就将资料送来了。

“队长，这个老板是外地人，来新安不到五年。KTV是三年前开业的，租的场地；两套家庭住房都在他老婆名下，是本地拆迁户；比较值得注意的是他老婆的弟弟经营了一家酒吧，半年前北区分局有一次打架斗殴的报警记录，地点就是那儿，不过后来没有立案，双方私了了。”

“很细致。再到经侦那边让他们帮着查查银行流水吧，父母的账户也要查，还有KTV和酒吧的税务，林队那边我会打招呼的。哦对了还有通话记录，让技术处帮忙看一下，三个月内联络特别频繁的号码整理一份，标准嘛你这么一说他们就有数，不用操心。没有发现也不要紧，现在他们用社交软件联络的可能性更大。”

他想了想，又补充了一句：“三班倒蹲守太费人力了，KTV那边又是刚出了命案，哪怕真有事他们也会安生一阵子。排班表让老高先留着，经侦和技术处有发现之前我们先按兵不动。”

雷思德整个下午都耗在行政工作上。除了老百姓眼中抓贼破案的日常，他们的政治任务也不少，社区和中小学的普法宣传、技术岗的交流培训会，最近还有个学习领导人重要讲话并进行线上答题的活动，都需要一项一项地安排下去，收尾时已经过了下班时间。

他走出办公室时外间已经没人了，只有大办公室里工作还没完成的人和值班小警员从电脑屏幕后面探出头来冲他挥挥手。

回家后他切了一个土豆、一段葱、半根干辣椒和两瓣蒜，在抽油烟机的呼呼声中端出一盘并不怎么辣的酸辣土豆丝，剩下的嫩绿葱花被扔进泡了几片紫菜打了一颗蛋的滚水里，搅合成一碗香油味略重的紫菜蛋花汤，和附近菜市场买的麻酱烧饼一起下了肚。

买回来的烧饼直接装在塑料袋里上桌，于是这顿饭后除了刷锅只需洗一个盘子一个碗，雷思德对此很满意。

收拾好厨房后他在沙发上看了一场之前错过的球赛，却有些心不在焉，最后那几分钟比分已经没有悬念，他拿着车钥匙抛来抛去，在观众席上响起喝彩的时刻摁着遥控器关掉电视，将钥匙扔回门口的鞋柜上。

他披上外套，在下楼的同时摸出手机打了辆车，页面转换为地图和车辆信息时，一条新消息正好从屏幕上方弹出来。

“已出发，大约九点五十分到达。你报备了吗？”


	5. “警察同志你们能赶紧来看看不？”

“就是瑞金街南口靠地下通道那家，叫什么‘如昼’，你有印象吗？”

“嗯……他家开的时间不长却干得挺大，想必是有些人脉，听说也沾了些不干不净的生意。不过干这行，有几个光走正道儿的？”

女人说完轻轻笑了下，红唇贴着杯沿弯起来，耳坠上的银色流苏偶尔被帕灯扫到，闪出一片细碎的光。

城市规划不良的弊端在这一片被体现地淋漓尽致。早晚高峰道路拥堵，到了雨天街道积水，早年水泥厂的六层统建楼和平均层高二十二的商品房小区紧紧挨着，有些住户家里一天到头也见不到多少阳光。

在一片“理发染烫九折起”和“自助饺子二十一位”中间，有个不起眼的牌子上写着“梨园”。这店倒和戏曲没什么关系，店主也非绝世名伶，无非是因为这一片以前是个村子，村民多种雪梨，而老板又恰好名叫章骊。

周五的酒吧，晚上九十点钟顾客才刚开始进场，人坐得稀稀落落，音乐声也不大。雷思德坐在角落的卡座，面前一杯啤酒，在价格从低到高排列的酒单上是最上面那种，顶着一层泡沫。

“我又不是舍不得给你喝好的，你怎么每次都点同一种？”章骊叹了口气，点了点搁在桌面上的手机：“最近不是在筹备开分店的事嘛，我这几天都在盯装修，结果你一发消息二话不说过来了。就这待遇，不比店里那苏格兰进口威士忌值钱？”

“我这不是喝不惯嘛，否则还用得着你请？”雷思德毫不在意地笑笑，端起杯子抿了一口。

除非自己也是警察，否则一般人跟警察认识的过程一般不会多么愉快。看她现在的样子大概很难想到，章骊是作为家暴受害人认识雷思德的。

如今的支队长几年前是个下沉到基层锻炼的民警。派出所乱七八糟的杂事多，丢包丢手机的、被盗电动车的、邻居因为占车位打起来的，根本管不过来。俗话说清官难断家务事，这些鸡毛蒜皮的案件中又以家庭内部矛盾最难处理。

人人都知道家暴立案有难度，出警后十有八九演变成一致对外。正所谓多一事不如少一事，很多警察哪怕要担不负责任的骂名也不愿走程序，常常是劝两句就走。

这种姑息养奸的态度不出事则已，一出事常常是受害者演变成凶手的杀人案，影响很坏。雷思德那时比较年轻气盛，仗着自己是市局来的，硬是把案子接下了。

他挎着警八件在周边来来回回转了快一个月，和街坊邻居谈心、听墙角，连猫在绿化带里录音这种手段都用上了，也幸亏当年对取证手段的要求没有现在这么严格，执法记录仪也还没普及。

等到周边所有的流浪猫见到他都不再跑的时候，雷思德估摸着差不多了。他掐准时机从派出所拉了几个人，拉了电闸后敲门谎称物业，打了个出其不意，保护好现场后又一个电话把市局的法医叫来给受害人做伤情鉴定。那个案子因为证据充分，在口供并不理想的情况下顶着故意伤害造成轻伤的量刑上限判了三年。

暴力和精神以及经济上的控制几乎总是一同出现，长期生活在这种环境下带来的影响常常是终身的。很多施暴者在警察找上门后为了报复会采用更加残酷的手段，加之警方到场后常常因为证据不足不予立案，导致很多人根本不敢报警。

施暴者哪怕致人重伤被起诉，顶多也就判个十年以下的有期徒刑，对于受害者来说宛如一颗定时炸弹。哪怕是受害者中少数的“幸运儿”，成功立了案、判了刑，也有可能因为自身的心理障碍而难以逃离熟悉的生活环境，最终落回泥潭中。

章骊是个比较少见的例外。

从主动报案并保留证据的举动就可以看出她不是逆来顺受的那一类，宣判后没多久就开始策划如何自保。在一年后雷思德调回市局时，借钱开起来的“梨园”已经营业三个月了。

酒吧虽小，也有人借着发酒疯闹事的风险。她从木材市场找了几个人高马大的小伙子当员工，又请人稍微训练了一下，拉出来站成一排很有威慑力。

当年那人刑满释放时，雷思德也曾关注过她有没有被找麻烦，不过发现她似乎过得挺好。再之后见面就是因为一伙流窜作案的抢劫犯拿了钱后曾到她店里喝酒，章骊被要求配合调查了。

“梨园”生意红火后人来人往鱼龙混杂，雷思德便不时来打探一下消息，也按规定给点特情费。章骊正经来说并不算他的线人，而她如今也不缺那点钱，看的无非是雷思德当年帮她的情分。

“放心，最近我会叫人多盯着点儿的。”

“谢了。”雷思德看了看表，拎起外套和挎包。

这里做的是晚间到凌晨的生意，他却是要一早打卡上班的。之前熬的夜还没彻底缓过来，他今天是不想再十二点之后睡觉了。

因为不想从一群年轻的躯体间挤过去，他从后门溜了，准备绕到前面大道上再打个车。

橘红的路灯光晕中散落着行道树枝叶投下的阴影，他站在马路牙子上刚准备掏口袋，路边就有辆静止不动的黑车缓缓打了个双闪，时间恰到好处，透出股不紧不慢的劲儿来。

“麦考夫？”

他有点不确定，低声自言自语。车型车牌都是熟悉的，但驾驶座上那个体型壮硕的身影怎么看怎么不对。

倒不是说麦考夫看起来弱不禁风，雷思德自己可是货真价实一米八零的身高，单位统一体检结果不带虚报的，而麦考夫比他还要高上那么两寸，和特警队那帮站一起也不会显矮，只不过西装包裹着的身型偏向修长罢了，没有那么虎背熊腰。

他看起来那么精明，总不会搞到自己被绑架劫车吧。再说了，哪有绑架犯自己往警察眼前凑的。

雷思德眯了眯眼，从侧面慢慢靠过去，驾车者此时似乎接收到了什么指令，以受过训练般专业而精准的动作下车，拉开后排车门。

雷思德摸上后腰总是随身携带的手铐，又挪了两步。

一只手探出来冲他招了招，路灯下看得并不分明，但那镶着四颗纽扣的西装袖口倒十分眼熟，是白天才见过的。

他看见自己高高扬起的眉毛映在贴了单向透视膜的车窗上，然后一扭身毫不客气地坐了进去。

“单位还给你配了司机？”

“今天有事，不方便开车。”

那你怎么不打出租，雷思德腹诽。

麦考夫避重就轻地理所当然，拧上手中的钢笔盖，又补了一句：“我以为你会先问我怎么知道你在这里。”

“定位呗。”雷思德掏出了包里统一配发的双系统国产手机晃了晃，“我更想知道你为什么过来。”

“确认贵局情报方面的支出有落到实处。”

“……”

雷思德实是无言以对。局里的线人信息都在内网统一登记，倒不是查不着，但麦考夫才到一天，为了确认二百块钱的去向在街边蹲到十点半也未免过于热爱工作，他险险控制住自己翻白眼的冲动。

“同时也交流一下案件的最新进展 。”官员自顾自说了下去，仿若没注意到他垮下来的脸。

“没什么新进展，毕竟还在信息收集阶段。明天开案情会我会通知时间的，你不是必须到场，但想来的话绝对欢迎。不过我可提醒你，老高这人什么都好，就是慢性子，工作这么多年愣是没能改掉，做个报告跟念天书一样，明天要是他发言就有得受了。”

麦考夫似乎有些惊讶于他的毫无保留，视线向这边扫了一眼又转回车辆行驶方向上：“刑侦支队的同事关系似乎很融洽，想必是管理有方。”

“哪儿啊，干外勤的没点兄弟义气行吗？平常日子口互相使绊子就不怕行动的时候队友给你扔下？”雷思德想想那传说中的办公室政治就觉得脑仁儿疼。他工作快二十年见过的人形形色色，自认还是有几分看人的眼力，所以在录新人的时候一直都很谨慎。

路不长，性能优越的轿车在夜晚清净下来的街道上没有行驶多久，雷斯垂德就看到了自家小区大门。过减速带时他不禁默默感叹这好车的减震就是不一样，这后座确实宽敞，这真皮座椅也挺舒服。

眼见那司机又有下车为他开门的趋势，雷思德趁他要解安全带的时候赶紧自己跑了。

麦考夫似乎在后面说了一声“明天见”，他没听清也不敢随便应，只背着身挥挥手示意。

第二天雷思德果真睡过头了。第一遍闹钟他完全没听见，五分钟后自动响第二遍的时候才一骨碌爬起来冲进浴室。直到左手鸡蛋灌饼右手方向盘堵在红绿灯前的时候他还有点恍惚，总觉得自己在沙发上睡过去了，昨晚十点以后都在做梦。

案情会没啥可说的，无非是不同部门之间串一串现有计划，把工作细致安排下去的同时确保信息交流及时，很快就散了。

麦考夫倒是去了，坐在角落里摆弄着一个看起来挺贵的暗红色封皮笔记本，散会后不知道上哪去了，没回办公室。

雷思德倒是乐得如此。纪委、督查、政治处隔三岔五就得来问候一下他们，烦人是挺烦人的，习惯了也就那样，而且绝不会有人为查证二百块钱线人费的去向而自行加班。

就算是刚实习的小片警也能猜到麦考夫目的没那么简单，所以他现在看当事人多少有点膈应。

雷思德最后一个离开会议室，夹着一沓资料回去了。

他收拾收拾办公桌，用杯底剩的茶水恩泽了一番角落里那盆常年半死不活的文竹，然后打开电脑，看到隔壁沽城发了个请求协助寻找尸源的协查通告。

沽城临海，有河流穿城而过，因此每年都会打捞上一些“海漂”、“河漂”，雨季水位上涨时更多些。

有尸体不代表有恶性案件，意外溺水、跳河自杀的不在少数。这具尸体的死亡原因虽然不至于一目了然，但基本可以确定不是自杀或意外——因为他被分尸了。

警方内部系统的协查通告自然比面向社会征集信息的详细得多，除了文字还有专业刑摄拍下来的照片，雷思德点着鼠标一张张看过去。

死者头部与双手双脚均消失不见，断面即使因为腐败和鱼类啃噬受到影响也能看出十分整齐。自然条件下，肢体末端关节会随着尸体腐败而脱落，受害者若是穿着鞋子的话踝关节处就容易断裂，但这具尸体的腐败程度尚未达到那种地步。对于河海中的尸体，还有种可能是被船只螺旋桨切割而出现伤口，但其分布一般不会如此规律。

指纹和牙齿是判断身份的重要依据，失去这两项信息为寻找尸源造成了很大困难，只能一边发协查一边在失踪人口中进行比对，不成功就再扩大范围。

尸体上只有一个特征点比较值得注意，是个怪模怪样的纹身，像是几个偏旁部首和汉字拼起来的。纹身位置在胸口正中，极其显眼，但图样已经因为尸体腐败有些模糊了，技术处花了很长时间才勉强复原

雷思德看着现有信息皱了眉头。受害者为男性，身高在一米七五左右，根据耻骨联合判断年龄在四十五岁上下，属于高风险受害人。

“高风险”并不是对受害者而言，而是从凶手角度出发判断的的，原因也很简单：控制住一个身量高大的成年男性比制服老人、小孩或者瘦弱的女性困难多了，如果是抢劫杀人或绑架，很少有人会挑选这种对象动手。

初夏气温很高，受害者被抛尸河中顺流而下，被发现时距离推断的案发时间已经三天以上，尸体上可能遗留的信息也被破坏地差不多了，法医勘验后并没有获得特别有价值的线索，只能判断出是外伤造成大量出血导致死亡。

由于体表没有其他明显创口，四肢的断口没有生活反应，体内毒物检测也没有结果，法医推测致命伤应该在颈部，创口形成后被分尸的行为破坏了，无法准确判断作案工具。

雷思德看了一遍新安市最近接到报案的失踪人员信息，没发现符合的记录就去干别的了，受害人的信息却一直在脑子里盘旋。

外面乌云聚集隐隐有山雨欲来的样子，空气凝滞，半天下来他一直觉得不太踏实，下午又惊闻警保处养的金鱼死了一鱼缸。雷支队长瞅瞅墙上火红的社会主义核心价值观，感觉接下来将是自己唯物主义信仰接受考验的重大时刻。

与此同时，南区分局接警中心接到一通报警电话：“喂喂，我要报警！我租出去这房里恁大一股味儿，进去一看屋里全是红的，老多血了，警察同志你们能赶紧来看看不？”


	6. “那行，明儿见啊！”

市局刑侦队不成文规定第一条：没案子的时候尽量享受生活，不然工作就将是你生活的全部。

雷思德本人正是这条规定的忠实拥趸。

准时下班后他开车到海鲜市场拎了两斤大虾一条鲈鱼，准备在没有时间压力的情况下展现自己厨艺的正常水准。这些东西在他小区对面的菜市场也不是没有，只不过这里的更新鲜，而他平时因为不顺路很少来。

鲜虾在黑色大塑料袋里活蹦乱跳地扑腾着，交通广播正报道他所在的路段有些拥堵。一个路口雷思德硬是等了仨红灯才通过，这个时段，菜市场那条附近挤满电动三轮和自行车的小路他是绝对不敢开进去的，只能把车停在楼下走路去买菜，之后再把东西一起拿上去。

挑几样放冰箱不那么容易坏的菜买够一个礼拜的量，他提搂着大包小包上楼。空间不大的电梯里挤了辆电动车，推车的小女孩套着附近中学蓝白色的运动服，见他进来往里让了让。

雷思德看她有些眼熟，但这纯粹是因为他记人脸已经成了习惯，实际见面的次数并不多。这片区有两所不错的学校，很多家长会为了孩子的学籍买房。由于新建商品房的价格水涨船高，考虑二手房的也不在少数。如果他没记错的话，这孩子一家就是去年才搬进来的。

雷思德在这住的时间说起来也不算长也不算短，他是在六年前离婚时搬到这的。

开始时他只是想找个暂时落脚的地方，后来住久了就觉得反正一个人住一居室足够了，自己又不是特别在意周边环境小区绿化等等因素，于是在房东决定出手时干脆买了下来。

小区不算新，原房主给他打了个折，再加上住房公积金，他倒没有什么太重的还款压力。划片入学施行后周围的房价被生生拉高一大截，如果他想的话，完全可以卖掉这套在别处换个面积大点的，反正他又没孩子。但那时他已经住惯了，而且想想自己一年有小半年不是在局里就是在出差，再好的住处也是浪费。再加上搬家费时费力，他懒得折腾。

房子麻雀虽小五脏俱全的结果就是厨房在同一时间只能容纳一人作业，再多站一个都会挤得转不开身。

他用电饭锅焖上一锅米饭，把虾倒进不锈钢盆放到水槽里接水，又从橱柜里刨出一块包着报纸的、看起来干瘪到只剩原来一半大小的姜切丝。

鱼已经被摊主帮忙处理好了，开膛破肚，内脏取得很干净。他突然想对比一下鱼摊老板和市局法医主任取内脏的手艺，然后赶紧摇摇头把脑袋里不该出现的画面甩掉。

他抓了把盐给鱼里里外外按摩一遍，码了葱姜倒上蒸鱼豉油上锅蒸。等鱼的同时他挑着虾线，准备做个油闷大虾。

挑到一半时，他放在手边二十四小时不关机不静音的手机响了起来。雷思德看一眼联系人，在抹布上胡乱擦了两下手便去接：“喂，老柏？”

柏梁是南区分局警务指挥室主管联络的民警，当年和雷思德前后脚下到同一个派出所。他心宽体胖不喜欢跑外勤，因此对如今绝大部分时间都坐在办公室守着监控电话和内网的工作很满意。

这些年间二人不但工作上时有联络，私下关系也算不错，是难得闲暇时可以一起出去吃卤煮的那种程度。

雷思德一边接电话，一边把蒸着鱼的那个燃气灶转成中火。

“怎么，叫我吃饭？不如来我家，我这鱼刚上锅——”

“甭管什么鱼你今天估计都吃不上了，”电话那端冒出来一把幽幽的声音，隐约还能听到背景里叮铃铃的电话铃响。“白塔村有群众报警说自己租出的房屋内有大量血迹，初步勘验发现了一些……线索。沽城那案子你看了吧？我们怀疑跟那个有关。现场已经封了，啥都没动就等你们来呢，赶紧的吧。

“哦对了，友情提示：你路上嚼两块饼干得了，让在吃饭的也赶紧撂筷子，千万别吃什么油腻的东西，尤其是法医。”

雷思德挂断后和盘子里的虾大眼瞪小眼瞪了半分钟，然后一边关火，一边打给值班民警，让他通知组里的人。

到市局时车已经准备好了，安德森正带着实习的胡茉莉把勘察箱扔进后备箱，雷思德拉开车门，发现自己那理论上不属于支队编制的办公室室友正坐在后排。

“……你怎么在这？”

“有些资料要用连了内网的电脑查，过来时刚好执勤人员接到通知，我就留下了，免得再另叫人。”

如果人人都如此爱岗敬业，公安系统每年接到的群众投诉必定减半。雷思德脑子里转了十八种座位分配方案，最后无可奈何地蹦出五个字：“那就挤挤吧。”

于是五个人上了一辆车。值班民警小于开车，茉莉坐副驾，雷思德不得已被夹在后排中间，背挺得比上公开课的小学生还直。

白色捷达闪着红蓝警灯，在晚高峰后略微清净下来的街道上一路向南。

白塔村地处新安市南区城乡结合部，因为最近几年周边的村落陆续拆迁改造，不少人为了到时候多拿一些补偿款而动起了歪脑筋，村民间的摩擦也因此多了起来。

之前被采用的手段大多是占道违建，最近不知道是谁起的头，开始改变策略在原有的房顶上加盖彩钢结构。街坊邻居见状纷纷效仿，有些甚至不顾房屋的承重能力加盖三四层上去。各家好好的小院变得不见天日，原本红砖黑瓦的建筑群变成一片金属立方体，远远望去压抑而丑陋。

报案人刘老三出租的就是这么一栋“嫁接”房屋。

因为儿子在市里买了房不在村中长住，刘老三便自行将两处平房中较小的那个租出去了。

白塔村东南方向有个电子产品组装的大工厂，有些工人有家室不方便或不喜欢住宿舍的，都会考虑在外面租房。因此周边虽然多是村庄，但位置近价格又便宜的平房并不难租出去。

刘老三出租的房屋只有三间，坐北朝南，大门向东，院子西南角单独出来一间厕所，总面积不到二百平方米。房子东侧是条小路，通往北边的田地；西侧挨着邻居留出来的一小块菜畦，只有南边才在五十米之内有另一户人家的住房。

雷思德他们在看守现场的民警指挥下将车停在了外围，多亏小于技术好，才能把车倒进那么窄的胡同里。

房子东边的路是条土路，虽然民警尽职尽责地拉好了隔离带，但此时显然不可能从这里提取到什么有价值的线索了。这种胶泥地面在下过雨后泥泞不堪，干燥后又会立刻变得混凝土般坚硬，无数脚印车辙制造的沟壑在路灯下呈现出一片深浅不一的阴影，怕是连半个可供对比脚印都提取不出来。

穿戴好防护装备后他们走进现场。刘老三当初收了半年的租金还远没到期，这次会来是因为大队的人收电费时发现没人，就找到了房东头上。于是刘老三在晚饭后溜达过来，敲门发现确实没人应，就拿出备用的大门钥匙开了门，这才发现自家房子不知什么时候成了苍蝇的乐园。

血液中营养物质丰富，腐败并滋生昆虫的速度非常快。现场勘察时佩戴的一次性口罩和防毒面具都是为了避免污染和吸入有害气体，对气味的隔绝效果并不明显，在嗅觉和视觉的双重冲击下，连有经验的老勘察员都很难做到面不改色。雷思德知道，在场的年轻刑警看起来还算正常是因为他们已经出去吐过一轮了。

从血迹形态来看这里应该是第一现场，雷思德安排法医先分区进行血液样本采集。安德森抓住这个机会，一边用镊子夹着白花花的蠕虫扔进装了酒精的试管，一边给举着相机的茉莉讲解法医昆虫学的理论与实践。

只要看见现场发现的线索，正常人都会立刻联想到沽城的抛尸案，原因无他，指引这里发现的恰好是沽城那具无名男尸缺少的部分，受害人的头部、双手与双脚整齐排列在早已断电的冰箱里。

雷思德凑近观察了一会，旁边冷不丁传来一句“你认为是同一名受害人吗？”

他这才想起麦考夫也跟来了，而且没有丝毫作呕的迹象，只是不时皱眉调整长度略显不足的中号一次性手套。

“虽然不好草率判断，但直觉告诉我是同一起案子。”雷思德的声音在口罩后显得有些闷：“如果这种手法同时出现两起，我们的麻烦可就大了。”

他转头和介绍现场情况的民警交谈起来：“对不住，我们可能得跟分局借辆车装法医和勘察箱，过来时就开了一辆车。这些——”他指指冰箱，“重要物证，我们等会开原来那辆车拉回市局。”

“好嘞好嘞。”民警应声，转头把车钥匙交给小于，后者正拿着强光手电在容易留下指纹的电视机开关、门把手等表面照来照去。

雷思德摘掉手套，拿出手机通知上级。

葛瑞森此时八成正在看着电视泡脚，传来的声音懒洋洋中带着一丝警惕：“喂，雷思德？什么事？”

幸好这案子还不至于劳动副局长大驾，雷思德只是让他联系沽城警方比对DNA样本，如有必要的话后期作为主管领导负责对接，毕竟级别高的好办事。

“都提取完了？收队收队。安德森你们坐分局的车，于铮开车。尸块放咱们的车上我拉回去，麦考夫你？”

“双人工作制，我和你一辆车。”

“也行，你先上去吧。诶诶诶小于！你别急着走啊反正回去也是接着值班，车钥匙先给我。”

“对不起啊老大，真忘了。”于铮探出脑袋把钥匙抛给雷思德，然后一脚油门颠了出去。

红灯前雷思德缓缓踩下刹车，往旁边瞟了一眼。他感觉自己已经斟酌了半路，但这句话无论怎么问都像刚刨出来掰折了的白萝卜似的那么冲：“没看出来你也干过外勤？不出几十个现场一般人做不到这么淡定。”

麦考夫却仿若从话中品出了一丝赞赏，谦逊一笑：“还好，其实适应能力也可以通过一些技巧来提升，不过雷支队长经验丰富，想来并不需要。”

“活到老学到老嘛，再说也可以给我们新上岗的小同志培训培训啊。”

“一定知无不言。”

“那到时候可就拜托你了。对了吃夜宵吗？”

雷思德也觉得自己这话题的跨度有点大，解释道：“今晚法医和值班的都别想歇了，有的还是晚饭吃到一半就跑出来的，给他们捎点东西回去。放心，多你一个不多。附近这有家店营业时间比较长的，你在车里等我一下。”

说话间他已经在路边熄了火，刚关上车门又小跑着折回来敲敲窗：“哎，碰见交警可别让他们给贴了条啊，之前就出过这种事。虽然咱开的是警车，但我手头可没有文件证明是出来办案的，实在不行你就打开后备箱给他们看看物证吧。”

雷思德被自己逗得苦笑一下，这才走进店里。不一会他拎着几个大袋子出来，在后排放好后开回了市局停车场。

麦考夫原本应该在返回后立刻离开的，但他多留了几分钟，看到安德森和胡茉莉已经将采集的血样和指纹拿去分析；值班的民警正根据刘老三的笔录和租房合同上的签名寻找那位有重大嫌疑的租客；雷思德在办公室的大桌子上摆开塑料盒，招呼众人停下手里的活先吃点东西，自己却叼着从法医办公室冰箱里顺来的酸奶，将现有的线索一项一项写在白板上，地图和其他纸本文件则用磁贴固定。

桌子上放了三样热气腾腾的粥：咸口的海鲜、偏甜的南瓜和平实的大米绿豆，还有一些小菜，辣的不辣的都有，照顾了各人的口味。值班的小警察一边开玩笑说雷思德大夏天给他们喝粥，养生得简直像个老年人，一边很给面子地大快朵颐。

雷思德写完了把笔一扔，晃悠过来：“你真不来点？他家这饭店在南门外开了小十年了，味道还是可以的。”

麦考夫闻言摇摇头：“不了，我还有事。”

雷思德这才想起他之前提过自己是为了什么资料才来市局的，于是爽快地一挥手：“对对我都给忘了。那不耽误你了——开车了吗？那行，明儿见啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话：不多说了，各位，来吃雷雷（没做成）的油焖大虾 [夹菜.jpg]


	7. “阖家欢乐”

雷思德接到通知说沽城会来人，但他没想到会来这种级别的人。

因为犯罪手段残忍，社会影响恶劣，沽城市局对这起案件非常重视，派了个叫狄莫克的年轻中队长过来送样本。中队长倒还不算什么，主要是后面跟了个主动请缨的法医——退休后被返聘的沽城市局法医主任宋国祥。

宋国祥因为几十年间参与了不少重大案件的侦破，资历在整个北方地区的公安系统内都排得上号，有“沽城宋慈”之称。

传闻曾有领导想把他调到省厅主持工作，但被他以自己临近退休年事已高的理由谢绝了，就留在市里干基层，一把年纪了还时不时和年轻法医一起解剖，也算带出了不少人才。

不同单位的同事见了面少不了要寒暄一下，内容多是“上次表彰会是不是见过你？集体二等功吧？唉那阵也真是不容易……”或者“之前联合扫黑除恶还是多亏了当地兄弟们照顾……”之类。这次也不例外，四个人在副局长办公室的沙发上能凑一桌麻将。

“宋老这次还亲自出差，真是我们年轻一辈的楷模啊。”葛瑞森推推眼镜，起身倒上茶。

“老骨头也要活动活动嘛。再说我还没坐过这个城际高铁呢，正好公费旅游，呵呵呵。”

从沽城西站到新安的高铁全程不过十九分钟，老先生这旅程可够短暂的。雷思德一口灌下半杯安吉白片，心下道。

他和狄莫克各自拿出现场资料来交流通告上没有的细节，宋老也不甘示弱，从包里掏出一个证物袋撂在茶几上。雷思德定睛一看，发现里面是块颈椎。

“DNA比对的材料小狄已经送到技术处啦，不过我还有个比较快的法子，喏，这不嘛。因为怕出错，把尺骨和桡骨也带上了，双保险。”老法医拍了拍鼓鼓囊囊的手提包，从老花镜上方看他：“雷支队，我们去法医办公室坐坐？”

这种简单粗暴的比对方法在DNA鉴定技术出现之前也曾是主流手段之一，而且极为有效。只不过随着科技发展，不管是公众还是系统内对于物证的要求都越来越严格，DNA比对报告也就成了证据链中不可或缺的一环。

雷思德在新技术刚刚开始普及时也常有些不服气：靠现场物证和口供就能证明的东西，何必再去费时费力地做那劳什子凝胶电泳？这不是浪费纳税人的钱么？但不知时出于习惯还是纯粹因为他老了，他开始逐渐理解规定上这么要求的原因：不仅仅是为了审理定罪的过程中的万无一失，同时也是对他们执法人员的一种保护，就像如今出现场必备的执法记录仪一样。

虽然如此，老办法也是有其优越性的，省时或许是其中最显著的一点。技术处加急也需要半天才能出的比对结果，两截断骨只要往一块一合就能见分晓。

沽城市抛尸案发现躯干和白塔村发现的残肢显然属于同一人。

“叫葛副局安排成立专案组吧，小狄也联系咱们局的老汪先知会一声。”宋国祥戴着手套的手从受害人拼好的桡骨和手掌上移开，表情严峻地叹了口气：“分尸手段如此熟练，凶手显然有一定经验。而且依我的经验看，怕是会再次犯案呐。”

这次案情会挤了一屋子人。桌子一圈已经围着坐满了，有些人只能搬着凳子坐后面听，笔记本就放腿上。会议室角落那台老式空调柜机的制冷功能已经不太灵光，出风口格栅有气无力地上下摆动，发出的咔哒咔哒声倒是挺明显，冷风却只能吹到房间后三分之一，雷思德在最前面翻着PPT热得满头大汗。

他昨天到沽城跑了一趟，拉着值班的沙莉帮忙把现有资料连夜做了汇总。因为目前证据表明白塔村那间民房是案发的第一现场，专案组的工作地点就定在了新安市局，但由于是联合办案，沽城警方自然也要参与。

为了不在外地同仁面前给市局丢脸，雷思德很是费了一番功夫，结果麦考夫在进来的第三秒就成功打乱了他精心安排的座位，施施然坐在了雷支队长给自己留的那个位置上。

雷思德正把电脑连上投影仪，想让他坐一边去又想起来人家是领导，顿时没话说了。

“六月十二日早，沽城市永新河发现一具残缺男尸；当日晚，我市白塔村村民向派出所报案称出租屋内有大量血迹，经查发现的头颅、双手和双脚与沽城市发现的尸体DNA比对为同一人。”人到齐后雷思德立即开始，照例是先介绍基本情况，虽然大家都了解得差不多了。

“目前除了受害者的体貌特征，有人提出我们可以将受害者胸口的纹身作为线索确定尸源。但是，”雷思德翻到下一页，一张放大的图片出现在众人眼前：“经过法医和技术处的共同努力我们拿到了这张复原图。可以看出，刺青是在受害者死亡不久前才完成的，家人朋友很可能并不知情或没有印象，因此我认为不应将注意力过多放在这上面。下面请沽城市局狄莫克中队长做补充和总结，沙莉最后分配工作。”

拔出U盘后他才想起自己的位置被某人占了，只好憋屈地挤在麦考夫身后那张椅子上。官员这次也拿着他的暗红色笔记本，雷思德瞧着那封面应该是真皮的。一只黑色钢笔被虚虚握在手指间，但翻开的米黄色纸业上却没有一丝墨迹。

也是，毕竟他不用参与案件侦查，在一旁看着就成了。

雷思德翻开市局统一发的黑色笔记本，搁在膝盖上，找到没字的那页埋头写起来。

苦于线索不足，目前他们排查受害人身份的手段还是最简单的摸排走访，只不过变成了从白塔村的案发地向外辐射，好歹比沽城警方之前只能沿着河转悠强了不止一星半点。

凶手那边可以作为参考的特征跟受害人差不多，如果不能说更少的话。

这种私下的房屋租赁行为能签个合同就算不错了，房东虽然要了租客的身份证复印件，但证件照里那人须发浓密，半张脸都被劣质喷墨打印机糊成一团，名字一样的能在系统里找出万八千个，号码却显示查无此人。

根据屋主刘老三的说法，租他房子的年轻人听起来没有明显口音，但感觉上不像这边的人；长相过了这么久他也没啥印象了，只记得眉毛很浓；身高当时缺乏参考对象不好判断，只能说比他自己高不少。

可是刘老三净身高一米六四还驼背，在这北方城市的街道上随便拉一个年轻小伙子都比他高不少，这条线看来是指望不上了。

会议结束后办公室里还是空空荡荡，大部分警员都两人一组去出外勤了。雷思德漫无目的地转悠了一圈也准备出门，在 群里吆喝了一声有事打他电话别打办公室的座机之后就抬腿要走，结果发现警车差不多都被开出去了。

对他们来说私车公用是常态，油费也没处报销去。平时他不在意这个，但问题是他今天限号，被拍照之后再去和交警队扯皮会非常麻烦。

他站在自己办公室门口顿住了，麦考夫适时地抬起头：“开我的车？”

“不好吧……城乡结合部路况都比较差，你那辆车要是有个剐蹭——”

“有保险，而且我自己开车。”

言下之意出了事也不算你的，你怕什么。

“那——行吧。”雷思德不客气地答应下来，心想也让你看看我们犯罪现场之外的工作环境，走访时有些不配合的群众可比尸体难搞多了。

他们找到沙莉会和时，风风火火的副支正拿着手台训一个协警：“能不能多动动脑子？啊？业主群没有好歹也先联系物业把通告在每单元的布告板上贴一张再去挨家挨户转啊！不然这小区三个区每区八栋楼十八到二十四层不等两个单元一梯三户你告诉我你打算问到什么时候？嗯？”

着急上火容易乳腺增生。雷思德用眼神示意，把对讲机从她手里拿过来。

“哎小王啊，没事没事，咱的思路和做法呢都是正确的，就是顺序有点问题，下回你肯定就记住了。你沙莉姐就是急性子嘛，其实她也知道，现在谁不想赶紧破案好给受害者讨个公道？行了不浪费时间了，你快——”

“队长，”线路那头突然换成了一个女声，因为跑得急有点上气不接下气：“是我朱瑾。我们排查到一个老人，她说她儿子已经失踪四五天了，身高和体型都大致符合，但据了解她的儿子没有纹身。”

“地址？”

“二区四号楼，就最靠近大门那栋，一单元203。”

“我们马上就到。”雷思德下意识地转头伸手，却发现站在自己左侧的不知道什么时候变成了麦考夫，沙莉到一边的警车那喝水顺气去了。这时候他的动作已经收不回去了，习惯性地一挥手拍在了麦考夫肩胛骨处：“走吧，赶紧过去看看。”

没敢回头看官员脸上的表情，他心虚地先走一步。

没想到这看似费时的摸排方式却因为巧合而帮他们节省了时间。雷思德这么想着，拉开已经留了一条缝的防盗门。一条土狗警惕地守在门内，闻到陌生人的味道就叫起来。狗是村子里挺常见的黄四眉犬，不过养在居民楼里的雷思德见的倒是不多。

“阿黄，坐下。”

真是十条有八条都叫这个名字。雷思德象征性地敲了敲门走进去。六十多平米的两居室因为楼层低、小区内楼间距又小，所以采光不太好。屋子里四白落地，木制旧家具散发出经年使用带来的特殊气味，毛坯房的水泥地上潦草铺着层地板革，有些不平整的地方已经磨损到露出地面。

两个民警正坐在沙发上了解情况，为了避免打断被询问者的思路他们一般不会中途停下。雷思德不想打扰，就坐在沙发旁边的小马扎上听。麦考夫则站在门边，整个人仿佛自带屏障，和这种环境显得格格不入。

“既然儿子已经失踪了这么久，您为什么没有到派出所报案呢？”

“他——他脑子不好使，之前就走丢过好几回，人家派出所也不乐意管。我自己一个人，老胳膊老腿的，走也走不了多远。前天出去找就崴了脚，现在下楼都费劲，就想着再等等。以前他走个三五天也能自己找回来。”老太太说着拉起裤脚露出肿起的脚踝，上面贴了块膏药，因为关节活动变得皱巴巴的。

“您儿子身上有什么容易辨认的特征吗？”

“他身子右边、胳膊放下来贴着的那块有个米粒大的瘊子；脑门往上有个小时候从炕上摔下来留的疤，不到一公分，在头发里边，不大好找。”

朱瑾看了他一眼，雷思德轻轻点点头，女民警立刻发了消息给胡茉莉让她帮忙确认情况，得到肯定的答复后她再次开口：“请问您方便提供一点样本供我们进行DNA比对吗？”

老人点点头，没有泪如雨下，没有抓着民警的袖子不放，貌似平静地接受了自己唯一的孩子可能被害的事实。

日复一日看护不能自理的孩子是否已经消磨了她表达情感的能力？还是早有预感？

照顾儿子可能是她生活的全部意义了。

雷思德让朱瑾先拿着样本回局里检测，自己坐到了沙发上拿出警官证翻开，麦考夫也在一边落座，雷思德注意到他坐下前拽了拽沙发巾。

“双人工作制。”雷思德看他时他用口型无声道。这理由真是百试不爽，但雷思德现在也没空搭理他。

“我是市局刑侦支队支队长，算是刚刚那俩人的领导，不好意思要在您这多叨扰会儿了。”

他环视一周琢磨着用什么打开话题，最终视线定格在桌脚趴着的那只狗身上。

“是叫阿黄吧？看着得有七八岁了，也陪您不少年了吧？性子真好，小时候我姥家养过一条全黄的，也这么听话……”

他曾经很怕和受害者以及家属交流，或许面对家属时的恐惧比面对受害者本人还要多一些。

那是每个刚入行的小警察的必经之路：震惊的目光、无言涌出的泪水抑或响彻医院走廊的哭号；那些他无法回答的声嘶力竭的质问和难以回应的苦苦哀求，还有偶尔失控的暴力举动，都让人难以招架。

大多数人在干了他这么多年后都会习惯，不管是靠置身事外硬下心肠还是换位思考和同理心。

雷思德常觉得，其实大多数时候他们根本用不着将自己硬塞进对方的位置以求切身感受，因为那带来的荒诞感与无所适从会比感同身受更多。他们只需要暂时离开执法者的视角，往旁边挪那么一点点，尝试去理解就好了。

在太多苦难面前不变得麻木、不主动转身闭上眼已属难得，无论是对自己还是穿着同样制服的其他人，他都不想要求太多。

“好，出结果后我们会立即通知您，您有什么事也可以打我这个电话。”他放下一张名片收拾东西道别，关上门时把落灰松脱的春联一角往墙上摁了一下。

“阖家欢乐”，横批上这么写着。


	8. “不进来看看我有没有非法持有违禁药品吗？”

村里老一辈人都知道，他并非生来就是个疯子，恰恰相反，他曾被认为会是村里出的第一个大学生。

当年他的父亲因为上山下乡没能继续读书，和他的母亲结婚后便留在当地，对自己唯一儿子的期望就是好好学习，毕业后到大城市安家落户。

在父母的支持下，他是不用干什么活的。在同龄人帮着家里浇地割麦子打猪草的时候他连碗都不用洗，只管读书。家里那个连着拉绳的最亮的灯泡永远悬在他头顶，而父母则坐在昏暗的角落做些零活。

如果这样还考不上只能说明这个人实在没良心，或压根不是读书的材料，而他至少是个有点良心的普通人，所以他去了市一中，当时他所能去到的最好的高中，虽然如今在省里几所著名学校的光辉之下已经籍籍无名了。

不像那些深山中的孩子上学需要走几小时山路，学校离他家的距离算不上多远，而且出了村口就是平坦的公路。但若是想靠脚走还是不太现实，而且在缴了学杂费买了必需品后家里并没有余钱给他买自行车，当然，在交学费之前也不能。  
于是他住校了，半个月回家一次，在考试前甚至拉长到一个月。

入学后他很快发现，自己不是那种聪明的学生。不过三年间他成绩也算过得去，不出意外的话考上个大学还是没问题的。在那个年代，大学生是稀缺品种，能考上就足够父亲在村里抬头挺胸地走路，一边接别人递来的烟一边大声说：我供儿子读书的钱不白花！

像许多同样怀揣着对未来美好幻想的半大孩子一样，他走进了考场。

那时高考是在七月，他记得闷热到吊扇都转不动的天气和肆虐沿海的风暴，因为从那以后，每一天都是一样的难熬。

他没有考上。

当年读到高中的人不多，高考失利后会选择复读的更是少之又少，毕竟拿着个高中文凭已经能做很多事了。但他还是回到了熟悉的教室和宿舍。

有了之前的积累，他终于成为了最优秀的那些学生中的一员，有机会争取一纸重点大学的录取通知书。可愿意收他的却只有一个名不见经传的学院，在谁也没听说过的地方。

他很肯定自己没有发挥失常，那么出现问题的环节就已经超出他的控制范围。

父亲当年一起下乡插队的同学中有不少回了城，甚至进了机关单位工作，其中一个在某天告诉父亲，也许有人顶替他的位置上了大学，或篡改了他的志愿。

这坐实了父亲的猜想，他终于从屋角的长久的黑暗中转移到了灯泡下，在那里坐到半夜。烟斗飘出的烟雾盘旋上升，给本就昏黄的灯光蒙上又一层阴翳。然后他打点行装，在第二天清晨抛下打谷场上脱粒到一半的小麦和刚刚种下的玉米不顾，去了市里。

他要上访。

他曾经感谢父亲这位朋友为他们指了一条或许可行的路，而后来却转化成了理智控制下的感激中夹杂着情感上难以抑制的憎恨：与其给我遥远而不可触及的希望，倒不如蒙住我的眼睛、让我作为一个没有故事的普通人心安理得地继续生活下去。

可他劝得了自己却劝不了父亲：当年我不能得到的公平，如今再不能让人从儿子手中夺走。

没人能拦住他，除了他自己。

四十多岁本该是壮年，可这个被风雨吹打半生的男人却在奔波途中倒下了，不久后因为肺小细胞癌去世。像许多身患绝症而家境窘迫的人一样，父亲生前拒绝治疗，不过对于他的情况医生也表示束手无策。

出殡时他表现地悲痛欲绝。这没什么奇怪的，毕竟是亲父子。有些老人子孙满堂，在白事上大家甚至会比着哭，谁嗓门大、眼泪多没准就能多被夸两句孝顺，分家时也更有底气，乡亲们对此见怪不怪。

可头七之后慢慢就有人发觉，这孩子似乎不大对头了。

他不出去找工作也不下田忙活，如今这个只剩两人的家里里外外都是母亲在操持，而他常常攥着张有字的纸在村里晃来晃去，全然不管那是自己的旧课本还是别家拿来垫鸡蛋篮子的过期报纸，嘴里还念念有词，吐出大段大段谁也听不懂的课文来。

好在安安静静不会动手打人，是个文疯子。

老头没了孩子又疯了，村里人对他母亲的目光里多了几分同情，当然，指指点点说她命不好克亲戚的也不是没有。

无论别人说什么，日子还是要过的。

她像带小孩一样牵着儿子的手下地，教他干除草之类简单的活。后来发现这孩子虽说脑筋不灵光了但许多事还没忘，至少不会没事上河里游泳，前边有井眼也知道拐弯。

那就多干点吧，大小伙子喂了二十年喂到这么大个，不使白不使。

先是挑水，起先两桶水能洒到只剩个底，剩下的全浇田埂上，后来教会了他每次只打半桶才能勉强完成任务。镰刀之类的危险工具是决计不能给使的，一个不小心就得拉到卫生室打破伤风，但是他可以掰棒子，而且速度还很快。

玉米剥皮晾晒，她用改锥推掉一列玉米粒，儿子放下隔壁小孩被妈妈撕成两半的不及格考卷，坐在马扎上用大拇指把剩下的棒子粒儿挼下来，金黄的籽粒稀里哗啦落进铝制大洗衣盆里，剩下的棒子骨用来烧火。

她还养了只脾气温顺的土狗，每天摇着尾巴跑前跑后。土狗又生小狗，大门口的对联和房檐下的挂钱儿也被蘸着糨糊贴成北风里鲜亮的红，如此一年又一年。

家家户户有了座机，家家户户有了彩色电视；许多人家通了网，小轿车开始进出狭窄的胡同。然后有一天，村委会通知各家各户说这里已经被开发商买下，要开始改造。

他们要签协议，然后拿着暂住费各寻住处，直到三年五年或者更久之后再回到这片面目全非的土地上，住进建成的回迁房。

任何政策都不可能在如此之大的群体中获得全部支持。有些老人舍不得世代居住而自己也耕耘了一辈子的土地。他们已经和这里的一砖一瓦一同老去，再也搞不清小区、楼栋、单元、物业、防盗门以及电梯之类的东西，也不想在人生最后的岁月中再颠簸了。自然也有人将自己的父母推出来，打着诸如此类的旗号要求更高的补偿款或更大的平米数。为了达成目的，他们拒绝从房子里搬出去，成了钉子户。

这时候，精神受了刺激的小伙已经变成疯疯癫癫的中年人，而他们孤儿寡母哪里敢有什么意见。你让我搬，我搬就是了。

母亲收拾起大部分家具，翻着电话本请人帮忙找了房子和搬家公司，住进了这间出租屋。

但他在钢筋水泥的森林里经常迷路，这里的一切都与他过去半生的经验和认知不一样。母亲也老了，无法再时刻盯着他。他一不小心就会走失，每次都向着村庄的方向，可熟悉的平房与田野也不见了，眼前是全然陌生的景象。

他在缺少窗户的墙壁与散碎的瓷砖间漫游，在被瓦砾环绕的榆树下眺望，终于在一天傍晚，消失在了这片广阔的废墟之上。

延续二十余年闷热难耐而密不透风的夏日终于结束了。

法医确定了他的身份、缝合了他的身体，但他不能被火化，因为凶手还逍遥法外。雷思德目前能交给他母亲的，只有代表公安机关签发的死亡证明。

隋云雁。他看着解剖台上这个中年人的面孔，想着昨天短短几十分钟里得到的他一生的故事，在死亡证明的姓名栏填下他的名字——

会有人为你争取最后的正义。

他习惯性地抬起左手看看时间，在窗前来回走了两圈，然后一边往外走一边打了个电话。

“周大师，晚上有场子没啊？请你吃饭呗。

“就咱俩，什么事到时候再说，反正你肯定能办。好，好，那就七点，上哪儿我还没想好呢，下午发给你，挂了啊。”

这时他已经走到支队办公室门口，忽然想起什么似的退了两步：“小石！跟我去见受害者家属。”

“雷队，要不您还是带朱瑾姐去吧……？我实在不擅长对付这种场合啊。”他挠着头皮，看起来很为难，但雷思德毫不动摇。

“不行，今儿就是你了。你今天不去、明天不去、难道以后都不去？等你到了我这位置也不去，全推给女警官？”

“那不能够……”

“不能够就别磨叽了，限你一分半之内下楼到停车场。”他摆摆手，按了电梯。

这次就和昨天一样顺利，或者说，不顺利。老人很配合，但痛苦如果没有被表露，其他人也就没有安慰的空间。

关上门时他都不由得长出一口气，结果还没等他这口气喘完电话铃就响了起来。

“喂，雷思德？从如昼后门出来个人，看着不太对头，而且正常来说他们还没到营业时间。人已经在跟了，定位发你手机上。”

是章骊。她说完就挂断了，屏幕上同时弹出了一条实时定位分享。

雷思德看了眼时间，等回市局差不多也该下班了，于是雷支队决定今天光荣早退，幸好刚才出来时候开的是他自己的车。

他把还要值班的小石打发去坐公交——这孩子怎么好像一周七天有六天都在值班？别是有人总让他替晚班吧——然后把手机固定在支架上，开车顺着定位一路追过去。

能在北方街道大抵横平竖直、房屋多数坐北朝南的城市中找到道路如此错综复杂的建筑群也是十分不易。雷思德开着车在坑洼不平的水泥路上左冲右突，时刻警惕着和墙角或停放不规范的车辆发生剐蹭。

他开始觉得骑个自行车过来比较快了。

而且这里信号不好，定位更新变慢，他不得不多绕了几段路，直到看见前面那辆摩托熟悉的牌号才放心跟上去。银灰色景程紧随黑色铃木左转，前方，挡风玻璃正中出现了一个摇摇晃晃的身影。

铃木经过那人时为了避让稍微减速，随后开出了巷子。雷思德把车停随便在一个三角地锁彻底坏掉的车位上，熄火，从后视镜观察在单元门前突然静止的人影，看着看着在三十秒后终于忍不住下了车。

铺车位的青色花砖孔洞间已经长出一蓬蓬杂草来，楼房外墙上布满了老旧防盗窗淌下的锈痕。目标任务停在大敞的单元门外，雷思德走近后能看到他皱巴巴的紫衬衫。

不太常见的颜色，配上鸡窝一样乱还打卷的头发非常打眼，怪不得会被人盯上。而且这位仁兄穿的是长袖衬衫，在大夏天肩膀上还搭了件黑色长大衣，怎么看怎么像脑子有问题。

雷思德摸出支烟叼在嘴里，没点火，双手插兜向那边走去。

“动作快点，你们跟人的效率都这么低吗？”

周围空无一人，他只能是在跟自己说话了。雷思德做好了面对一个神智不清的瘾君子的准备，没想到对方竟先声夺人，还是如此不耐烦的语气。他不由得顿住一秒，随即调整过来，从善如流地两步登上台阶。

那个人毫不在意地倚着油漆剥落的门框，转过身来面对他。

这个年轻人长相和穿着可谓是一脉相承，如果不是脸盲症患者应该都能做到对他过目不忘，而雷思德就算没有在禁毒队的那几年经验也能确认自己的判断没错。

只消一眼他就能分辨，眼前这人确实不干净。

他比雷思德要高，但感觉上只有支队长一半宽，极高的鼻梁和颧骨将两颊衬得更加凹陷。

无论是镇静、兴奋还是致幻药物，服用过后人通常都会意识混乱、眼神涣散，可他居高临下盯着雷思德的目光却很清明。要么就是药物还未对中枢神经系统产生影响，要么就是——

“我还没打呢。”年轻人替他把后半截补全，仿佛完成了什么任务一样收回目光，发出声说不清是嗤笑还是哼哼的动静，扭头就走。

“警官先生，不进来看看我有没有非法持有违禁药品吗？”

雷思德感受到后腰处几乎和他融为一体的手铐令人安心的重量，低头钻进声控灯失灵的昏暗楼道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话：隋云雁这个名字（谐音）来自晏几道的《阮郎归》：  
> 天边金掌露成霜，云随雁字长。绿杯红袖趁重阳，人情似故乡。  
> 兰佩紫，菊簪黄，殷勤理旧狂。欲将沉醉换悲凉，清歌莫断肠。


	9. “人民警察为人民嘛”

那卷毛摇晃着一路走到顶楼。他虽然走得东倒西歪，却并不肯去扶那绿漆斑驳的栏杆或坑坑洼洼的墙壁。雷思德一路都在担心他一出溜栽下去，摔折那高而突出的鼻梁。

住宅楼表面看起来有六层，实际上是七层，开发商违规将阁楼也当商品房单卖了出去，没有电梯。

那个人在右手侧贴满小广告的门前停下，时间长到雷思德怀疑对方走错了地方，然后看着那扇防盗门笑了起来，全无欣喜，反倒有些轻蔑：“嗬，终于。”

雷思德没费心问他是什么意思。因为这人就算没嗑药也多多少少有点不太正常，想用常规方式跟他交流估计是白费功夫。

雷思德抱着胳膊看他将自己上上下下摸了一遍，在正儿八经在编人民警察面前毫不掩饰地将一小袋可疑的白色粉末掏出来又塞回去，最后终于在大衣内侧口袋里找到了不知怎么从裤兜非法潜逃的门钥匙。

喀啦一声，防盗门的主人显然并不太注重防盗，门根本没锁，只是带上了，钥匙转半圈就开。

那人毫不怜惜地伸手一推，内侧门把手咣当一下撞在墙上。

显然雷思德今天的惊讶份额还没花完。

开门正对的方向看装修原本是厨房，但目前的主要职能估计是实验室，或危险品化学品制造作坊。从设备的数量和种类上分析，雷思德毫不怀疑这个人在软件和硬件上都有能力自己合成冰毒。

但这都不算什么。

整套房子肉眼可见的部分均风格一致，进门右手侧的混乱程度跟厨房差不离，呈一片分不清是书房、客厅还是仓库的空间。远远看去，也就一张不知道从哪淘换来的单人沙发还坐得，而麦考夫正端坐其上，百无聊赖地转着一把黑伞。

不过好像确实快下雨了。

雷思德瞪着他，就算看见局长坐在这儿他也不可能比现在更惊讶了，不，应该说如果是局长在这他根本不会有当前一半惊讶。

见多识广的雷支队长抬手摸到一片胡茬，以确认自己的下巴还在原地。

“你怎么又来了？”

没想到现代科学技术当真发展到读心的程度了，心里想的啥有人替你说简直可喜可贺，就是不知道这小鬼用的什么设备？哦不对，他说“又”。

他们认识。

雷思德像第一次认识他一样看着那嗑药的——想起理论上来说自己还不算认识他，于是像第一次认识他一样看着麦考夫——又觉得自己可能也不算真正认识这个人，干脆抱着胳膊抬起下巴，全不管这肢体语言含着多浓重的自我防御意味，等着被提问者回答两个人共同的疑问。

雷思德总觉得麦考夫其人，哪怕每天都住在一间像这样破落的房子里也能表现出他根本不属于此地的气质，相应的，他也能在被质问的时候显得格外游刃有余。

那两个人比着赛似的，一个个脸上的笑容比劣质古装剧中的胶皮面具还要假，以至于雷思德怀疑他们只要轻轻一抖那笑就会落到地上，发出啪唧一声脆响。

“来看看你新换的居住环境，夏洛克。坦白来讲我对你的品味越发失望，这里比造甲街上那座房子还要差。”

夏洛克，没承想怪名子还能成对儿出来的，雷思德算见识了。

“承蒙关照，看完你可以滚了，快走不送。”

夏洛克将大衣扔到门边跟他自己一样瘦高的衣架子上，在他身后大门还开着。夏日傍晚，有那么一丝微风不辞辛劳地顺着楼道一路跟上来，从敞开的门洞进又从窗口出，把天长日久烟熏火燎染了灰黄色的镂花白窗纱吹得扬起来。

“我相信雷支队长还有些例行工作要做，作为你的监护人之一，我或许有必要留在现场。”

自己怎么就被点名了？还有监护人又是什么玩意？

“我是个有完全民事行为能力的成年人，我不需要监护人——”

“以你现在的状况？我看未必。”

在两边你来我往的唇枪舌剑间雷思德正要艰难地拿手指指自己，结果麦考夫一个眼色递过，他就不由自主地活动起来。

雷思德转脸冲着夏洛克，在门框上寻么块干净地方，拿食指敲了敲：“身份证拿出来看一下？”

夏洛克瞪了他一眼，翻箱倒柜去了，于是他又转向麦考夫。

“监护人？那你这活干的可够失职的。本热心市民已经给禁毒队打了个电话让他们牵狗过来，等会人到了你可别拦着。”

“一定配合民警同志工作。但恕我直言，你们在这里找不出什么东西来。”麦考夫依旧转着那把伞，明面上看不出什么情绪变化。

一般人说出这种话来可以算蓄意挑衅了，但搁他这没准还真就是善意提醒。

说话间卷毛两手指夹着身份证施舍般往他眼前一晃，还真叫夏洛克。

雷思德没带读卡器，看着摸着都没什么不对也就还给他了，翻出随身带的小本儿和圆珠笔，例行公事地开口。

“了解一下基本情况吧。姓名，夏洛克；出生日期……”他把刚刚看来的信息一股脑照抄上去，然后仰起脸，笔头冲下在纸上按了两下：“你吸毒吗？”

“我说不吸你信吗？”夏洛克从鼻子里出了口气儿，倚在墙上点了支烟：“既然叫了缉毒警来，你一刑侦的还费什么力气。”

“等人的时候总得找点事做，要么我们随便聊聊。”雷思德把本子塞回口袋里，看看这边又看看那边：“所以你俩到底什么关系？”

“很遗憾，夏洛克将我视为他的头号打击对象，所以我们应当算是不太和睦的——兄弟关系。”麦考夫为了配合他的话摊了摊手，一脸无辜。

雷思德发现人类的惊讶也是有极限的，过了一定程度之后就不会有感觉了；要么就是他潜意识作祟使内心早有预感，不然自己现在不会如此冷静：“你的意思是，你是他哥？不一个姓？”

“确实如此，这其中的渊源说来话长，雷支队长赏光的话，在禁毒队工作结束后我们可以找地方一叙。”麦考夫一边眉毛抬起，显出这是个富有建设性地提议，雷思德却并不想买账，哪怕对方请客也一样。

“免了，我还有约，也没时间跟你们在这耗。你刚刚可答应了啊，一会人上来记得配合。”他听到楼下警笛声由远及近，于是看了看表抬腿走人。

在楼下和来人简单交接之后雷思德重新打了火踩下油门，在晚高峰的车流中五米一徘徊地蹭到一家临街小门脸门口。几年没换的招牌红底黄字，周围一圈小彩灯早坏了几个，老板似乎没有修的意思，但就算他家不挂招牌雷思德也能摸过来。

这边停车位太不好找，路边和商铺前都停满了，倒也侧面说明店家生意红火。雷思德转了五分钟之后到底还是掉了个头，停到附近一家商场的收费停车场，再步行十分钟走过去。

他到得有点晚了，天色尚不至于全黑，但店里已经接近满座，幸亏提前订了位。

雷思德走过烟雾缭绕的大堂，左边一桌四个男人扶着啤酒瓶谈论出差见闻，右边两对家长对坐互相诉苦孩子考试成绩不佳，一张八人圆桌加了把椅子挤满了人给主位接风，靠墙的小桌围了三个年轻女孩子，不时用手扇着飘过来的烟。

他上楼，二楼是雅间，一扇门在他踏上楼梯转角时打开，钻出来个胖子探头叫服务员上啤酒，刚到饭点没多久就已经喝得满面红光。里面的人讨论着今年市一中的招生政策还有没有可操作的空间，漫出来的声音很快被那红脸胖子“嘭”地一关门压了回去。

他又上楼。三楼一半是个仓库，放着成箱的白酒和打包盒之类的东西，只有两张桌子，老板也只在下边实在没地方坐而来人又是熟客的时候才把人往这领，雷思德特意要了三楼的位置就是因为这一般没人。

而今天这里显然是有人的，正是他请的人。

那人已经十分不见外地自斟自酌起来，绿瓶小扁二倒了大半杯，见雷思德来了也只是抬了下眼皮：“晚了啊。”

“谁让你不等我的。”雷思德落座，打开消毒餐具的塑料包装。

“等个屁，反正等你来你也不喝。”中年人自顾自夹了颗油炸花生米，细嚼慢咽下去。

“这话说的，我不是请客么。菜点了没？别告诉我就一花生米啊，可甭紧着给我省钱。”

“我还不知道你？一个花生米一个豆腐丝儿得了，再多哪有地儿吃饸子。给你点了两样儿，肉三鲜和茴香鸡蛋。”

“行，还记得我口味——”雷思德拿桌子上的茶壶给自己倒了一杯分不清具体品种但看起来是红茶的带渣挂色热水，夹了口服务员刚送上的凉拌豆腐丝，“——多谢，这瓶里没醋了，麻烦换一瓶。”

服务员不一会拿了袋陈醋上来给他们续上，不是山西的，本市调料厂出品，倒也省得再兑水。

服务员返而复去之后对面人忍不住开口：“别磨叽了，赶紧说正事吧。”

“想请你牵个线。”雷思德说完一口灌下半杯茶水，被烫了舌头以至于一时间说不出话，给了对面可乘之机。

“怎么，老树发新芽枯木又开花，我们雷队长也想给自己找个人家了？”

“你少给我贫。”雷思德好不容易呲牙咧嘴地缓过来，夹了一筷子没沾辣椒油的豆腐丝，好歹借点凉意才能开口：“正经事，你还记得咱们班那个张什么衍么？就是跟你一样进了教育口那个。”

“人家叫张陶衍。你不是从上学那阵就不待见他么。”

“所以才托大师您牵线啊，谁不知道您交游广？”

雷思德和周归元以前是邻居兼同学，到现在少说有快三十年的交情，虽说进了不同的单位但联系还挺密切。周归元师范毕业后被分配到村小，如今在市里一所学校当后勤主任，雷思德还去过他们那做法制宣传。

因为他工作之余喜欢研究些易学风水之类颇具封建迷信嫌疑的东西，雷思德平时总叫他周大师。

这位大师既无仙风道骨也不像世外高人，总而言之长得不大符合一般人的想象，反而和他的本职工作挺相配：略显稀疏的头发、不大不小的肚腩，无论往教室后门还是学校大门一搁都是活生生的名片。

“老张现在高升啦。”他把瓶子里剩的酒倒干净，瓶口在杯沿磕了几下，抿了一口才慢悠悠地说道：“人家进市教育局了。你又没孩子要上学找他干嘛？为亲戚朋友家小孩儿可犯不着啊我跟你说。”

“我想让他帮忙打听点消息，不是关于什么招生政策的，老黄历了。”雷思德转着杯子沉吟，该透露多少信息的问题他已经想了一天，临了却发现自己还是没拿定主意。

他这边还思量着，那边却已经等不及了：“得，跟我玩保密规定是吧。您快甭说了，我就一传话的，今儿个知道这么多够了，细节留到下回饭桌上吧。但咱话说在前头，人家现在是大红人，我不保证能给你叫出来。”

“没事，我就……试试。”雷思德又喝了口水，这回没那么烫了。

他谢过上菜的服务员，咬了口刚上的饸子。

肉三鲜，店里特色是水馅，咬破薄而带点脆的皮就有汁水溢出来，碰上不会吃的能淌一醋碟。雷思德不知吃了这家多少饸子了，汤一点没浪费全咽下去，两个人各自吃了大半个之后周归元突然开了口：

“老雷，你还是忒喜欢给自己揽活儿。”

他说着，雷思德不置可否地笑了下。

“人民警察为人民嘛。”他吃完剩下那小半个才答话，说完，又夹了个茴香鸡蛋的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话：因为有些地区好像没有这个东西所以说明一下，茴香不是香料的那个小茴香，是绿绿的、毛绒绒的菜，如图。


	10. “怎么哪儿都有你！”

雷思德吃完饭没忘了给禁毒一中队今天出警那民警打个电话，对方当他查岗似的，语气诚惶诚恐：“啊那人尿检确实阳性啊，不过没有案底，问了情况之后批评教育几句就回去了……

“身上的东西？哦您说那袋白面是吧？验过了，硫酸奎宁，据他说是做实验用的。嗯嗯社区也打了招呼，但是那边您又不是不知道。老旧小区，物业什么的都跟没有一样，街道办也就那样，估计早晚二进宫……啊？家属？屋里没见着别人啊？”

没见着别人？雷思德一边掏家门钥匙一边皱起眉，从他下楼到其他警察上楼，几乎没有时间差，麦考夫长翅膀飞了不成？如果说他不想被别人知道自己和夏洛克的关系的话，也没交代自己不能说啊……

“酒吧的事问出来多少？”

“没多少，他说自己刚搬过来，进去之后人家估计看着面儿生，说不营业，就把他给请出来了。”

“行，随访要是有发现再通知我，酒吧那边我会让人继续跟。”

对面满口答应，雷思德却清楚这随访不可能勤得了。全市有记录的吸毒人员不知有多少，挨个关照的话整个市局的警力搭进去都不够。

等手头这案子有了喘气的空当自己再去问吧，还得对一下时间，如果夏洛克说的属实，那他们八成得另找目标了。

雷思德开了门把钥匙扔回包里，一边换上拖鞋一边发消息给章骊，问夏洛克在如昼的停留时长。他现在想到的事就得立刻去干，不然明天忙忘了也是非常有可能的。既然今天受害者的死亡证明签下去了，明天一早定然会有人闻风而动。

果不其然，第二天市局门口的记者挤得比信访局外的上访群众还积极，仿佛一旦报道了命案，发行量逐年下跌的新安日报就能有救一样。

他偷偷摸摸从侧门挤进去的时候幻想市局如果有个地下停车场该多好，又觉得做这种白日梦未免太为难这栋十二年高龄的老楼和当年中标的建筑公司。

刑侦队地盘内的场面也非常混乱，程度和大门口不相上下。三三两两叼着包子举着豆浆的警员凑在一块分配工作，前一天的消息洪流般涌来，但很快就干涸了——没找到有价值的线索，一群人赶着汇报完后便迅速作鸟兽散，接着干活去了。

现在的情况配上这种排查手段，通俗点说就是大海捞针。宋老是对的，以目前掌握的信息来看作案动机并不在常见范围内：受害者身上没有财务，没有遭受性侵害的痕迹，家庭关系简单不与人结仇，虽然是精神障碍者但是并无暴力倾向。凶手很可能是随机挑选的目标，从手法看很可能有相关的经验，不管目的如何都有可能再次作案。

如果再发现一起同类型案件，应该能给警方提供更多线索，可雷思德一旦发表任何一句有类似意思的言论，明天他就能上头条，并被扒下警服一脚踢出公安队伍。

所以除了继续排查别无他法。大部分人对这一套流程都很熟悉了，虽然案件性质这么恶劣的非常罕见，但和平常查抢包劫匪的流程差不多，只不过申请装备更麻烦，而上级催得更紧罢了。

雷思德被塞了满怀需要他签名的申请，艰难地走进办公室，反身带上门时收到了一句亲切地仿佛什么事儿都没发生过一样的问候：“雷支队长 ，早。”

“不早了。”他匆匆应道，接着往里走。

他不是不想问麦考夫，恰恰相反，问题太多了。关于他为什么会早自己一步出现在七楼那套破破烂烂的房子里，又为什么在其他警员到场前离开；关于他为何有一个和自己差异如此之大的兄弟——雷思德知道像麦考夫这种人有一万种办法把瞎话说得比真话还真，但不知是直觉还是什么东西作祟，他就信了这套说辞。

毕竟跟生活作风有问题的疑似无业游民攀亲戚对麦考夫可没好处，他又不是多博爱的人。

雷思德想问却不会问，不止是觉得有些部分算个人隐私，而且知道问了也多半听不着真话。麦考夫编套话本儿应付他都算赏光了，如果扔下句“无可奉告”也不奇怪。

他现在也没有时间和精力追究这种家庭伦理剧的细枝末节，眼下还有一桩命案等着他破呢。

到了这一天的末尾雷思德偷偷溜了号。他终究还是改了主意，抛开见鬼的兄弟关系不论，夏洛克可勉强算是案件的线索，不能还没捋完就断在他手里。

哥哥没法交流，他去撬弟弟的嘴还不行么。

于是在晚饭时间，雷思德揣上装了警证的钱包和手机出门。他连公文包都没带，双手插兜一副去食堂吃饭的样子，结果出门转脸就下了消防楼梯，走到后街打了辆出租。

到了他才发现敲门没人应，做笔录时留下的电话打过去没人接，社区一问三不知，托人查交通信息则发现了一条大大咧咧的进京记录——说好七日内不能离开登记居住地的呢？

雷思德愤愤地捋了把头发又赶回市局，这次别无他法，只能找麦考夫问个究竟了。到办公室已经是下班时间，带高级饮水机的工位早已人去椅空，雷思德忍气吞声等到第二天一早，却发现麦考夫丫的根本没来上班！

不想被发现自己在紧要关头分精力到别的案子上，他去葛瑞森那汇报约等于零的进度，不出所料被劈头盖脸说了一顿，抹抹脸上的唾沫星子，表示在副局长和督导的英明指导下大家一定夜以继日，案子不破决不放假——顺便委婉地问一句，督导人呢？

葛瑞森推推眼镜，一句回原岗位述职就把他打发走了。

雷思德回到自己的地盘——唯一的好处是这办公室暂时又全归他了——然后反手带上门。

几天来案子没有明显进展，压力却与日俱增，不仅有来自领导的还有来自社会的。市局官微自从开了之后就没有这么热闹过，负责管理账号的宣教警因为青光眼进了医院还不忘催他们赶紧开媒体吹风会。

雷思德正琢磨着怎么说服葛瑞森出面发言，办公桌上的电话就不失时机地响了起来。

“雷思德，刚来消息，沽城那边有新发现，你带个熟悉情况的跟着坐最近一趟高铁去，下楼上车吧。”葛瑞森说完就挂了，雷思德扒着窗台一看，一辆SUV正从停车场拐到大门口。他二话不说拎包下楼，路过大办公室随手抓了个无牵无挂无家室的拐走，顺便喊了一嗓子，让剩下的人有事都找沙莉。

宋国祥之前开完会已经回了沽城，留下狄莫克带着人在新安这边协助工作，市局给安排了住处，就在不远处特警队的宿舍。雷思德钻进后排，狄莫克已经先雷思德一步坐在了车里，显然是一进门或者还没进门就接到消息过来的，脸色苍白，正以两口一个的速度吃豆沙包。

“低血糖啦？”雷思德回头看看，从后备箱盖板上扒拉过一瓶纯净水，拧开递给他，对方有气无力地点点头。

“谢了。”狄莫克灌下半瓶，片刻后脸色好起来，抹抹脑门的汗。

于铮昨晚值了班，被雷思德从值班室的床上薅起来的时候脑袋还蒙着，紧接着就被塞进了副驾驶。他赶紧看着后视镜拨楞两下乱翘的头发，嘴先于身体的其他部分活蹦乱跳起来：“哟，小吕好久不见！下了班一块打排位啊？”

“忙叨死你算了，先把手头的案子结了再说吧！”被抓来开车的警保处警员压低声音骂他，雷思德赞同地哼了一声，往他炸毛的脑袋上点点：“学学人家那觉悟！再瞅瞅你，仪容仪表都打理不好！”

“您咋不说是谁把我从睡梦中扽起来的呢？！我现在心脏还砰砰的……”快三十的大小伙子捂着胸口一副娇弱状，眨巴两下睡意朦胧的眼。雷思德憋不住乐了，又扒拉瓶水扔给他：“那就喝口水压压惊，别一会到现场心脏病犯了。”

“哪儿能呢，支队长您的笑脸才是令人心率失衡的根源，您要是脾气再好点咱队里的女警都能不要工钱——嗷！”

雷思德收回刚刚贴在他后脖子上冰冰凉的手铐，得意地抱着胳膊向后靠在靠背上：“惯你这臭毛病，没大没小。”

到高铁站的路没多远，几句话的功夫就到了，开车的小警员把他们送到便返回市局。内勤给他们订的是最近一班车，到了一看还有七分钟停止检票。

三个人一路小跑着取了票又过安检，来不及看车厢号就冲上车，得到门内乘务员往下撇的嘴角作为规定时间内完成任务的奖励。赔着笑喘两口气定睛一看，好嘛！上的是八号车，座位在十六号！

于是他们又挤过八节车厢的狭窄过道，在二等座位上好不容易能吹吹空调，还没等落了汗，就见乘客又一窝蜂挤在车门等着下车了。

沽城警方派了车来接他们。从高铁站出发后开了很久，最后停在港口附近刚开始建设、人烟稀少的经济开发区。

“手法差不多，发现了类似的纹身。不过这次颈部只割了一刀，头颅没有完全分离，和躯干一起装在行李箱内，从海里打捞上来的，已经送到分局了。”宋国祥远远地走来，摘掉口罩，从裤子口袋里掏出一条很大的白手绢擦脸。

他挥手把充当司机的警察打发去取证，自己带他们往一栋建筑物内走：“剩下的在里边，应该是第一现场，发现得稍微早点。”

眼前的建筑看起来是半成品，灰色的混凝土和黑洞洞的门框窗框一同裸露着，周围除了成片生命力顽强的葎草就是建筑垃圾，路上是重型机械车轮留下的道道辙痕。

现场在一层的楼梯附近，和白塔村的出租屋完全不同，看起来整洁很多，血迹较少。

报案的是工地的工人。之前两个月工地因深度治理大气污染的行动而被下令停工，所以很少有人出入，现场也就一直没被发现。根据法医判断，这起案件发生的时间要早于白塔村那起至少三天。打捞上来的躯干因为被装在行李箱里沉入海中而保存状况较好，被遗留在现场的其他部分则已经完全腐坏了。

角落有一块焚烧留下的黑色痕迹，推测凶手应该在作案前铺了地膜之类的东西以便清理血迹，之后和衣物等一同烧毁。旅行箱中发现的尸体裹着塑料布，也证实了这一观点。

看完现场他们去了开发区分局，尸体已经被送往那里新建的全新风系统解剖实验室。

这次的受害者是女性，体型瘦小，身高不到一米五五，五十岁左右。

雷思德举着放大镜观察她胸口模糊的刺青：一个草字头、一个勹，中间一个“三”。他记得之前在随云雁身上看到的难以确认是“皿”还是“四”，这么说来应该是四了。

这是编号吗？难道说之前还有两个受害者？可剩下的部首又是什么意思？

目前来看两位受害者没有什么共同点，还需要进一步排查才能确认这次的受害人是否也有智力障碍或类似缺陷，不过从选择的对象来看，凶手的犯罪行为似乎在升级。已经有侦查员着手调查尸源。工地周围装了监控，但并没有做到完全覆盖，另一批警员在根据法医推断的死亡时间排查监控录像。

到沽城市局后就是开会。雷思德算见识了沽城市局刑侦队长的口若悬河，在没有线索的情况下也能叨叨半天，不出去说书说相声真是曲艺界的一大损失。会议中间不断有消息回报过来，一场下来所有人都腰酸背痛。

天气太热，中午吃食堂时雷思德没什么胃口，然而傍晚一到就饿。狄莫克在指挥自己中队的人手，于铮跟着去工地上询问建筑工人了，雷思德自己寻么了家附近刚开始营业的面馆。

一碗锅挑过凉水，拌西红柿茄丁卤和几样菜码，就这两瓣蒜呼噜下肚。雷思德吃完抽了张餐巾纸抹抹嘴，拎着没喝完的半瓶矿泉水出门，吹着风整理思路。

河流在东边不远处入海，从那个方向吹来的是带腥咸的海风。两岸人行步道的路灯还未亮起，对岸一座不知道是酒店还是什么的却大楼已经早早点亮，在广阔水面上投下亮闪闪的倒影。他趴在栏杆上看那影子随着水波一漾一漾，远处传来船只入港的汽笛声。

身后不知什么时候多了个影子。

火苗的红在黄昏的橙色光晕中一闪即逝。雷思德靠着栏杆回过头，第一次看见麦考夫的衬衫袖子卷到小臂一半，单手插袋，抽烟。

路边难得没有那辆黑车的踪迹，他忍了又忍，终于冒出来一句：“怎么哪儿都有你！”


	11. “这倒霉孩子”

“对他来说，在那样封闭的环境中度过哪怕一天都是难以忍受的折磨。而根据经验，当他无聊时周围人的精神都将承受莫大的压力。”

“我不想追究为什么他留案底或者不适合进强戒所，顺便一说，十个溺爱小孩的家长九个都会有这么一套理由，我只想知道我的线索在哪。”

“某个由专人看守的安全机构。”

那还不是和戒毒所差不多，雷思德险得翻白眼。

对面的人似乎看出了他眼球的运动趋势，于是顺着他的心声补了一句：“相比强制戒毒所略显……基础的设施，那里可以提供他实验所需的设备与材料。

“事实上，我正是为了此事前来：如果你仍然有向他当面询问的需求，我可以带你去见夏洛克，只不过他刚刚服用了美沙酮，恐怕无法提供更多有效信息。”

所以自己为什么要坐在这听麦考夫解释自己为了弟弟滥用职权的理由呢？他又不是搞纪检的。

雷思德一时气闷，抄起桌上的茶杯一饮而尽。紫砂小杯中的茶汤还不够他一口的分量，对灭火自然无济于事。他放下杯子，声音在被水润过后不知为何反而更哑了：“不用，我走不开。”

这栋二层建筑隐藏在离河不远的街道中，从选址看就是根本不想有客人来，而装修陈设又精细到每天满座也不一定能回本；老板小二一律无影无踪，落座时桌上的茶却冒烟又烫手，室内神秘主义氛围之浓厚让人简直不像行走在马列主义统治的疆域，如果是没见过世面的怕是要浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

麦考夫则像在自己老家一样泰然自若，执壶向杯中注入两泓碧水——其中一杯现在是见了底了。

这里当作私人茶室未免太大，可作为楼堂馆所又不够宽敞，雷思德只能猜测或许是某种会员制的茶——呃，茶道俱乐部。如果他再多呆一会没准能看出更多信息，但雷思德无意久留，喝完茶后就抹抹嘴站起来，没忘了拿上自己那半瓶矿泉水。

“回见。”他走到门口时回身补了一句，转头的动作尽可能迅速以避免神态被捕捉，同时懊恼自己是否礼貌地有些过分。

雷思德对自己犯蠢行为的回味时间通常都不会太长，几步路的功夫也就差不多了，刚巧这次又有电话及时打断了他，“喂喂，雷队。”

于铮的声音听着像是在什么非常空旷的室内，带点回音：“工地有发现。有工人称一名与白塔村那名租客相貌相近的人曾在这里当小工，符合对嫌疑人熟悉周边环境的要求。”

“知道了，我马上——”雷思德想起自己还在外面且并没有开车，于是改口：“我先去他们局里借辆车，很快就过去。对了，你们在那有几个人？用不用给你们带个晚饭？”

得到答复后雷思德刚挂断，就见一截车头打着双闪缓缓凑到他旁边。

“耽搁了许久，送雷支队长一程来赔罪，请吧。”这次没有司机，麦考夫降下半截驾驶座车窗，双手闲适地搭在方向盘上。

三十五分钟后，雷思德拎着一大兜子公安局食堂打包的三鲜炒粉出现在工地。下车时他瞄了一眼从轮胎到车门一半高都扑腾上灰土的漆面，摸摸鼻子，心中突然有些小人得志的畅快，爬土坡的动作都轻快不少。

镝灯炫目的白光自绿色密目安全网顶端亮起，塔吊上则是小红灯一闪一闪，映照出好不容易复工便不眠不休的工地。于铮小跑着过来迎他，接过塑料袋又递给雷思德一个黄色安全帽，带着他走向作为工人临时住所的板房。

彩钢板围出的房间内挤挤插插摆了一地小马扎，坐在上面的人不少都正端着不锈钢盆挥舞筷子，于是空间就在无数条手臂的动作中显得更加拥挤；电扇和排风扇同时卖力地工作着，却带不走一屋子汗水、饭食和香烟混杂的气味。

一个雷斯德不认识的民警在角落里正弯腰和工人确认着什么，隔着人群他听不清。于铮把晚饭交给小警员分发下去，自己拿了个板凳坐在屋外墙根，迫不及待地打开餐盒掰开一次性筷子，吞了两口就紧急求援：“队长，水——”

雷思德左右找不着，干脆把自己那半瓶递给他。

“唉噎着了噎着了。队长你真是的，也不知道给我们带几瓶水，光有这干巴巴的……好好，我说正经的。”于铮缓了口气，开始以一个稳定的节奏边吃边说。

“里边还在问着呢，不过基本上就是电话里说的那样。我们拿了刘老三收的那张身份证复印件过来，没想到还真有人指认说看着眼熟。包工头带来打工的基本都是同村或者附近村的村民，这人口音听着不太一样，也没有要和别人混熟的意思，抽烟都不跟大家一块，所以有人对他的印象比较深刻。同屋的说他之前在工地停工期间就结钱走了。”

“口音是？”

“有人说听着像本省西南山区一带的，也有人说不像省内的，目前还不清楚。”

雷思德点了点头，又问：“和工地负责人确认了吗？”

“问了，说是从人才市场找的月结，早就没印象了。”

“嗯，”雷思德摸着冒出胡茬的下巴，看着他郑重地吃掉留到最后的半个虾仁：“人才市场有人去了吗？从口音入手，尽可能确认地区。这个人之前也住工棚？还有什么遗留的生活痕迹没有？”

于铮摇摇头：“卷铺盖走的，那铺位早就住了别人了。”

“我猜可能有记录的监控画面也早就被覆盖了吧。”雷思德思考着，视线漫无目的地落在最近的一栋在建楼上。工人们轮班吃饭，现在也有很多戴着安全帽的身影在上面忙碌，几件外套挂在顶部裸露的钢筋束上，看起来是休息区。

“抽烟都不和大家一块……”他突然想到，之前麦考夫替夏洛克开脱时提到他记录过二百多种烟灰。

雷思德对着大灯眯了眯眼，转身走进室内，回头时笑了下：“虽然环保局这一刀切的规定挺不近人情的，但这次没准还真得谢谢他们。

“问问有没有人记得嫌疑人抽的烟是什么牌子，再去停工前他干活的楼上转转，捡捡烟头，说不定能有所发现。”

“是！”于铮答应一声，窜起来就要去叫人，雷思德赶紧把他拉住。“你当这是咱自己地盘呢？往后稍稍。”说着进去找了带队的中队长，把提出的思路大略讲了。那年轻人看着和狄莫克差不多年纪，大概是狄莫克提前打了招呼，所以并没有提出异议，听完就麻利地派人去了。雷思德道了谢，回头找自己的手下：“受害者那边狄莫克也不会耽搁，有消息记得及时通知，我就先回去了。”

“啊？队长你要把我自己——”

“——能照顾好自己。走了，有事找狄莫克，他会联系内勤给你安排住处。”雷思德不想再劳动一个人力送他，走了两步正琢磨这荒郊野岭该去哪打出租，抬头却猛然发现那黑玉蒙尘的车竟然还没走。未免在下属眼前失了面子，他在稍稍一顿后成功维持了镇定的步伐，走到近前。

勉强可以叫做停车场的开阔地除了一个摇摇欲坠的牌子什么都没有，照明的缺失使眼前的车辆比起好心人的顺风车更像绑架犯的作案工具，但雷思德反正已经习惯了，甚至还有余裕开个玩笑。

“久等了，沽城南站，谢谢师傅。”

“这个时间已经没有高铁了，雷支队长。”

“那沽城西——”

“最近的一列快车已经开始检票，而下一列要等到四十八分钟后，车程一小时五十三分。我正巧要回新安，雷支队长若不介意——”

“不麻烦了。”雷思德抹了把脸。虽然他很想让麦考夫为夏洛克的事多付出点儿代价，但和他在封闭的车厢里坐一个多时绝不是什么理想的方案，到最后一定会演变成对他自己的折磨。

“还是沽城西吧，谢了。”

坚持坐火车的结果就是到家时已经接近后半夜，这一天活动量大又睡得晚，雷思德隔天早上被闹钟叫起来的时候脑子几乎是懵的，挣扎了好一会才半合着眼摸到卫生间放水。

刷牙时他想起自己那辆车还被遗弃在市局停车场来着，不过没事，反正他等会要去的地方也是骑车比较合适。

二十分钟后，雷思德从地下室推出一辆久不见光的自行车，晃晃悠悠地骑着上了街。

此时刚过六点。因为是夏天，外头天色已经亮堂，不过行人尚少，且以出门遛弯的老年人和赶早读的中学生为主。

雷思德拨楞下车铃拐过街角，穿过馒头房中冒出来的一大团蒸汽，掠过笼里两只鹩哥的叫声结成的网，在果与叶同为碧色的葡萄藤下一闪，最后停在一扇半开的卷帘门前。

年轻时他会灵活地弯腰从下面钻进去，如今再那么做还不如把门卷上去省力，但他突然就很想试试。

“牛老板，”雷思德一边矮身进门一边招呼道，“六个火烧，再来个焖子，豆浆三碗带走。”

“驴肉火烧六个，单焖子一个，豆浆三杯——”老板冲过道后的厨房喊了一嗓子，顺便也算是和顾客确认菜单，然后他转过头，圆脸两侧的耳垂很大，中央浮现出一个熟练的笑容：“咸菜自己盛啊。”

雷思德在等火烧的间隙用小塑料袋装了半袋咸菜。他刚工作那阵工资不高吃得又多，这家芥菜丝腌得好，且二十年如一日地免费不限量供应，因此他常常靠干火烧配咸菜来填补胃里的空白，导致现在无论火烧里面有肉没肉他都得就点咸菜，才觉得这顿早点吃得完满。

像麦考夫那种人，八成不懂得体会桌上油渍总也擦不干净的小店的美味。他这么想着付了钱，接过老板递来的袋子挂在车把上骑远了。

自行车七绕八绕，进了一条掩映在大槐树枝叶下的胡同。

胡同的名字就叫槐花胡同，挤了不少灰砖灰瓦的小平房，不远处则是市里新开发的仿古建筑。新安本是没什么历史文化的地方，结果也不知是哪位高人，从故纸堆里扒拉出一本县志。里头捏面人扎风筝的描述最多也就三代人不过八十年，愣能给说成八百年家族传承，硬生生打造出来一条文化街企图提振经济。两相对比之下，新建的街道如同用化纤裁制的亮面大褂，摩擦间起了静电的那股毛毛躁躁的劲儿。

老街路面不平，许多地方砖石都被树根顶得凸了起来，车轮碾过时豆浆在杯子里直晃荡，好在是塑封的。胡同口坐着个穿白色跨栏背心配军绿敞怀马甲的老头，无论怎么看都是该拿退休金的年纪了，怀里抱着把京胡，一段西皮流水拉得摇头晃脑，仿佛他屁股底下不是小马扎而是三蹦子。

“曲二叔！”雷思德跳下车，从自行车尾架上解开出门前捆好的小箱：“给您带了两瓶凌春。还有这火烧，凉了就不脆了，赶紧进去吃吧。”

“这不年不节的，”曲松涛拉完一段，慢悠悠地开口道：“小雷子，你有何贵干呐？”

“请您帮忙看样东西。”雷思德也不客气，自己进门，把早点放在院子里刻着棋盘的石桌上，自己拿了个火烧就开始吃。老头放好乐器，到东厢房拿了盘子筷子出来。

“唐老叔呢？”

“天不亮就钓鱼去了，一会要是回来没准还能给你捎两条泥鳅。”老人走路时腿脚不大行，牙口倒是还好，吃东西也不慢，没多会儿就只剩两口豆浆吸溜着了。“说吧，看什么？”

雷思德于是从钱包里掏出一张折成小方块的纸：“我看着眼熟，料想您应该认得。”

“嗯……琴谱。”他眯起眼看了看，说：“进屋吧。”

雷思德跟着进了堂屋，八仙桌上方的墙上挂着集句行书对联，写的是“林间扫石安棋局，松下看云读道经”，中间一副写意山水，苍青的山和缭绕的云间几只飞鸟振翅，这几样陈设多年来都没有变过。

老头搬出一把蕉叶琴，先是缓慢地弹拨两个音，随后响起的乐声让雷思德怎么听怎么感觉有点耳熟，迫不及待地开口：“这是——”

“渭城曲。”老头因为被打断而不满地瞪他一眼，把琴放回去盖好。

阳关三叠……位置对不上，那么是数字还是……雷思德正试图将这个线索和案情联系起来，思路却被从院门口影壁那传出的兴高采烈的呼喊打断了，其语调之亲热难免让人以为是个溺爱孙子的爷爷：“涛涛！看我给你带什么回来了！”

曲松涛轻咳一声，开口提醒：“令鹤，小雷子来了。”

戴着眼镜的老人拎着塑料桶走进院子，在看到雷思德的时候更是喜笑颜开：“哎呀思德可好久没来了，快快快坐叔中午给你炖鱼。你瞅瞅！这鲫鱼！”

“不了唐叔，我还得赶紧上局里打卡上班去呢。那有火烧，您要是还没吃饭就拿饼铛热热。”许多条皱纹共同聚合成一个惋惜的表情，雷思德抱歉地笑了笑，跨上车：“多谢，我得空再来看您二老。”

“哎，”曲松涛站在门口，叫住他，手里不知何时已经换上了一杆烟袋锅：“你是为了白塔村那个案子吧？”

“是。”雷思德点点头，除此之外他不能多说，老人也没有追问，只是呼出口烟：“工作忙也别忒劳动自个儿，你老大不小的了，得注意养生。”

“您又比谁都明白了，那倒是少抽两口啊！”雷思德回头说完，脚下一蹬赶忙滑远。

“这倒霉孩子。”老头一乐，正准备再抽一口就把烟熄掉，却被厢房传来的声音震得手一抖：“老曲！赶紧过来帮我把这个鱼拾掇了！”

“来了来了……”他无奈地应道，轻轻带上大门走进院里。

门两侧的春联贴了小半年仍然鲜亮，大红洒金的纸上笔墨肆意飞扬。


	12. “没，是自杀。”

今天会议室里也黑压压地坐了一屋子人，要不是葛瑞森又被记者堵在门口了，八成也会过来。

沽城的警界同仁已经以极高的效率询问过了所有确认和嫌疑人打过照面的工人，综合众人提供的线索推断嫌疑人应该来自位于西本省南部、三省交界处的云松山地区，正在请专家进一步缩小范围。

他们还从一栋刚刚封顶的小型办公楼中提取了数十枚烟蒂样本，准备与参与这栋楼建筑工作的工人们进行比对，希望能以排除法提取到嫌疑人的DNA。

第二名受害人的身份也已经得到确认：女性，五十三岁，独居。有一个儿子在外地打工，似乎关系不太好，因为警方并没有收到任何失踪报告。受害者在市内一所私立高中做保洁工作，为了贴补家用常常出来拾荒，会出现在这附近大概是想在建筑垃圾中翻出些电线之类可以卖到废品回收站的物品。

讲完了新进展，雷思德调出两位受害人身上刺青图案的放大图片，把从曲老头那听来的话现学现卖一番，停了。

“那么关于凶手留下的这个线索，大家有什么看法，都说出来共同讨论一下。”他特意将目光在几个年轻刑警的脸上多停留了几秒，以示鼓励。

经验丰富的刑警有时反倒更有可能被思维定势困住，雷思德深知开阔的破案思路的重要性，因此在这种案情会上提倡所有人畅所欲言，哪怕是只参与外围工作的实习生也一样。

“队长，会不会是凶手的个人标记？他可能……是个古琴爱好者？”石明恪挤在屋子后部的人堆里，一手按着摊在膝盖上的笔记本，艰难地举起另一只手。

“两起案件的发生地确实在自东向西移动，而且凶手将受害者肢解后刻意将尸块分开放置，缀连成线，是不是为了地理原因？比如因为情感联结，他计划将最后一起放在某个特定的城市……但是这一点难以验证。”

“传递信息……”

“如果是密码，是否应该请省厅专家进行研究……”

虽然以正常人的思路去揣度连环杀手总会有偏差，但知道队里上上下下都在动脑子也是件好事，就是耳朵有点累。

雷思德揉揉肩颈，让沙莉带着几个人将他们的思路简单记录在大白板上，自己先回了办公室，长吁一口气在饮水机前填满半空的保温杯。

“我认为，凶手受人指使，作案手段的目的以激起社会反响为主，但并不排除同时兼具传递信息的效用。”

停顿。

“有可能是对某个人的警告。”

麦考夫的声音在背后响起，雷思德一顿，慢慢直起腰。

用词是谨慎的，然而从语调和表情中透露出的自信使雷思德有一种强烈的感觉，觉得麦考夫也许知道比他更多的信息。

但他没有问。

雷思德缓慢开口，不去思考自己的话听起来有多么像迎合或缺乏职业素养，因为事实恰巧如此，而他已经四十多岁了，早过了因为争强好胜故意和别人反着来的年纪：“我也是这么想的。”

麦考夫点点头，随即又扬扬下巴，善意地提醒道：“水，溢出来了。”

雷思德急急转身，脊椎发出抗议的咔吧声，眼睁睁地看着热水从过宽的杯口冒出来，顺着杯身最外侧那一溜飞流直下，完美地避开了格栅和下面的收集盘，在地上汇成一小滩。

“居然没有自动监测功能，你这个机子买亏了。”雷思德按下停止按钮的同时不忘点评，麦考夫抬抬眉毛不置可否。

也没准是别人送的，所以放办公室也不心疼，雷思德暗暗想到。他看着地上这点水，觉得去工具间拿墩布也是浪费，只好翻出自己窗台上由破洞毛巾改造的抹布蹲下去擦地。那块灰色布料上每一个细小线圈都以各自的角度支楞着，而作为一个整体时的坚硬程度又与雷思德遗忘在厨房抽屉深处的干海带不无相似之处。

夏天穿的裤子也有点绷了，他蹲下去时发觉。人年纪大了果然代谢慢，这两天跑来跑去原本应该瘦两斤才对，没想到自己还胖了。

大不了中午去食堂的时候少要一个花卷。雷思德盘算完毕，把抹布扔回窗台上，重新投入敲打进度报告的大业中。

午后实验室传回消息，说在采集的样本中发现了一份无主DNA，但在数据库中没有比对出结果。如果这是凶手的DNA，即说明他没有前科

雷思德喃喃地骂了一句，正准备挂断，却听到那一头猛然嘈杂起来：“等等！”

技术员的声音远了些，他举着听筒无意识地屏息，墙上石英钟滴答作响，秒针将将跳过两个大格时年轻技术员的声音再次贴近了：“系统查找到一位三十五岁男性，DNA比对相似度略高于百分之五十，来自云松矿区，三个月之前因为寻衅滋事进去了，现在还在当地看守所里关着。”

虽然到目前为止没有任何直接证据能证明他们提取到的样本属于凶手，雷思德还是觉得这个案子终于见到点亮光了：“好，你们正常上报，我会联系当地警方，辛苦了。”

云松矿区，年轻时他曾出差去过一次，感觉已经是上个世纪的事了，因此对那里的印象就如同纪录片中那种早期影像资料：灰黄色调、分辨率不高、镜头总是晃动。

在计划经济时代曾有大批人涌向矿山，那时在矿上工资高，而且从舞厅KTV到电影院和百货商店一应俱全，比在村子里的田埂上刨食好得多。

相应的治安也乱。各省市的打工者聚集一处，周边地区冒出大量不符合安全规定私人煤矿。雇佣童工、安全事故、明目张胆的色情交易、利益不均引发的争斗和贫富差距导致的抢劫屡见不鲜，老板们一边开着桑塔纳在外省挥金如土，一边害怕地不敢回家。

雷思德当年被刚成立不久正缺少人手的经侦队抽调，负责和同事一起将一个涉嫌非法经营的老板带回新安。那人不知靠什么手段打通了关系，敢在矿上卖香烟和私酿酒。雷思德后来总觉得他没那么干净，在得知毒品于矿区的流通情况之后。总之，烟酒老板的生意就和煤矿一样，风生水起。

而后市场经济的大浪毫不留情地将所有自巷道中生长出来的、关于财富与安稳的幻想打翻。数千人赖以生存的庞大机构迅速显示出它的臃肿和冗杂，像一只巨大的虫苟延残喘地爬行。雷思德见到时它已经只剩黑洞洞的空壳，曾经不眠不休运输矿土的传送带如触须般附着其上，建筑外墙还保留着当年模糊的大字标语。

这两年提倡环境保护和绿水青山，云松山区也开始打造淳朴民风，发展特色旅游，只是不知道效果如何。

有些顽疾根植于土壤，深埋在岩层的缝隙中，并不因为一茬人的出生和死去而消减。

雷思德结束回忆，联系了当地警局请求协助调查，过滤因寻衅滋事被捕犯人所有十五到五十岁之间的男性亲属，将近几个月都在外打工的列为重点对象。

此时已是下午四点，从新安到云松市中心有六个小时的车程，矿区则更远。雷思德想了想，还是抽调了两名警员赶往当地调查，并从看守所提审犯人，以深入了解他的家庭关系。

刑侦队的办公室里十座九空，如果在确认凶手身份和位置上他们没有更多能做的，那至少要保证在凶手逍遥法外的时间里没有再次作案的机会。

于铮在沽城的工作刚结束，好不容易回来就又被雷思德派出去，马不停蹄地跑到新安市西部流动人口较为密集的区域指导当地派出所的巡逻工作了。

在连环杀手的阴影下，新安和周围地市的治安最近倒是好了不少。丢电瓶的案子少了，有些半夜小偷小摸的干脆不敢再出门作案。这都得感谢葛瑞森。在应付记者时虽然不能夸大其词，但他也没对案情过多掩饰，还特意嘱咐负责市局社交媒体账号的内勤警员及时发警情通报。这样做一是因为媒体无论如何都能把他们想要的部分添油加醋地捅出来，二是觉得提高些警戒对民众来说也不是坏事。

面前的显示器上是技术处发来的DNA检测报告，雷思德对照着电脑，在需要提交的那本工作记录上写好今天的内容，捧着本子准备再去端详一下外面几乎被红蓝黑三色笔迹和潦草示意图占满的白板，看看有什么需要补充的。

电脑在他准备关机时适时地叮咚一声，弹出来一封新邮件。

他理解麦考夫不适应刑侦队在他带领下养成的相隔十米远大喊大叫的交流习惯，但还是不明白他人就在外面，为何不肯过来敲门而是偏要发邮件。更令人恼怒的是邮件里永远只说半截话，剩余的部分语焉不详，仿佛一位傲慢的指导老师出卷时故意锻炼学生分析题目的能力，或一名秘书为了将上级异想天开的规定用最为含蓄的方式表达出来而创造的文书模板。

这次的正文内容就只有一句话：“注意香烟。”

虽然没看过统计数据，但根据他自己的经验，烟民在警察队伍中的比例似乎异常高。雷思德清楚地记得二十年前师父一边吞云吐雾，一边指点他如何破译烟灰散落方式和香烟价格对应的消费水平所能透露出的信息，因此他昨天才会特意提醒于铮注意这条线。更别提随着技术发展，如今唾液所能提供的珍贵DNA样本了。

麦考夫肯定也看了检测报告，所以他说的不是DNA，而是某种雷思德因为观察力有限而无法识别的细节。如果他是个磨花了的手持放大镜，那麦考夫估计是台电子显微镜。

雷思德将图片放大又逆时针旋转，还是没能瞧出什么端倪。照片中的烟蒂甚至都没有品牌，看起来就是集市上装在蛇皮袋子里的碎烟和单侧封胶的窄薄白纸的组合品。硬要分析地话大概可以说卷烟的人动作熟练手很稳，但话说回来，能够干脆利落肢解两具尸体的人也不该患有帕金森。

他于是从门边向外探出脑袋，问问题之前先抛出一块安德森孝敬给他的鲜花饼：“有何赐教？”

塑料包装在桌子上滑了几厘米，被修长的食指截下，按住一角动弹不得。

他热衷，或者说习惯于以精心计算过的最省力方式达到最大的控制。雷思德恍然大悟，意识到麦考夫不想多走这几步路或许单纯是因为懒。

饮水机在他转动椅子就能够到的位置，打印机、文件夹和资料盒全部触手可及，麦考夫就像每一个懒得起身而选择隔着整间屋子进行垃圾投篮的人一样，只不过他选择在一开始就将字纸篓安置在最合适的位置，同时威逼利诱所有清洁人员不要随意挪动。

他可能不由自主地流露出了一丝笑意，因为麦考夫的视线在他脸上扫过时停了片刻，然后转回显示器上。

“根据我的粗浅了解——和夏洛克罗列在他网站上的烟灰研究完全无关，因为这不属于其中的任何一种——这枚烟蒂中并非乡村集市中随处可见的劣质烤烟，而是某种特供烟的原料之一。这不符合凶手所处的社会阶级，除非他在相关机构工作，或碰巧认识能获得这种烟叶的人。这或许支持了我们关于存在主使者的猜想，雷支队长。”

“有可能吧，但是凶手的影儿还没找着呢，现在说这个可能没大用。”雷思德歪头倚着门框，声音中难掩疲惫，获得一定进展后的等待往往最使人焦虑。

“审讯时想必用得上，而我相信距离那时候已经不远了。”

又来了，那种包含着礼貌使然的含蓄和藏不住的志得意满的微笑，你比蒙娜丽莎还神秘。淡看在他们目前同属一条战线的份上，雷思德还是扯了扯嘴角。

他单知道情感可以控制动作，却没想到反过来似乎也成立，雷思德深吸了口气，感觉多少轻松了一些：“那借你吉言。”

从时机上看他可能不该说这句话，因为下一秒里面的座机就响了起来。

“老雷啊，分局刚接到一个案子，可能会被转到你手上，我先提个醒。”能听出柏梁正坐在他自己买的加大办公椅上，啤酒肚一起一伏：“但也不一定啊，你还是先顾眼前的。”

“怎么，发现了新的尸体？和白塔村那起一样？还是升级了？”雷思德一口气提起来，语速都快了。

“没，是自杀。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无奖竞猜：雷雷蹲下来擦地的时候麦考夫在看哪？[doge]


	13. 　“出门记得拿伞！”

焦土，在禁止焚烧秸秆之后已经很难见到这种土地了，尤其现在还是夏天。

刺鼻的气味多半来自地面上防扬沙的绿色盖土网，在烧毁前已经被拉拽成皱缩的一团，因为建筑公司正准备为一条双向四车道公路开槽埋设管道。

周围大片都是建筑用地无人居住，火焰在夜空下烧了半天才有过路车辆驾驶员报警，明火被扑灭时尸体就和盖土网一样皱缩着，还要加上旁边的汽油桶，有机物烧焦的残骸不分你我。法医在消防队撤走后花了大力气进行分离，然后在化验过程中发现了甲基苯丙胺、也就是俗称的冰毒残留。

这都是雷思德从柏梁那听来的，他早过了为一起自杀跑现场的时候了。老柏没等分局按正常流程逐级上报而是直接打给他也未必是觉得案子多么十万火急，可能更多是因为过了下班时间却因为前一晚这突发的案件不得不留守而闲得没事干，于是花局里的电话费来给雷思德说书。

雷思德越听越觉着不对劲，拎起电话线卷来卷去：“既然是涉毒案件，分局心里没底也应该直接给老潘他们禁毒队啊？你说会转给我是几个意思？”

“我说的是可能，没准儿！雷思德你要是理解上级文件也敢这么不严谨我看你不定哪天又得下基层。”那边听起来像深吸了一口气，雷思德耐心等待他准备完毕：“死者身上没有任何物品可以证明身份所以背景调查还在进行中，不过有群众声称是死者父亲，六十一，带着个八九岁的小孩说是自己孙子，两个人都取了DNA，比对也已经在做了。”

“本地人？”

“对，应该是本地人。我知道你想说什么，事发地虽然是荒地但四面都有围挡，一般人也不上这来，基本上不是施工方就是熟悉周边环境的当地居民。如果比对成功的话就能确认了——这地以前不是大沈庄的吗？那老爷子就在南边不远的大沈庄社区活动中心看大门。”

“行吧，如果有新进展……”

“自个打听去。好家伙我可算下班了，拜拜啦您呐！”

啪。嘀，嘀，嘀，嘀。

话说一半就挂电话的都是混蛋。雷思德默默把听筒归位，瞄一眼显示屏又习惯性地抬眼看看钟，墙上的时间比桌上的慢了差不多一小时，秒针难以抗拒地心引力，在六和八之间徘徊。他从抽屉里翻出五号电池给表换上，觉得自己也该充充电了。

去食堂看看还有什么剩下的。雷思德把钱包揣裤兜里，拉开门瞅见麦考夫还在。

“去食堂？一起？”

他很奇怪麦考夫怎么能把两个连续的问句说的没有一点儿疑问语气，不过前一句没什么可反驳的，后一句答应也无伤大雅，于是点点头。等走在楼梯上他才反应过来自己海马体怕是出了什么问题，不然不会恰巧在点头的时刻忘了上回和麦考夫吃食堂的经历。

三楼，硬邦邦的塑料凳，这次面前的不锈钢碗里是黑米粥。

雷思德用勺子搅了搅碗里的混合物，后厨大师傅正擦洗锅碗瓢盆，也叮咣响了几声。他在金属协奏曲的掩盖下尽量不突兀地问一句：“夏洛克怎么样了？”

“生理机能尚可，因为被限制行动而无聊至痛不欲生——这是他的原话。没有真正引起警报的自杀行为，不过与此同时，康复所工作人员对心理咨询的需求倒是直线上升。”麦考夫短暂地提起嘴角：“他曾提出要见你。”

“我？”

“他对杀人分尸案有些未经验证的见解，不过我猜测你很忙，且不会有兴趣。”

“其实我还挺有兴趣的，可惜就算没有规章我也不敢随便采信他的话，临时改侦查方向葛瑞森非劈了我不可。不过听听倒也没事，他有什么具体的‘见解’？”

“夏洛克对凶手进行了一些被他称之为推理演绎的思考，得出了一些可供调查特点，虽然由于缺乏依据而难以形成全面印象，但我相信与支队目前的思路不谋而合。”

熟悉的微笑又回来了，麦考夫夹了片糖醋里脊慢条斯理地吃下去，雷思德也跟着尝了一口，发现食堂应该管这道菜叫糖醋里鸡，且白糖多得不成比例。

吃完饭他没打算走。重大案件侦办期间街头巡逻的密度比平时高出不少，雷思德倾向于让在外忙活了一天的警员尽量回家歇歇，尤其是那些有老婆孩子的。毕竟家庭环境对儿童成长至关重要，良好的亲子关系可以有效降低犯罪率——少年犯他不是没见过，培训时听过的发展心理学讲座也常忆常新。

扯远了，总之结果很明确：雷思德让负责排值班表的内勤小警员把自己也填了进去，所以今晚他得在市局留守。

哪怕一天多半时间都在空调房里度过，半袖衫上还是难免混杂了不止一个人的汗水气息，和烟味一起被时间和温度充分发酵。雷思德拎起来闻了闻，决定先去冲个澡。

抽屉里的一次性牙刷是上次培训时从宾馆拿的，为了应付从现场带回点什么生物检材的特殊状况，他柜里也总存着一套换洗衣物。

从淋浴间出来刚过十点，夏季天空彻底暗下没多会，笼罩着橘黄路灯和市中心玻璃大厦彩色霓虹灯的天顶略带紫色。被曝晒一天而发软的沥青路面延伸出向四面八方，分流成小街小巷后承载了不少支着小桌的烧烤摊。年轻人三五成群凑在一起时对连环杀手的阴影并不太在意，民警、交警和城市管理执法的工作人员合力才把这些违规进行室外烧烤的摊位劝走一部分。

从办公室窗口望出去的街道是寂静的，没有小贩敢在市局门口违规摆摊，只有路上行过的车辆和白杨树的影子。雷思德接了个电话，是被派出去的警员来报平安。

为了保证专案组每次行动都有两市警方共同参与，他们得去火车站接沽城局派的人，所以耽搁了一会，现在刚到矿区警方安排的住处，手续已经办好，明天一早就去看守所。

雷思德让他们好好休息，注意安全，这是直属领导对这些东奔西跑的年轻人最司空见惯的叮嘱，常见到到有些人会忘了其中包含着多朴素真切的祝愿，不管是听的人还是说的人。

大办公室空空荡荡，走廊里倒是能听到关着的会议室门后的声音。因为案件的缘故，局里对报上来的失踪也格外关注，大半夜的不能休息估计又是在核对什么线索，其实就算没有安排值班，晚上的市局大楼也从来都少不了人。

他没进去打扰，脖子上搭着条毛巾洗完澡直接去了值班休息室，开门的时候差点没被吓死。

“我——”他险险咽下后半句，惊魂未定：“你怎么跑这来了？我以为你吃完饭就走了。”

麦考夫坐在休息室的小沙发里，正对着门，手里的《新安日报》翻过一个版面。

他抬手指了指，雷思德啪嗒一声关上门后能看到一份值班表，像学校值日表一样拿透明胶贴在墙上，雷思德和麦考夫以端正的宋体五号并列着。

他恍惚记得这玩意在打印之前是有交给他过目的，可惜他没时间，在桌子上堆了一天之后和所有常态化事务文件一起签了字搬出去了，他现在连是谁拿走的都想不起来。

当事人现在就是追悔莫及。

值班室和以前几个人挤着就能凑合一晚、充满烟味的逼仄小房间大不相同了，密封条脱落的窗户前挂了纯色窗帘挡风，也不知道警保处那几个临近退休的老家伙是怎么想的，竟然订购了一批布艺沙发，和小茶几上的绿萝共同努力营造出温馨感，虽然那可怜的植物和办公室会议室的伙伴一样，挤在不够大且软趴趴的红褐色塑料盆里。

屋顶上也从吊扇改成了空调，但迫于空间狭窄，床还是那张上下铺的铁架床，靠墙角放了折叠行军床，在不打地铺的情况下屋里最多能塞三个人。

不过现在只有两个，或许就是因为这个原因才让满屋子充满对民警同志值班生活人性化关怀的物件组合起来显得格外诡异，半像学生宿舍半像——打住，他拒绝放任自己的联想能力一路狂奔。

沉默在空调运转的声响中蔓延，雷思德一屁股坐在床板上，听到在薄垫子底下木板发出令人忧虑的吱嘎声。

“你睡上铺吧。”他大度地开口：“我比较沉，怕翻个身给这玩意儿压塌。”

说完他才发觉麦考夫穿着他那身衬衫西裤爬梯子的画面有多难以想象，于是抓抓洗完后只用毛巾随便擦了擦，因此指向四面八方的头发：“或者……你比较习惯下铺？”

“都可以。”话是这么说，他却丝毫没有挪地方的意思。雷思德打量了一下，敏锐的侦察嗅觉很快找到了问题来源。

他用不带茧的手指头来回蹭蹭印染和布料一样粗糙的蓝白格子床单，开门出去了。片刻后，拎着一个拉边袋回来：“之前买的床单还没拆封。收货地址填错就送到局里来了，一直忘了拿回去，借你一晚上。”

“多谢。”麦考夫有点惊讶似的抬头看他一眼，雷思德一贯助人为乐却也不至于连叠被铺床都包了，只把袋子放到上铺，补充一句：“双人床大小的，你拆的时候别全拆开就能直接用了。”

“好。”

他没再管麦考夫，把毛巾搭在床头铁栏杆上，自己先朝里躺下了。

刑警生活帮他锻炼出的一项实用技能就是在恶劣条件下进入睡眠。多年前审讯规定中没有这么严格的保证犯人正常饮食和休息的条目，持续被强光照射加上连续审问足够使很多固执的犯人开口。有一回他们查了个卖淫团伙，一口气抓了二十几人，年轻的雷思德作为书记员被几个老刑警拎过来拎过去，连轴转了不知道多少个小时，差点在审讯室打起呼噜。那时他觉得自己哪怕被换到对面带拷的椅子上都能睡着，现在屋顶上小小的节能LED灯泡更是没什么影响了。

但是麦考夫关了灯，独留一盏台灯亮在窗边，微小的光团倒搅得他睡意全无，眼皮底下一片令人清醒的黑暗。

终于那黑暗更深了一层，他听到空调转换成睡眠模式时出风口扇的鸣响、布料被展开铺平的摩擦、头顶床板中一些纤维的断裂。

雷思德耐心等到所有窸窣声消失才开口：“麦考夫？”

“嗯。”

对方好像并不怎么意外他还醒着，当然他也没有费心掩盖自己并未入睡的事实，从呼吸频率就能轻易判断出来，基础技能了。

“你不像是睡过上下铺，挤过八人宿舍的。”

麦考夫笑，声波通过木板铁架子和一包荞麦皮震颤着钻进他耳朵里，他知道固体传声效果好，但或许是夜晚的静寂才能让一声轻笑显得这么清晰。

“很幸运，家中住房的面积可使我与夏洛克避免分享同一间卧室，否则天知道谁会先搬出家门；大学时期住校外，所以如你所言，我确实没有挤过八人宿舍。”

“哈，在我们队里没准哪天你能体验一下挤老普桑后座睡觉的滋味，这都算不错的了，以前蹲守时候真趴草丛哇。那大冬天的，雪都没化，一呆一晚上……单腿跪久了是真不行，年轻时候觉得没事，顶多回去贴两贴膏药，现在可不得了了，这右膝盖……我跟你说，明天指定下雨……”

后面还说了什么他记不清了，也不知道麦考夫有没有搭腔。早晨被卖房电话吵醒，雷思德挂掉后迷瞪片刻再起来，发现屋里就只剩他自己了。

接着是来自矿区的消息回传，他们到了当地才发现这个因寻衅滋事被捕的犯人智力不太好，多半是被人坑骗，跟着打架才进来的。他交待自己有个弟弟在外打工，态度倒是很配合，可惜除了名字和颠三倒四的相貌描述无法提供任何有价值线索，甚至没有可供查询的电话号码，好在户籍系统中能查到身份资料。

雷思德拎着打印机刚吐出来还温乎的照片冲进办公室，叫人赶紧组织见过嫌疑人外貌的工人和白塔村的出租房主进行辨认。一早听到有重大进展，众人俱是精神一振，争先恐后地往外跑，门边的石明恪自然不甘落后，长臂一展拉开门，一个人影挂在门把手上跟着门板栽进来：“哎哟！”

市局禁毒支队队长潘陆海揉着鼻子站直了：“雷思德，你们队还真是……生龙活虎哈。我从食堂下来正好路过，就省得再叫人传话了：昨天那起涉毒自焚的你听说了吧？我们查了查行动轨迹，好像和之前交给刑侦盯的那家酒吧有点关系。葛瑞森叫咱到他办公室一块开个小会，尽快把行动计划拿出来。”

“马上到。”雷思德谨慎地把重心移到左腿，注视着对方的背影消失在门后，然后扫了一眼窗外。

天色昏暗，路两侧白杨树的树冠摇晃，他看不见雨，但听得出来。

“出门记得拿伞！”他回头嘱咐一句，抓起笔记本和碳素笔快步走向副局长办公室。


	14. “今儿晚上我请！”

“雷思德，你也在市局干了不少年了，不会不了解流程。我就问一句：为什么没派人盯紧那个歌厅？”

葛瑞森作为副局长不可能不知道现在支队有多缺人，但雷思德还得硬着头皮解释，原因无他，屋里坐着个个年轻到西装都崭新的市委监察员，在沙发上靠笔直的姿势硬撑出刚正不阿的气势。

也不知他领导怎么想的，要是雷思德根本不会让这种新人自己出来，当然也有可能上级根本就没指望在此类机构巡查中查出点什么来，大家心照不宣，走个过场罢了。

“首先作为支队负责人我要自我检讨，对案件的重视程度不够，因为初步认定只涉及违禁化学品就没有派人持续跟进。”

而且本来这也不是我们的活，这句他当然憋着没说。

紧接着雷思德话锋一转：“另外葛局您也知道，我们和沽城联办的杀人分尸案现场留下的线索非常有限，需要大量人手摸排走访，现在整个刑警队没有任何一个人闲着——”

啪！

花了不知多少人心血汇集出来的厚厚案卷被拍在桌上，雷思德自己都扔习惯了，恨不得能比这还响，倒是那个监察员不太明显地往后挪了挪。

“那为什么没有进展？！你自己数数到现在过去几天了？上级信任我们不用我们立军令状不代表可以对自己没有要求，放着凶手逍遥法外，生怕没有第三个受害者吗！”

这可就问到点儿上了，他正好从善如流地接下去：“我们一定会发动全部警力加紧调查。另外，昨晚连夜赶往本省南部云松矿区的探组刚刚传回最近情报，我还没来得及给您。”

雷思德上前一步，垂在身侧的手抬起，递上一个蓝色塑料文件夹。葛瑞森接过瞄了一眼，合上放在鼠标垫旁边。“嗯，既然有了怀疑对象那就加快进度进行辨认，提前做好通缉和抓捕的准备。车辆装备和警保处确认好。还有，自焚案先由禁毒方面查着，刑侦随时协助，雷思德让人把之前收集到的关于那歌厅的资料整理好给潘队，不要有遗漏。

“老潘呢，可疑场所一定要盯紧。涉毒案件急不得，放长线钓大鱼。你也算身经百战了用不着我多说，啊，你们俩都赶紧回去主持工作。雷思德！明天一早我要看到凶手身份的报告！”

“是！”两人立正答道，一前一后走出去，关门时听到背后传来葛瑞森和蔼的声音：“这位小同志，你看我们市局的状况就是这样，目前实在……”

刑侦和禁毒两大支队长一块走出半条走廊才开口。“我回去就把如昼的信息发你，不过应该没啥大意义。你也知道，之前过失杀人那主就吸了点笑气，就算有更高级的交易他也根本没接触到，审了几回只交代出一个只有外号没有真名的上家，还不确定是不是KTV内部的人。我们队里派俩小年轻蹲了几班，也没抓到什么马脚。”

潘陆海点点头。作为一个缉毒警他从身高到五官都不太起眼，笑眯眯的时候甚至有点油滑，但正是这样毫无特征的形貌给了他卧底工作中的优势。虽然他是从沽城一个区分局升调到新安市局的，但在原本的辖区内也是一步一个脚印从基层做到副支队长的三级警监，论警衔比雷思德还高一级。

市里下来的这些人又是督导又是监察的，一个个的都嫌公安局不够忙。进门雷思德先腹诽着咕嘟咕嘟灌下大半杯茶水，这下麦考夫的饮水机他算是用熟了。

“你说各部门之间互相不通气也就算了，你们各级单位行动也不提前上下知会一声？”

麦考夫坐在椅子里不知对着什么资料，连头都懒得回：“此话怎讲？”

“一会儿纪检一会儿监察，上午省厅下午市委，还都挑最忙的时候来，合着是约好了？”

“哦？新安市政府派了监察员。”麦考夫终于舍得转过身来，赏给他一个了然的陈述句。

他提到“新安市政府”这五个字时疏远的语气再次提醒了雷思德，麦考夫不属于局里自己知根知底的民警，而是和刚才那小年轻一样，来监督工作的上级。他意识到自己好像牢骚发错了对象，于是想要及时闭嘴，但被麦考夫一牵话头又忍不住往下说。

“是，这会应该还在葛瑞森办公室里坐着呢。真不懂市里想干嘛，撤了监察局和检察院管反贪和职务犯罪的部门，又跑纪委监委去设什么纪检监察室。这干的不是一样的活儿么？还搞什么‘三不增’，硬说机构职数和编制一个不增，简直没事找——”麦考夫轻轻皱了下眉，雷思德猛地给舌头踩下刹车。

不过这皱眉似乎并不是对他，雷思德观察了一下麦考夫迅速恢复到面无表情的脸，似乎可以确认自己短时间内没有因攻击领导决策而被关小黑屋的风险，但为防万一还是补充了一句：“市政府坚决执行认真听取人民群众声音的政策，像我这样以普通市民的身份提出建议，打市长热线或者写信投意见箱都没问题的。”

麦考夫似乎被他的话娱乐到，嘴角上扬：“嗯，政府感谢您的意见，热心市民雷先生。”

电话铃声猛然响起。

“喂？”

“队长，”听筒里传来于铮气喘吁吁的声音，从背景里关门和打火的声音判断应该是刚窜上警车：“十四名工人指认了我们提供的照片，都是曾和嫌疑人一个宿舍或在同一区域工作的；小石询问的房主虽然不太确定，但也表示应该就是那个租客。”

能确定嫌疑人自然是好事，但雷思德颇有疑虑。首先户籍系统中的证件照质量都不高，离签发日期过了几年，人脸多少都会有点变化，再修饰一下外表，留个胡子戴个眼镜什么的都会给辨认带来很大难度。如果是经验丰富的侦查员或受过训练的专业图侦或许还较容易判断，普通群众轻易能认出来就比较罕见了，除非——此人并没有刻意遮掩，或外貌具有明显的特征。

但前者不符合常理，一般情况下犯罪者，无论是偷鸡摸狗的扒手还是杀人越货的匪徒都会尽量减少被认出面孔进而被捕的风险，而后者与他们掌握的情况也对不上。

雷思德调出之前的笔录，没一个人提到嫌疑人除了头发挺长眉毛挺浓之外有任何显著特征，他对比着证件照上的寸头男人，狐疑地问道：“他们是怎么确定就是这个人的？”

“据工人说是表情。”于铮坐在副驾驶上哗啦哗啦地翻着几份笔录：“他们声称嫌疑人平时没什么表情，就和照片上差不多，所以哪怕长相有点不同也能认出来。”

雷思德勉强接受了这个说法：“行吧，你们在回市局的路上了？雨天开慢点，一会去找技术处要拷贝查监控。”

行动轨迹、DNA比对、群众指认……刑侦队目前掌握的资料看似充足，实则有致命缺陷，因为整条思路都是建立在“突然消失的民工就是白塔村的神秘租客，并与杀人案有关”这一预设下的。他们至今没能从案发现场找到能证明烟头主人就是凶手的直接证据，而百分之五十的DNA相似度也不能保证样本和矿区那犯人的弟弟比对出的就会是百分之百——如果血缘上他们根本不是亲兄弟呢？

所以他们发不了通缉令也无法出动警力抓捕，哪怕找到人也只能以配合调查为理由带回来问讯，更何况现在连嫌疑人的影子都没发现。

“交通方面，白塔村是我们了解的最后一个落脚点，重点向西辐射到新安界，包括所有下辖县都发通告。注意那些市区县里来回跑的私人营运中巴车，其次是公共交通，最后是检查站。之前负责白塔村周围路段监控的探组没发现可疑人物，这次有了照片再试着对一遍，于铮带你那一组人去。

“建筑工地、招聘流程不严格的小工厂小作坊、浴池足疗店和其他流动人员密集场所尽量发动当地派出所警力进行排查；居住区的联系好街道办和居委会，不要太大张旗鼓，一中队负责联络。哦对了，辖区内那几个寺庙之类的宗教场所也不要遗漏。

“另外再来个人跟我去复……”雷思德话说到一半，从笔记本上抬头看到空荡荡的办公室，傻眼了。

虽然态度积极是好事，但这跑得未免也太快了……连个实习生都不给我剩下！

空巢老警雷思德痛心疾首地把笔记本捂在胸口，突然想起什么似的转身、拉开门：“我准备去复勘白塔村的案发现场。”

“好的。”麦考夫拎上雷思德在夏洛克那见到他时带在身边的黑伞，离开自己半天没挪一寸的办公椅。

银灰色车身破开雨幕，从主干道一路开上石子路。

雷思德自然不会把自己的私车和局里的老捷达一视同仁，这次停在了离现场远一些的路边，一侧是房屋一侧是田。麦考夫下车后撑起伞，表情凝重。

雷思德顺着他的视线看到胡同中已成泥浆的狭长地面，再瞅瞅他那双蒙着雨滴但依旧反射出低调光泽的皮鞋，掏出双一次性鞋套：“下回别穿太贵的鞋来市局。”

“这双也并不符合‘太贵’的定义。”

雷思德作势要把鞋套收回去，虽然一会进现场时他们还是得穿，但该做的样子不能少。

“——但还是感谢提醒。”麦考夫用两根手指轻巧地把那个蓝色小卷抽走，氯化聚乙烯在他掌心留下一阵轻飘飘、微微发热的摩擦感。

“进去吧。”他接过伞转身，好心地不去观赏讲究人弯腰穿鞋套的狼狈情状。

房子在取证完毕后已经大略整理过，但离恢复原状还有很大距离。刘老三曾经打过要求市局赔偿损失的主意，包括粗犷的室内装修和以被塞过尸块的可怜冰箱为代表的几件家电，但被叫去协助调查两回之后就没这个胆子了。

房屋外围的警戒线在雨中飘摇，封条也打湿了。大门钥匙作为证物保存在刑侦队档案科，雷思德专门打了报告借出来。

他戴着手套开了门。

复勘倒不是对取证警员和技侦人员的专业水平有怀疑，他只是想再来看看，寄希望于获得新的灵感。

手电雪亮的光令天花板上的灯管更显黯淡，光束移动着勾勒出雷思德推断中的凶手行动轨迹，脑海中模糊的身影这次有了面容。上次勘察时他们已确认凶手只将此地作为临时落脚点，没有长期居住。床板是光的，厨房燃气灶没有开火痕迹，一把电水壶倒是烧过水，但上面也没能提取出有效指纹。雷思德将犄角旮旯又检查一遍，除了墙角返潮多出来的霉斑并没有什么新发现。

麦考夫一直在屋外转悠，这时突然走到门口叫了他一声：“雷思德。”

“嗯？”雷思德原本蹲在地上，听到声音撑着右膝盖直起腰走过去：“咋了？”

麦考夫两步跨过院内红砖铺的地面，因为并非露天的原因地上只微微有点潮，头顶是雨水隔着两层彩钢板落下的沉闷撞击声。他们停在西南角狭小的厕所入口，麦考夫刚刚已经打开了灯。

现在哪怕是在新安周边农村，那些挖个坑周围用砖头垒起的传统旱厕也已经非常少见了。近几年经济发展，纯靠农业种植作为生活来源的人口减少，村里大多数家庭都有成员在市区工作，攒三五年翻盖一下老房子不算太难。新房大部分都有铺瓷砖的洗手间，就算家里有老人用不惯马桶的，至少也会装蹲便池，再加个淋浴。以前这一片不少人家屋顶都有个大桶，夏天晒热了洗澡用，冬天靠澡堂子，后来装太阳能热水器的多了，再后来煤改气之后则有不少换成了燃气炉。

这房子的洗手间看着就挺新，墙角还有半盘蚊香，卫生纸架子上放着空气清新剂，气味似乎比正房还好些。麦考夫拿过雷思德的手电，给淋浴间的瓷砖地打了束光。

雷思德凑过去观察，肉眼只能看出干掉的水痕；他又掏出便携放大镜，也没看出来有什么血迹或人体组织残留。

“地面怎么了？就算凶手事后在这做过清理洗了澡应该也都冲干净了，要么我让技侦带鲁米诺试剂过来？”

“不，就算能发现潜血也是受害人的，主屋内已经提取得够多了。”麦考夫将光源转动，以便雷思德从白色带卵石花纹的地砖上看到水迹全貌：“自来水中的碳酸钙和硫酸镁等物质导致蒸发时边缘留下白印，淋浴间地面是略向下凹的，但从痕迹分析，大部分积水靠缓慢蒸发才从地面消失。这说明？”

“……下水道排水不畅。”雷思德喃喃道，突然抽走了麦考夫挂在手臂上的伞，话还没说完人已经跑了出去：“等等！我去车上拿东西！”

不想浪费时间再叫人赶来，旁边这位又不是个会动手的主，于是堂堂支队长雷思德拎着工具箱亲自下场搞起了破拆。

感谢自己之前借了警保处的电钻还没还，雷思德蹲在满地瓷砖碎片和形状不规则的的水泥块中央，用镊子在导致下水缓慢的U形管底部提取出两根毛发。

片刻后他举着证物袋又犯了难：“但这来源认定是个问题，刘老三和负责安装的工人还可以比对，如果是之前房客的怎么说？”

麦考夫轻轻摇头，声音里带一丝难以察觉的笑意：“不会是前一任房客，你还记得屋主要求警方赔偿损失时说过什么吗？”

那时雷思德忙着指挥现场取证，哪有功夫注意这些。他摇摇头。

“他说：‘加盖的房顶我都不算了，可厕所也是刚装的啊，电器都买了时间不长，装完自己都没舍得住，倒便宜这杀人犯了！警察同志，我种地一年也没几个钱，我的损失谁来承担哪？’”麦考夫语气平板地照原话复述完毕，雷思德先是目瞪口呆，继而喜形于色。

“真有你的，起码现在可以和烟头上的DNA做比对了，等抓到人要是能对上也是证据链上重要一环呐！”他摘掉手套拍了拍麦考夫肩膀：“走，先把证物送回市局。今儿晚上我请！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话：开坑六个月纪念！能坚持到现在非常感谢大家的支持~(≧∇≦)ﾉ请继续多多评论~


	15. 　“谢谢，接下来我会负责。”

天气恶劣时路上的机动车总会比平时多，又是下班时间，雷斯德在市局门口那条路上堵了半天。广播里播报着路况和新开业餐厅的优惠活动，同样堵在路上的听众用语音和主持人互动着，期待能抽中五折优惠券。他没这个爱好，没事干的时候只好挂了空档左顾右盼，车外看完了看车里。

麦考夫坐在副驾驶，因为发现线索并被技术处加班加点地证实而获得了雷支队长自掏腰包请吃饭的奖励。雷思德发现即使座椅调到最后他还是显得有点憋屈，长胳膊长腿挤在手套箱和靠背之间，虽然坐姿是一如既往的闲适。

“你有什么忌口的没有？”

麦考夫像是迟疑或回忆了一下，摇摇头。

“行，就怕你们从小什么都有的这不吃那不吃。我小时候白面饽饽都少，一年到头贴饼子吃得最多，从小到大不敢挑食。”

“我曾经很胖，用现在流行的体质指数计量大于三十的那种，夏洛克才是家里挑食的那个。”麦考夫轻描淡写道，雷思德有些惊讶地瞟了一眼他的侧脸，视线迅速转回被雨幕模糊的红绿灯上：“真看不出来。”

红灯转绿，车辆起步，开过路口后他再次往旁边看了一眼，补充道：“你——体型已经很标准了，一会吃饭的时候可千万别收着啊。”

车停在路边，路上堵但店里人不多，雷思德习惯性地找了个比较偏的位置。

这家老刘肉饼是店主退伍后开的，忘了哪次刑侦队聚餐的时候知道了他们干公安，从此以后就不时给雷思德打个折或送盘菜，也是他经常造访的饭馆之一。

就算之前问了麦考夫有没有忌口，他也没敢点什么奇怪的东西，素什锦和炒合菜一凉一热，一斤肉饼作主食。

“喝点什么吗？没报备酒是不能沾了，来个汤？”

“请随意，我相信你的口味。”

“那来酸辣汤得了。放心，不太酸也不怎么辣，雨天喝点儿热乎的祛祛湿汽。”他痛快地点完，合上菜单，放在桌子里侧对方伸手就能够着的位置：“不够的话一会再点啊。”

“……我预计是够的。”麦考夫看着刚被端上的大白瓷盘中央那盛到冒尖的芹菜胡萝卜菜花木耳和花生米，对这里的菜量总算有了个具体的认知。

肉饼没有切成常见的三角，而是长宽比很小的长方块，因为一公分多的厚度显得更有分量。烙饼的火候正好，肉饼外层焦香酥脆，内里面皮筋道，被汁水染得微带褐色，夹着层层均匀的猪肉馅。提味的葱碎因为火候正好闷的时间不长，咬开时还是鲜绿的。

雷思德不停筷地吃了二十来分钟，终于歇口气，换成了勺。

“现在就是定位和抓捕——照理说没有直接证据也不能用抓捕，不过情况你我都清楚，我就不费劲巴拉去找别的词儿了。”雷思德咽下一口汤，加了足量白胡椒粉的汤滚热，烫得他说话秃噜秃噜的：“你有啥想法没有？纯靠直觉的也行，反正不是开会，理由还要说出个一二三四。”

“我以为早些时候你已经把任务布置下去了。”

“哟你都听见啦？嗨，布置和完成一码归一码，谁不知道整个系统内人员都紧巴巴的。目前这搜索范围太大了，光靠看监控这辈子都甭想找着，等着嫌疑人露出马脚自投罗网更是胡扯，破案期限在那摆着呢……有人，好吧沙莉，提出考虑案发地扇尾方向。但我觉着不太稳当，一个是横向范围难划，还有就是——。”

“凶手与理论所限定的条件不符。”麦考夫在他迟疑时接下去，给他倒了杯温水：“‘连环杀人案以案发地相连构建扇形，凶手逃窜的方向通常是扇尾方向’这是扇尾理论的基本内容，但目前没有足够线索证明凶手处于案发后逃窜的心理状态，或有类似的行为企图。”

“谢了。”雷思德把水一饮而尽，干了二两红星似的哈口气，把杯子清脆地往桌上一墩，声音倒是压低了：“媒体那些铺天盖地的报道加上我们大张旗鼓的摸排，就算完全不和别人交流凶手也一定会听到风声。他应当不会自大到明目张胆地到处乱窜。”

“确实如此。他选择了藏匿而非潜逃，若有机会，我认为再次犯案的可能性极高。雷支队长是否记得我们之前就凶手受人指使的推断达成过共识？”

雷思德点点头。

“那么继续假设主使人存在，由目前掌握的资料可知他并未对凶手进行经济方面大规模的直接援助，或凶手没有接受，否则预先支付的定金也可使凶手无需在建筑工地从事体力劳动。”

“嗯，所以这假设也没谱，有主使但推不出来动机可难办了，毕竟十有八九都是钱。社会关系也没能挖出来什么……”察觉到方向跑偏雷思德连忙把话头揪回来：“不是重点，接着说你的。”

“凶手在白塔村落脚地的租金也符合这一群体的消费水平，由此推测，凶手目前可利用的资源，包括住处和到达该地所使用的交通工具也应当处于他本人的经济承受能力范围内。加之先前在逃凶犯进京导致新安周边代偿性增设的大量检查站，无意冒犯——我认为凶手所在地不会超过白塔村向西四十公里至骆营边界的范围。在县城或城乡结合部的可能性大于村庄内，因为那些村庄和白塔村这样贴近城市且近两年流动人口比例大幅提升的社区不同，外乡人出现在当地容易引起居民注意。”

雨停了，彩灯绕店招牌一周流动着光，透过玻璃门窗能看到整个大堂，一缕缕烟雾升起又被空调和吊扇吹散。角落里两个人对坐着，一灰一黑的头颅，一边微微弯曲而另一边姿势挺拔的两道脊背。

“走吧。”雷思德掏出手机结账，拿下嘴里叼着的烟头，摁熄在印着酒厂电话号码的白瓷烟灰缸里，拎起旁边的打包盒。“送你上哪儿？”

“无需劳烦。”麦考夫跟着出门，传动销老化的大门在他身后关得无声无息。雷思德刚准备说不麻烦，就见对面一辆黑车打开了近光灯。这车除了牌号和他见过的那辆别无二致，不过也难怪，今天确实限号。

“那明天早晨会上见。”雷思德招呼完钻进自己车里，打包盒扔到副驾驶，扣上安全带。

和一般职业相比，他们个人资料上登记的住址通常都比较具体，用人的时候方便找，出了事也好上门通知。但麦考夫不是他手底下那些警员，详细资料给不到他手上，在新安的住处估计也只是暂住，雷思德没打听过。

如果是单位安排的住房那他觉得实在没什么可保密的，但想到麦考夫明显的私人空间意识和个人风格强烈的领地，无论是车辆、办公室还是之前沽城神神秘秘的茶馆，雷思德都觉得是自己多事了。

反正自己也不会想去做客。他一边想着，一边在路口左转，辉腾的车尾在他后视镜里消失，两辆车分别驶向相反的方向。

“队长！”雷思德是踩在家门口地垫上接到电话的，工作手机。曾经他会感叹今天运气真不怎么样，现在则庆幸自己至少还没换鞋。“喂沙莉，怎么了？”

“派往双塘县的二大队A组在县城小饭店吃晚饭的时候发现店里有一名食客和嫌疑人体貌特征相近，已经在跟了，下面是派人跟踪监视还是立刻截住带回来？”

“附近就这一个探组？周围街道环境如何，店里还有多少人？”

“双塘派了四组，位置都比较分散，最近的一组赶过去要十五分钟，不开警笛情况下更长。周边地形复杂，多为三到六层低矮楼房，有连片有独栋，街巷狭窄，照明不好，监控覆盖不完全。店内还有五人就餐，柜台前一员工，桌边一员工，后厨情况不明，推测为一到两人。”

“嗯——”他们对嫌疑人是否随身携带武器没有把握，一个小组只有四人，如果嫌疑人不配合，难以在控制住人的情况下保证群众的安全；跟踪的话环境条件不好，且对方应该有很强的反侦察意识，如果跟丢问题就大了。

雷思德扫了一眼刚刚收到的店内布局的照片，思考的过程只持续了不到两秒：“抓他刚出门的时机，一个人先出去在门口等，两个人在他出门时候跟上，留一个买单的负责控制店内场面。如果店里剩下那五个人提前走了，换成准备出门、开门的那个时间点。距离最近的其他探组往这边靠一下，开的什么车？没涂装是吧，好，路上不要鸣笛，开灯的话五百米外就关掉。帮我接双塘县片区负责人。”

通话中断，雷思德还盯着锁屏。他进门后甚至还没来得及开灯，楼道里声控灯灭了，自动亮度调节不太灵敏的屏幕在黑暗中亮得刺眼。

小概率事件自然不可能有完备预案，但更不理想的情况他们也不是没遇到过：周围人员密集、对方人多势众、情报不足导致现场出现意料之外的武器装备……这次的麻烦之处在于所有人都是奔着摸情况去的，人员分散装备也不齐全，哪怕对方只是随身带了把水果刀都会给行动带来很大风险。况且他们证据链不完整，走的不是抓捕流程，如果真弄错人会变得非常麻烦。

“队长，我是小石，于铮哥他正开车往A组方向赶，预计还有十二分钟到达。我们也是四个人，常规装备，配了一把九毫米转轮。”

雷思德稍微放心了些，在这方面他还没有适应支队长无需亲力亲为的职责转变，或许永远也没法适应了。每次抓捕行动他只要不在现场心里就不踏实，只能靠唠叨缓解紧张感。

“提前检查执法记录仪的内存和电量，能套防弹衣的都——唉夏天就这点不好，外围能穿的都穿上吧。通知A组以谈话为主，先提出传唤，让他配合调查，绝不能上去直接动手……”

“知道了队长！流程我都烂熟于心了！”于铮突然凑过来的声音把他吓了一跳：“你小子给我好好开车！现在被交警队带走可没闲人捞你。”

“我这驾驶技术不是您亲自带出来的么，没问题没问题。诶小石你把那导航给我调一下。”

“队长，我们到了现场再跟您联络。”小石在自己支队长被气死之前及时切断了通话。雷思德原地转了半圈，摸摸兜里的车钥匙转身下楼，一溜烟回了市局办公室。

下一个电话是他在半路上时接到的，沙莉自己的声音都有那么一点不确定：“队长，行动结束，重复，A组行动结束。”

“这么快，现场情况如何？”

“已将嫌疑人控制住，在带回市局的路上，四十分钟后到。”

四十五分钟后，新安市局执法办案管理中心。

于铮问讯，石明恪记录，雷思德在隔着单项玻璃的监控室内坐着。

说是问讯但他们从开始就没得到什么回应，过了基本信息环节对方开始装傻充愣，所有确认行动轨迹的提问都被含糊过去。雷思德按着麦克风指挥于铮换了几次提问方向都不管用，最后沙莉把技术处值班员从电脑前拖起来，装样本的证据袋直接拍在脸上：“去调昨天雷队拿的那份样本出来比对，越快越好。”

依照规定他们要保证嫌疑人的饮食和休息，鉴于他刚吃了饭才被带来，前一项就省略了，但DNA比对结果出来之前雷思德也不准备耗费多余的人力连环讯问。回到市局的人都抓紧时间睡了几个小时，雷思德也在值班室凑合了一晚。

第二天早晨，他整理好仪表，带着新出炉的检测报告和装了食堂绿豆汤的保温杯神清气爽地走进讯问室。朱瑾在电脑上打开文档，调好笔录统一的行头字号，雷思德把检测报告放在嫌疑人面前的桌子上，确认他的视线扫完整张纸才开口。

“你是否在六月十日前后到过白塔村并租住了刘老三的房屋？”

“……是，大概就是那阵儿租的，房租一个月六百。”

问话一改前一天的艰涩，顺畅到不可思议地进行下去，直到雷思德抛出自己的疑问：“这些人之间没有交集，你也不认识他们，他们也都不富裕，所以你没法直接得到财物。你的目的是什么，有没有人指使你？你知道吧，主犯和从犯量刑可不一样。”

他抬起头直视雷思德，浓密的胡须之间咧开一个笑：“他说了无所谓……那我就直接告诉你们。

“对，有人答应事成之后给钱，当然不是给我……算是像保险什么之类的指定受益人吧。”

“他？这个人肯定要用什么代号跟你联络吧？”

“说了你们也够呛能查到证据，”他十分遗憾似的摇摇头：“他叫金莫——他说这就是本名。”

雷思德没理会挑衅一样的前半句，他挑起眉梢刚要开口，但红灯亮起时禁止随意出入的房门突然打开。麦考夫走进讯问室，停在显示器后的座位旁，对着朱瑾礼貌开口：“谢谢，接下来我会负责。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话：在大家的陪伴下这篇文也走向2021了，非常感谢！希望新的一年可以顺利完结，祝大家新年万事胜意~


	16. “老张，敬你！”

笪志明，三十五岁，未婚，云松山人，初中学历。八岁时父亲因冒顶片帮死在井下，十年前母亲也因肺癌去世。直系亲属除祖母外尚有一兄笪志永，三十八岁，出生时因医疗事故造成轻微大脑损伤，曾因寻衅滋事被捕，后经神经科专家与法医认定为限制刑事责任能力人，减轻处罚后将于下月释放。

这是他们目前掌握的基本资料。雷思德在审讯前已经研究过执法记录仪录像，录像中光线昏暗，画面抖动，但可以看出过程顺利，严阵以待的警员们没有遭到意料中亡命徒的激烈反抗。其实从有条不紊的分尸手法也能看出，他并非激情使然的杀手，笪志明思维清晰且眼光敏锐，在观察到周围便衣的数量后迅速判断形式，从而明智地选择了放弃。

就像被围堵后束手就擒一样，证据摆在面前时凶手的态度不可谓不配合。按理说一旦开了头，犯人都会为争取减刑尽量多交代，当他说出那个人名的时候，雷思德几乎能看到自己带队将幕后主使一并绳之以法的画面了，但紧接着美好幻想就被现实击碎：凶手除了不知真假的名字和笼统的外貌描述未提供其他任何信息，且两人之间没有可查证的通讯记录。

“没有证据我们可没法儿按从犯随便给人减刑啊。你再仔细回忆回忆，身高有印象吗？”

他声称自己只是依令行事，承认用简陋工具在死者身上留下了刺青标记，但对图案含义和目的一无所知，同时对自己的动机也含糊其辞，只说交代他办事的人对自己有恩。

正常人估计很难想象什么样的大恩能让人甘愿背上三条人命，记录清白则更加可疑。雷思德倾向于笪志明对之前的经历有所隐瞒，但并不觉得他只是在靠编故事拖延时间。

他已经派人去搜查凶手的暂住地和矿区老家，尽可能恢复所有电子设备数据、捋清人际关系并盯紧银行账户；另一拨人负责过滤户籍资料，紧抓着名字这条线索作为浮漂，捞鱼似的企图从茫茫人海中把主使者圈到网里。

雷思德这边填着案卷，那边户籍警来电话告诉他所有名字一致的人都查过了，没一个情况符合。他正要叫那内勤扩大范围，把模糊搜索出来的也过一遍，就听到旁边麦考夫的电脑一声轻响，对方抬手示意他这边先放放。

他们刚结束讯问，正凑在一张桌子上整理笔录。嫌疑人供述和现场痕迹对应、不同提问顺序下答案要清晰且一致、审讯流程合规监控录像完整……一场下来未封装的资料少说能塞三个文件盒。

原本这项工作随便交给哪个参与办案的警员都行，不过他发现某人整理资料效率极高，几乎完全省去了翻找和浏览的过程，于是物尽其用——知人善任地和麦考夫俩人包了这个活儿，不大工夫就弄完了三分之二。

雷思德挂了电话正准备去翻沽城局提供的尸检报告，被麦考夫转过来的笔记本屏幕拦下。

页面上是一份个人信息，金穆斯•莫里亚提带着笑容的护照照片被展示在最上方，一部分雷思德难以辨认的中东血统使他的眼睛看上去黝黑而深邃，像素不高的照片难以复制出其中闪烁的光。

“现用汉语名金莫，混血，二分之一的帕米尔人。国籍原因，户籍系统没能即时索引。”麦考夫将电脑移回自己面前，快速敲击键盘回复了什么，同时仍像念百科一样解释着，雷思德怀疑他那一眼就把文档上所有内容都复制到自己脑子里了：“活动范围很广，甚至包括部分领土争议区。国内主要在西北和西南，没有华北地区行动记录，目前在塔什库尔干一所民族学校讲授数学。”

雷思德报之以惊诧的目光。他不是没见过离奇的案子，就算新安本地治安良好他经手的不多，有参考性的案件也会整个系统通报学习。对嫌疑人形象产生思维定势是他一直努力规避的错误，但这个描述跟“十二岁少年强奸杀人”相比都更显得和幕后主使八竿子打不着。另一部分惊讶则是由于麦考夫神秘的情报来源，据他所知，哪怕是长期居留的外籍人士，系统也很难给出如此迅速的反馈。

“不是，你到底从哪——”

“事实上他一直在我们，至少是我个人的警戒名单内。”

解释了麦考夫为什么在听到这名字的当口进了审讯室，雷思德不再探究麦考夫深不可测的情报网，点点头让他继续。

“他与多起跨国案件有些牵扯，但调查时都没能发现可靠证据，无论是时间、地点还是设备水平似乎都表明他不可能涉足其中，但夏洛克坚持他的判断，我也在官方调查结束后保留了部分资料和最低限度的关注。”麦考夫摊手。若是能查证他就不算浪费公共资源以权谋私，不过雷思德还是觉得在理直气壮地进行违规操作方面，麦考夫绝对是个中高手。

“夏洛克？”

“是的，他曾负责过一段时间的基础情报分析。相信你对他的能力已经有所了解，我并非完全出于私心为他安排工作。但在他染上毒瘾之后……”麦考夫毫无笑意地提起嘴角：“所有观点自然变得毫无意义。他抗拒我的安排，因此你才会在那所房子里见到他。”

“你是因为夏洛克怀疑才关注这个人的？”雷思德冲电脑的方向抬了抬下巴。

“也不尽然，还包括我本人的判断。”

“无论如何，先把眼前的案子结了再说吧。笪志明证词不完整，没法证明主使者存在的情况下咱们这边没有调查结果应该也不影响送检，当然对刑期就更没影响了……狄莫克说他们那边需要指认现场。要是这个金什么玩意真参与了有没有可能派人试图劫狱？我觉得再把人弄到沽城的话路上风险有点大。”

“成本过高，可能性较小。”麦考夫理智分析道。雷思德采纳归采纳，到底还是做了万全准备。装备申请提前批复，全程警方派人押解需要他拟出名单，全部流程形成书面文件后两地案件主管各自签字，提交专案组领导小组审批通过才算完事。

这天刑侦队大多数人都获得了珍贵的正常下班时间，雷思德例外。这二十四小时进展之顺利让之前缓慢的破案过程显得格外不可理喻，他站在葛瑞森办公室先是被批评教育地狗血淋头，后又收获了对支队工作兢兢业业夜以继日的充分肯定，大棒和胡萝卜的结尾是永恒存在的磨盘——顺着线索查下去吧，争取搞个集体二等功回来，组织信任你们。

出门后他捋了一把头发，把副局长刚才那段话也暂时抛在脑后，一边思考要不要在葛瑞森眼皮子底下稍微吃顿饭庆祝一下，一边去开车。银灰景程旁边是辆红色马自达，沙莉的车。她站在一边，车门和空调都开着，是想散散车内闷了一天的暑气。

“还没走？”雷思德瞟到副驾驶座位上牛皮纸的封面，鼻子都皱起来了：“说了别老把工作往家带，你领导我虽然刚被葛瑞森骂了两句也不至于这就下岗让位啊……出什么事了？”

轻松的语气瞬间收了个干净，雷思德微微皱起眉，脸上的关切多于疑惑。公安系统是需要信任的地方，外勤岗位尤其如此，他们不仅是朝夕相对的同事，更是性命相托的战友。平日里关于谋权篡位的玩笑没少开，换来的总是哄堂大笑。笑声一面是觉得好玩一面是荒谬。刑侦队每个人的肩章和级等都是一步一个脚印靠血汗换来的，大家心知肚明。

但沙莉今天没有笑，她显得心事重重。

“就算还得深挖也不在这一天两天，用不着压力太大，啊？”

“队长，”沙莉扫视周围，再次确定了什么似的收回目光，风风火火的女刑警难得有些犹豫：“你有没有觉得最近分派下来的都是外围工作？”

雷思德有些不解：“咱外勤干的可不就是外围工作，不过近期应该都坐办公室了……”

“不，不是跑腿活。”蓬松的短卷发随着她摇头的动作晃了两下：“我的意思是——比如今天审讯，其他人基本都出去搜查或者找人没有参与，结束后没有集体讨论，下发的资料大部分都不是咱自己查出来的……我没别的意思，但是老大，你不觉得麦……督导，最近的参与度特别高吗？”

“啊？”雷思德没料到谈话会是这么个走向，又拿不准该透露多少信息，一时有点愣：“就算来视察的领导大部分都养老也不能排除有工作狂嘛。再说这个案情，上面也确实在重点关注。至于讨论，不会让你们的脑子轻松太久的，礼拜一找时间开个会，正好你安排一下。另外再订桌好菜什么的，结案了多少轻松轻松。”

送走沙莉，五分钟后雷思德上了车，在菜市场旁边找停车位的时候还在翻来覆去咀嚼着她的话。

近来他好像确实太习惯于把麦考夫当成刑侦队的固定班底而非监工的督导员了，他对案件的热情也确实有些反常。麦考夫大可每天催催进度召见一下负责人，甚至报上去让省里派专员负责，完全不必亲自参与零碎工作。要说闲得没事干吧，不像，为了资历嘉奖呢，又过于牵强。

算了，他已经深刻意识到麦考夫虽然表面看起来更社会化，但本质上和特立独行的夏洛克一样脱离群众这一事实，于是决定及早放弃揣测他的想法。

雷思德拎了袋面条和一把油菜回家，翻出在冰箱最下层冷冻的里脊切丝，塞在抽屉里落灰的干香菇泡发，鼓捣了一碗香菇肉丝面。热气在开了空调的客厅内散得很快，但他在白雾消失前就吃完了。电视里小声放着新闻，不知楼上还是隔壁有小孩练习电子琴的声音。他洗了澡，穿着松松垮垮的背心短裤从衣柜里翻出件熨烫过挂着的平展衬衣，和裤子一起挂在柜门把手上。

隔天是周末，也是他难得的轮休，但并不是个悠闲的日子。相反，雷思德严阵以待。

“这可是特意为帮你攒的局啊，今非昔比，这尊佛真不好请动喽！你要不把握住机会，八成儿也没下回了。”周归元的语音仿佛还响在耳朵旁边，雷思德看了眼时间，果断左转绕过地道桥附近拥堵的周末出行车流。

他到得有点早，在车里等了五分钟才进饭店大门。时间点卡得刚好，他进去后坐在左侧的空位上，正好和周归元一左一右把现任新安市教育局调研员张陶衍夹在中间。因为是同学聚会，雷思德一开口别提有多情真意切：“老张！哎好久不见好久不见，近来可好啊？”

这家店他早吃过了，雷思德也就没把太多注意力放在菜上，哪个转到面前就夹几筷子，满脑子都是如何问话。各种开场方案轮番闪过宛如准备进审讯室，他知道对张陶衍这样的人不能直来直去，一旦被他感觉出丝毫不对，那就别想再撬出任何消息。

从凉菜到上鱼的时间里，雷思德从创建文明城市扯到上半年的绩效工资，稍微满足了一下部分人对刑侦工作永恒的好奇心，然后话题终于转到了退休年限上。

“我们学校还返聘了一老师，本来说继续带班，到底还是身体不行看实验室去了。唉你说何必呢，要我肯定早退了。”周归元摇摇头，喝了口茶水。

“反正退休了也没事干，你那是有副业可以发展才老想着提前退吧！”桌上一阵笑，雷思德话锋一转，在热闹声响中略显遗憾地开口：“干我们这行总是心有余而力不足啊，就算想着发挥余热，到六十身体也够呛了。

他状似随意地偏了偏头：“诶老张，你们局里这两年退的也不少吧？”

“唔，人员流动是挺大。”张陶衍眯了眯眼，享受一番众人屏息凝视的专注目光，被四两白酒染出一点浮色的脸上露出掂量的神情：“细想想升的比退的多。有一个今年刚调省厅人事处去了，多少人挤破头进不去呐——不过也难怪。”

他意有所指地开口，说出了雷思德等待许久的一句话：“——人家早二十年就在管招考了。”

“来，咱干一个！”周归元适时添满诸人的酒杯，雷思德真挚开口：“老张，敬你！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话：如果对周和张没啥印象的话，关于这两个毫无存在感的原创角色的前文可见第九章末尾。  
> 紧赶慢赶的周更，感谢大家珍贵的评论反馈~


	17. “如昼。”

休息日后上工的第一天注定不会平静。

先是开会，散会后雷思德发现自己把水杯落车里了，不得不下楼到停车场又拿了一趟，然后从大厅捋着墙根慢悠悠地溜达回办公室，手里翻着会议汇总上来的资料。

挖背景的探组几乎没能获得什么成果。笪志明在矿区的老家早已搬空，当地很多矿上分配给职工的住房都是如此，煤矿关闭后住户纷纷去别处谋生，配套设施跟不上，连留在原地的老人都越来越少，最后只剩黑洞洞的窗口。

笪志明的奶奶已经八十多岁，一直住在村子里，生活基本可以自理，平日里由左邻右舍和村干部帮忙照管，但自称已经有好几年没见过二孙子人。村民也说近期无人来访，当地信用社配合侦查员查了老人的账户，也没有任何大额资金出入。

前往双塘县暂住地的搜查小组也没多少收获，只带回来一部开不了机的旧手机，好不容易修好打开后发现设备存储空空如也，只有通信公司的短信记录还留着。技术处那帮人白忙活了半天，现在逢人就说自己是电子设备维修中心。

如果时间充裕，雷思德本可以把重点放在审讯上，但凶手既然已经认罪，没多少人想对动机追根究底。专案组急着结案开记者会，送检宣判后再提审困难重重，执行后就更别提了——在法医看来死人或许是会说话的，但雷思德无比确定他们不可能从对凶手的尸检中找到想要的线索。

背着三条人命的杀人犯，此刻却有一屋子警察尽力想让他多活几天。

笪志明已经被押送前往沽城指认案发现场，葛瑞森紧接着又发来一条培训通知，他今天是不可能有问话的机会了。雷思德叹口气，抬眼看到走廊另一边隔着玻璃门的接待区内塑料椅子上坐着个人，过大的蓝白色半袖背后印着校名缩写。

这不是楼里每天骑电动车上学那小孩吗？雷思德走出两步，突然反应过来，于是回头多看了两眼。一个女警正好走到她旁边，俯身说了什么，女孩摇摇头，没有动。

麦考夫今天没来开会，在雷思德下楼拿水杯的时候那辆黑车刚开进停车场，这会他正好跟上来。雷思德转了个弯，想多管闲事地去问问情况，麦考夫还是跟着。

他纳闷麦考夫什么时候变得这么喜欢看热闹了，但自己级别尚不够指挥这位大人，只得由他去了。

女孩在他推门的时候抬头看了一眼，似乎认出了雷思德，但没说话。雷思德趁机闪进了一边的办公室，女警跟进来，哭丧着脸为难地开口：“队长……”

“怎么回事，群众投诉？”

“报案，但是这——我们拿不准能不能立案，她又不肯走。”

那就是常规来看无法立案。他想着，问了句：“案情呢？怎么没有监护人陪同？”又一想，紧接着摇摇头：“算了，先别转述了。我再去问一遍，你在旁边听着看有没有出入。”

“是，队长。”

“顺便倒杯水，啊。”

“哎！”

四个人在塑料椅上坐成一排不好说话，他推开旁边接待室的门，拖了把椅子把自动关闭的门挡上，确认房间内监控在正常工作，然后招招手，指给女孩最靠门的位置：“坐这儿行吗？走廊里没空调太热了。”

女警拿了两个纸杯过来，一个放在小女孩面前一个给雷思德。他自己的保温杯还在手里，于是接过杯子顺手推给麦考夫。

雷思德眼神示意小警员拉开一点距离坐女孩旁边，自己隔着桌子坐在对面，麦考夫顺势坐了剩下的那个位置。

三个人是有点多，好在除了女民警穿夏执勤外他们两个都是便服，压迫感没有那么强。雷思德向后靠在椅背上，尽量显得放松而不至于被举报玩忽职守，又看了眼女孩上衣左边印着的校徽。

“九中的啊？放假没？”

“……还没，前天考完试，三号拿通知，之后正式放假。”

他点点头：“怎么不打电话报案啊？”

“我认为这样比较有，嗯，有说服力。”她的短发被汗水黏在脸颊边，但双手交握放在腿上，没有去整理。

“一般的报案呢，打电话之后接警中心的叔叔阿姨会给分到辖区派出所，或者区分局——”

“别！别把我打发走！”她猛然抬起头直视雷思德，接下来说出的话比刚才突然提高的分贝更让他惊讶：“叔叔，我知道你是警察，我之前看到你从小区门口店里拿干洗的制服了——我是跟着你的车来的。”

但他没顾得上自己被跟踪这个问题：“我，呃——叔叔不是这个意思。我是想说既然你已经来到市公安局报案了，那么我们一定会严肃对待。现在可以请你填一张表吗？然后我们聊聊你今天过来的原因。”

案情简单明了。女孩十四岁，在小区附近那所公立中学读初二。父亲是一名确诊的双相情感障碍症患者，因正处于稳定期而在家服药治疗。原本身体和精神情况都相对正常，但从昨晚开始发热，意识混乱、血压升高，到社区卫生院治疗后休克，现在已经被转到市人民医院急诊科。

雷思德听完后扫了一开始了解情况的女警，她轻微地点了点头，证实和自己之前听到的没什么出入。

“他不是要自杀，或者什么的。”女孩努力解释着：“真的。他已经出院很长时间了，每天都吃药，平时就跟别人一样，这种情况以前从来没有过。而且我妈……她一开始不太想让爸爸去看病。”

她没有明说，但雷思德为这话背后的暗示直冒冷汗：什么样的家庭环境能让一个十四岁少女怀疑自己母亲有试图谋杀父亲的嫌疑？

“你父母……他们是你亲生的父母吗？”

“没做过鉴定，不过据我所知是的。”

“他们平时相处得怎么样呢？会经常吵架吗？有没有人动手？”说话间他观察了一下女孩裸露在外的手臂，倒是没见到淤青之类的痕迹，姿态看起来也不像长期遭受家暴的。

“还行，我小时候他们也吵架，但也不算太多，反正没在我面前打起来过。我爸生病的时候大家心情都不太好，最近还可以吧。”

这样的条件似乎不足以她产生那样的怀疑，要立案也确实勉强，但雷思德不准备继续问下去了，毕竟再怎么深入了解也是一面之词。

“好，基本信息我们都掌握了。你刚才说妈妈在医院陪护，是自己出来的，那你有家里的钥匙吗？带着就好。那你读完这张知情同意书，没问题的话在末尾签个字以便我们存档，这样就正式立案了。

像填卷头一样，女孩在签字处工整地写下自己的名字，雷思德注意到她自己带了支黑色中性笔。

“先到走廊里等一下可以吗？”

她默默出去了，女民警也跟着起身，拿表格到旁边办公室建档。

“你怎么看？”他转头问全程一言未发的麦考夫。

“你不是已经做好决定了么？”麦考夫将视线投向桌面上刚才放着立案申请的位置，接着玩味地转回雷思德脸上：“你想去现场看看。”

“够上道啊你。”雷思德笑着，头一回注意到麦考夫虹膜颜色较常人略深，在透进窗户的阳光下不是常见的那种发棕的黑色，而是带点蓝，像装在玻璃瓶里的蓝黑墨水。

“正好你一块去吧，这些资料随便找个人送到我办公室得了。”恰好这时女警员敲了敲门，探头进来：“队长，接下来做什么？”

“联系社区或街道工作人员，等会儿我需要有个非警方人士在场，最好是比较了解居民情况的女性——”雷思德想起自己小区所在街道的情况，不由得一阵头疼：“算了尽力找吧，实在没有就得了。这案子你是第一个接警的，一会你也跟着。”

“好的。”

雷思德亲自去找了辆警车，给沙莉发消息说自己临时出个外勤，让接警中心的实习生跑一趟三楼把自己的会议资料拿回刑侦队，然后轻车熟路地开上了每天上下班经过的街道。

女孩家在顶楼，他们到时门口只有一个老大不愿意的物业工作人员，雷思德认出是之前自己投诉两回才带人来修单元防盗门的那个，于是又把他打发走了。

“执法记录仪打开啊，每个人都要拍到。”他站在楼道里提醒道，面前锁芯发出两声喀拉轻响，女孩收好钥匙，让他们进门。

面积不大的两室一厅，雷思德粗略扫视一周，确认每个房间都装了防盗窗，装修家具看上去也没有什么异常。不算太整洁的三口之家，家庭成员没什么显著的爱好，也看不出分别从事何种职业。

“你父亲平时口服的药物都在这里吗？”麦考夫从西裤口袋里抽出手，指指茶几上的编织筐。

“对，为了防止忘掉所以放在显眼的地方。”

“一直都是这些种类？”

“有时候去复查医生会开不一样的吧……我不太清楚，他们一般不和我说这些，让我好好学习管好自己就行了。”

与市局不同，在家中她的肢体语言明显放松了一些，同时也说明这里对她来说是可以提供安全感的场所，侧面证实了之前对于家庭关系的证词。

说话间麦考夫已经手法娴熟地翻找过一遍垃圾桶，雷思德有充分理由怀疑他这是从夏洛克那找违禁化学品锻炼出来的。

他摘下用来检查垃圾桶内容物的一次性手套，塞进密封袋：“可能是5-羟色胺综合征。”

“什么？”雷思德完全没法根据发音想象出这该是哪几个字，麦考夫却也没有立刻解释：“先和市医院确认患者情况。”

“啊，对。”他掏出手机，翻了翻通讯录：“喂，今天值班吗？……对对对就是我，市局那个，想问问你们收治的一个患者。今天早晨送过去的，急性休克，对，现在情况怎么样？……好的好的知道了，麻烦你了啊华大夫——诶等等！”

他和麦考夫对视一眼，又加了一句：“等会我们过去，要解释的话你就说是医院叫我们来的行不？嗯嗯多谢，什么？医闹？那当然，随叫随到！”

他挂断通话，犹豫片刻后再次开口：“接下来我们会去医院取证，和你母亲了解情况。你先待在家里，有必要的话会有人带你回市局，无论是谁来，记得看他的警官证，让他报警号。”

雷思德掏出自己的证件给她看：“长这样，明白了吗？”

“嗯。”

“行，走吧。”

去医院是往市中心的方向，越向前路况越差，好在换成了女警开车，雷思德终于有余裕提问：“按你刚才的意思，是药物副作用？”

“有很大可能，但不一定是单独药物的作用。”麦考夫解释道：“5-羟色胺综合征可由单独服用5-羟色胺能药物或与单胺氧化酶抑制剂合用而产生，临床表现多样且个体差异很大，因此常被误诊，由于错误给药造成更严重的后果。那位患者的常用药物是氟西汀，但垃圾桶中却出现了苯乙肼的铝箔包装。虽然都是抗抑郁药物，但前者是5-羟色胺再摄取抑制剂，后者则是单胺氧化酶抑制剂，很有可能是二者合用引发了症状。这可以是一次考虑不周的自杀企图、一场医疗事故，或是如报案人所说，有人蓄意谋杀。”

“你知识面够广的……”雷思德点评道，麦考夫不置可否。

车堵在市医院大楼三百米开外的十字路口不动了，雷思德指挥警员开到附近售楼中心的停车场，三个人下了车一路走过去。麦考夫明显对新安市中心路面的清洁程度不太满意，对街边卖切片哈密瓜和现削菠萝的小三轮更是避之不及，十分钟的路走得满脸嫌弃。

因为床位不足，市医院把大厅后半部分都改成了急诊病房，雷思德没费什么劲就找到了刚刚被他电话骚扰的华医生。

“二十六床，这边。”华大夫个儿不高但动作麻利，小跑着指给他们东侧最靠里的床位。

一张床、输液架和监测仪，再加上矮柜和两边的帘布，就算简易病房了。一个女人坐在马扎上，正俯身整理床下脸盆里的洗漱用品。听到脚步声她错愕地抬头，雷思德一眼认出她和那女孩相似的眼眉间距和脸型。

“这是你先生？”

“对，请问——”

“根据医护人员反映，你先生的病情似乎有点反常。关于他入院的原因，我们想了解一下。”

“他现在还没醒，我走不开——”

“我们就在这问，没问题的话很快就走。”雷思德没给她拒绝的机会，对毫无有经验的被问话者，速战速决有时能取得最佳的效果。

附近陪护的家属和一些病情较轻的病人都突然对这个方向产生了极大的兴趣，雷思德立即发话：“华大夫，这边儿就先不麻烦您了。你——你也先出去等，顺便看看医院停车场有没有位置，能不能把车开过来。”

“是，队长。”女警敬了个礼跑出去了，医生点点头自顾自去查房。雷思德看了一眼麦考夫，眼神里意味明显：你问还是我问？

“你丈夫的双相情感障碍是在哪里就诊的？能否提供主治医师的姓名？”麦考夫直截了当发问，雷思德见状从口袋里掏出圆珠笔和小记事本。

二十五分钟后他们一行人回到市局，麦考夫在后面远远跟着，雷思德则是大步流星走进办公室，扯下张纸拍在白板上，用磁铁吸住：“来个小组查案子了啊！基本信息看这儿，省第二人民医院，要病例和处方记录，尽量调取药窗口在上周一的监控。再来个坐得住的，帮我盯人。”

“雷队雷队！”见到他人影，石明恪忙不迭地从还没捂热的椅子上蹦起来：“有进展！”

“任务刚分下来你怎么就有进展？”雷思德停下脚步，拿记事本扇着风问他。

“哎不是，师父之前让我去查笪志明和假身份的工作记录，最近我一直在深入，争取不出现空窗期，您看这些。”

雷思德接过来：“行我拿进办公室慢慢看——”

“其中有一条特别值得注意！”他一个箭步拦住雷思德，把资料哗啦哗啦翻到中间某页：“五年前曾在我市瑞金街道附近居住至少十八个月，据周边商户反映应该是在附近会所当保安，每天门口站着所以眼熟。后来那里换了经营者，改名装修之后作为KTV重新开业——您猜现在叫什么？”

雷思德在听到瑞金街三个字时已经反应过来，下一秒两人异口同声：“——如昼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话：如昼，前文过失杀人案事发地附近被怀疑有毒品交易的歌厅，首次出场在第三章，名字出场在第五章开头。  
> 上一章更完有读者觉得文不够看，我也觉得评论不够看啊><喜欢的话请多和我互动！感谢支持！


End file.
